Finding Ethan
by JAMJessica
Summary: Twenty-one year old Bella swan find a son in a strange place   will fix summary later full summary inside
1. Chapter 1: Finding Ethan

**Disclaimer" I do not and will never own twilight characters! **

**Summary: Isabella swan is a tenty-one-year old with no intentions of starting a family any time soon. She will be starting her first year teaching at Fork's elementary but it is one hot day in at the end of May she is walking through the mall with her brother Emmett and suddenly she finds herself the caretaker of a two and a half year old. Three and a half years after she obtains the child from a horrible situation the child's biological father returns.**

**Crappy Summary but please read!**

* * *

><p><strong>(I decided to edit chapters 1-15 while also continuing the story! I decided I had to because my grammar sucked, still not grate but better! OH<strong>

**One major thing I changed was putting a date because I always lost track!)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: Finding Ethan<strong>

**Bella POV**

**Saturday - May 30, 2010**

* * *

><p>"Emmett? Why in the world did you drag me to the mall!" I questioned my older brother while he literally dragged me through the mall.<p>

"Because Isabella we have to enter the contest!" I groaned as softly when he called me Isabella but not only because of that, but also because I noticed he was nearly skipping through the mall. Seeing such a giant of a man doing such an act was as funny as it was embarrassing! I really did not want to be seen with him when he was acting like this, but he had a tight grasp on my wrist as he moved through the mall. I had no escape.

"I want to win the jeep they are giving away! Oh! Almost forgot that there is a girl that is helping hold the contest. She is hot and who ever wins the jeep also wins a date with her! There is a guy as well so if a women wins it all works out, but it does not matter because I am going to be winning!" Emmett said with an extremely high sense of self confidence. I had no clue where he got the strange idea he had any chance of winning. Though...he had allot of luck with such things so perhaps he would win.

It all made sense after he explained it. A couple of weeks earlier he had totaled his car and needed a new one. He had asked me for a ride and since we lived together and he was a bit annoying when he got persistent. Eventually I gave in and we ended up at the mall. Emmett was gym teacher at Forks Elementary, where I would be starting at the end of August. After moving back to Forks Emmett offered to let me a place to stay. He owned a rather large home with plenty of space. His friend had moved and offered Emmett the house. I did not know the whole story but it seemed like his friend had inherited the house and did not want it. Since I did not want to stay with Charlie I took him up on the offer until I could get a place of my own.

"Emmett? Why don't you go find this jeep. I am going to walk around the mall. I'll call you when I am done to see where you are alright?"

My big brother pouted but nodded once. "Fine...but I wanted to spend time with you while I win my jeap...pwease little sissy?" I groaned at the puppy dog face he was giving me. I ended up patting his cheek with a small smile. It had taken years to get over that look he gave me. "Nope sorry, go find your future jeep." I turned and walked in the opposite direction with a soft sigh.

As I walked away I heard him whine but I continued walking and chanted in my head...

_Just keep walking..._

_Do not look back..._

_Just keep walking..._

I kept repeating this. I knew if I looked back I would not be going anywhere but to find the damn jeep! Of course I loved my brother and did not mind speanding time with him but we had spent the whole week together! I could tell right now he just want to prove how right he was when he won the jeep.

Soon enough I was out of ear shot and wandered into a child's clothing store. Perhaps I would get my soon to be born niece and nephew a cute outfit. My brother Jasper had married my best friend Alice. At first I thought it was odd my brother was in love with my best friend but watching the two of them together no one could deny their love for one another. They were perfect for one another.

Jasper and Alice married soon after her eighteenth birthday. Jasper was Emmets twin. They were nothing alike and no one could even tell they were twins. The only similarities were the height and the bright blue eyes.

I was excited for my brother and could not wait to spoil my niece and nephew. Alice was eight months pregnant with twins and was on bed rest. Her belly was so huge she was unable to keep her balance. Besides the doctor wanted her on bed rest for the last month. We lived right next door to one another and I visited her as often as I could.

I headed straight to the baby sections and smiled at all of the adorable outfits. _'this must be what it is like when Alice is shopping...hmm...I suppose it is fine. Maybe I will shop for babies and children s clothes instead of my own...Alice is always shopping for them anyway.' _I laughed softly at the thought, a sheepish smile on my lips. My train of thought was broken by a child's whining and a mothers harsh voice.

"Ethan! I tolled you to shut the fuck up and stop making noise!" The women growled out. I looked over at the situations. The words were spoken by a women with wild red hair and deep hazel eyes. The child she was speaking to was on the floor next to her leg. He looked to be no older then two. He had bronze hair and deep green eyes, it was hard to tell though because they were clouded by tears.

"b-but mama...it huwts!" He held up his arm a bit which looked limp and bent in the wrong position. I had plenty of broken bones in my life and I immediately knew the toddlers arm was busted.

"Shut it Ethan your fine!" She screamed at him, clearly losing her temper with the boy. She raised her hand, he immediately flinched seeing the movement. A loud clap of skin meeting skin sounded as the women slapped him across the face and the child fell to the ground. I gasped loudly. No one else was in the asle and I picked up my phone and called the police. Other wise known as my father. I told him briefly the situation before going to the child.

I scooped the crying child into my arms before she could touch him again. "Put my child down NOW!" The women demanded, grabbing the arm that was holding the boy. I winced slightly. "No mother would treat her child like this! Now release me, or you will feel what he felt." I said back to the women who did not release me. She just raised her other hand to do who knows what. I held the child tighter and took my other hand and slammed my fist into her face knocking her to the ground. '_thank you daddy for teaching me to punch!' _though at such close rang I had ended up hurting my finger. I would get it taken care of later. I had learned to defend myself thanks to my two older brothers as well.

"I called the cops and they should be here soon lady." I smirked at her. She glowered and turned heading straight to the door, ready to leave. Thankfully a security guard came it, having clearly been called by the shop owner. "Grab her! She injured her child!" I demanded and he did just that.

"What's happening here miss?" The security guard said walking over and holding the women in place.

"This women was screaming at her child because he said he was in pain. His arm looks to be broken. She smacked him across the face and he hit his head on the floor." I clutched the small boy against my chest. He was clearly very upset and with good reason.

The officer nodded with a frown. "Did you call the police?" I nodded. "Yes but it was the Forks police...my dad is the chief. I told him to call the Seattle police." I informed the man in front of me. As I held the child I realized just how small he was. What in the world had this child been through?

"Good...I alerted the police as well and an ambulance should be here soon." He said turning to the women a few moments later. "What is your name?" He asked in a stern voice.

"Victoria Volchok." She said in a clearly disrespecting voice. "My husband James will not take this sitting down." She growled out. The security guard sighed. "There are cameras in this store Miss Volchok and from what I can see the child is injured and if the video tapes prove this young ladies statement you will be going away for a long time. I would not make things more difficult for yourself." The officer said his voice just a bit above threatening.

Around five minutes later two EMT's walked in, heading in our direction, followed by the police.

"Is this the boy we were called for?" The man asked the security guard,motioning to the boy in my arms. The officer nodded as he passed the women off to the police. "yes, she helped him and his mother who slapped the child and possibly caused other injuries before arriving at the store."

The two men nodded and walked over, trying to gently take the child so he could be treated. Ethan had another idea though. When he saw them approaching he grasped me tighter with his good arm and when they tried to touch him he screamed one word. "NOOOO"

I immediately held him tighter. "Shh..its alright Ethan...do you want me to come with you?" I asked softly. I only hoped his name was Ethan. It was what the women was calling him. I looked to the EMT's and the police for permission, they nodded there head agreeing. I questioned the boy again because I received no answer. "Want me to come with?" This time Ethan nodded vigorously into my chest. "We will send an officer to the hospital soon." The police said to me. I smiled a bit to show I understood but did not answer verbally.

As the EMT's lead me to the ambulance I questioned them quickly. "Can I call my brother to let him know whats going on?" The man nodded. "Sure." Once I was seated I pulled out my cell phone and dialed my brothers number. Wincing a bit as my bad finger hit the button. I brought the phone to my ear and my brother answered quickly.

"Hey Bells, where are you?"

"Hey Em...um...I am heading to the hospital...can you come down?"

"Why did you break your arm again?" He questioned laughing softly. Obviously worried.

He was so close but so wrong. "No...I will explain later. Take your ime but come soon alright?"

"Alright Bells...as soon as they pick the winner I will come." I nodded even though he could not see me. "Alright. Take my car okay? You still have my keys right?" He agreed and said bye. He had the keys because he had begged to drive my car. Emmett was clearly worried but he knew I got into trouble a lot and I had called him so he probably figured I was overall alright.

Soon enough the ambulance arrived at the hospital. Ethan had finally stopped crying but refused to let the EMT's touch him. Once we entered the hospital a nurse led us to a room. 'The doctor will be with you soon." She said gently before leaving the room.

"Alright Ethan...how about you sit down here." I said setting the boy onto the table. He cried harder as I set him down. "Shh...its alright. The doctor is going to fix your owies." I said gently. He nodded and calmed down a bit but was obviously still upset.

A few minutes later the doctor walked in. He was a rather handsom man with blond hair and blue eyes. "Hello...I am Doctor Carlisle Cullen." He said shaking my hand. "What happened miss...?" He questioned softly.

"His mother slapped him and it seems like he has a broken arm...he also banged his head." I said with a small smile.

"Hm...you look rather young to be a doctor miss Bella."

I rolled my eyes a light blush coating my cheeks. "Years of experiencing itmyself." I muttered a bit embarrassed by my clumsy nature. The doctor nodded with a small laugh before turning his attention to the scared little boy clutching my arm.

"Hello there little one...can you tell me your name?"

Ethan watched him a moment before answering. "E-Ethan."

"Oh! That is a very nice name. Can you tell me how old you are?" Ethan nodded looking a bit proud of the fact he knew. "I...this many...soon I be this many." He held up two fingers followed by a third. So he had to be turning three soon.

"Oh really? Your such a big and brave little boy, can I see your booboo?" Carlisle questioned motioning to his arm, holding out his hands, waiting. "Mama say no booboo...but it huwts wots and wots." He said tears filling his eyes once again. I immediately kissed his head lightly. "Your mama was wrong Ethan, it is a booboo and the doctor will make it better."

Ethan sniffled a bit but nodded. "Okay."

Dr. Cullen smiled gently and took the boys arm into his hands gently. Running his fingers and moving it as carefully as he could. "I think your opinions right...it is probably broken but we need to do an x-ray to be sure.." The man said as he gently placed Ethan's arm back into Ethan's lap where he had been holding it before it was picked up.

The doctor turned his attention to Ethan once more and spoke calmly. "How did you hurt your arm Ethan?" I was surprised he was questioning him when normally the police would. As I looked around a moment I noticed a tape recorder. I am guessing he had done this before and knew it would help. I turned back to Ethan, curious myself what had happened with him."Daddy." He said softly.

"What did he go?" Dr. Cullen asked him.

"Push me...down stairs..." Ethan answered as if it were a common occurrence, the sad thing was it probably was completely normal for him.

"Your daddy pushed you down the stairs" Ethan nodded when the doctor asked him. "Yeah. Dada was mad." Ethan said softly, looking into his lap.

"Okay...how about we get your hand fixed?" He asked, getting off the subject so the boy did not get too upset by what was being said. Ethan nodded and I carried him to the room with the X-ray machin and set the boy down. "The big machine is going to take a picture of your arm alright?" Ethan nodded and allowed the doctor to position his arm correctly. "I will be right out there and will be back when it is done okay?" Ethan but his lips but nodded. "now stay still." I said as we headed out of the room. When it was over I picked Ethan up and carried him back to the room.

Ethan's arm was indeed broken. Not that I doubted it. They then took Ethan's weight and height were taken before they applied the cast. They asked him what color cast he wanted and picked bright green. He seemed to like the color. Dr. Cullen had another doctor come in and apply the cast since it was not his specialty. Ethan handled it as well as any two and a half year old would. He cried.

After the cast was applied they Dr. Cullen said he needed to finish examine Ethan and he removed the boys shirt and immediately frowned. I looked down at the boy and gasped softly. He was covered in new bruises, old healing bruises, few old scars and a few burns. Dr. Cullen put on a calm face quickly and pulled out a camera and took pictures of the injuries. Also once his shirt was removed it was pretty obvious he was pretty skinny and under weight.

The doctor cleaned the cuts and bandaged them as best he could. Then it came time to remove his pants to check his legs. "NOO , no no." He said gripping his pants. Obviously not allowing Dr. Cullen to finish the exam and he was much more upset then he had been the whole time we were at the hospital.

"I just want to finish your check up Ethan what's wrong?" Dr. Cullen asked the terrified toddler. "No you huwt me like dada and mama." Obviously he had gone through something pretty badly. Five minutes later he had gotten so hysterical they decided they had to sedate him, for his own well being and so they could properly examine him.

As I sat in the hall the police arrived and asked me for a statement for their records. I refused to leave the hospital so they gladly took my statement then and there. I reiterated the story I had an told a few different people all ready. Nothing had changed much besides the stuff that happened since arriving but they would get the information from the doctor or not from me, a random women who saved the boy. The cop recorded the statement and wrote notes as well. Asking a few different questions before thanking me for the treatment.

I asked if they knew more information about Ethan and he seemed to debate telling me for a few moments but he finally told me everything. I figured it was because I was the daughter of the chief in Forks. Also because I had demanded information because I felt a connection to the boy.

The doctors say he was molested and beaten badly by his mother and father. He is malnourished and dehydrated Victoria admitted to it but we can not find James. He is not the boys biological father. It seems he found out and took off before we could get him into custody. Victory squealed pretty quickly. Out for herself and no one else." He shook his head slightly. Clearly hating everything that had happened to the boy and the fact a mother could allow such a thing to occur.

"He is not going back to them right?" I asked quickly. Honestly I think I would have kidnapped the child if he was going anywhere near those people again. The cop smiled a bit and shook his head. "No, definitely not. He will be put in foster care. The father is unknown he he will likely be adopted once Victoria is charge and her rights as terminated."

"Can I become his father parent?" I asked quickly before I even realized what I was saying. I was basically demanding the right to care for a child who I had just met. When just today I was sure I did not want kids so early in life!

He sighed a bit before answering my demand. "I do not know Ms. Swan...but he seems to be very attached to you and trust you because you helped him. I think your chances are pretty good. I will put in a good word for you. He seems to be waking up now. "You should head in, it is not normal procedure to let anyone but family in but it is a special case so go on inside." He smiled gently.

A few tears fell from my eyes but I nodded and quickly headed inside. I absolutely would be applying for guardianship of the child. They had Ethan attached to an IV and was in a hospital gown. He had a bandage on the back of his head where he got hurt when he fell, but other then that he looked alright. He slowly opened his green eyes and stared around the room before whimpering softly, clearly distressed by the current situation."Shhh, it is alright Ethan. I am right here and I am not going any where...just go back to sleep hun, you need to rest..." I cooed softly and stroked his har and rested my other hand against his. It did not take too long for sleep to over take him once more. I smiled softly and stroked his cheek.

I knew then and there, seeing his frightened green eyes that I would not let him go somewhere with out me. I was going to fight to become his foster parent and then adopt him. For now I sat there holding his little hand and watching him sleep. He was such a beautiful child.

This little boy would definitely be my son. I knew it. Something inside of me told me he would indeed be mine.

Little Ethan...

I did not know if Emmett won his jeep or not but I had gotten something better. A son. Even if it was not the best of circumstnces and he was not biologicaly mine but he would be my son. If somehow I did not get what I wanted I would fight to be a part of his life. For now though I believed he would definitely be mine.

"I wonder how dad would like to be a grandfather..." A small laugh left my lips imagining my father as a grandfather.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review!<strong>

**Hope the edit is better then the first time I uploaded it!**


	2. Chapter 2: Coming Home

**Here is Chapter 2  
>Probably should do the chapter for my other story but I am working on that :p<strong>

**Anyway I am glad for so many alerts on this story and thank you those who reviewed **

**Okay….time for the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: nope no own them! I own Ethan though!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: Coming home<strong>

* * *

><p>At some point as I sat there holding Ethan's hand I fell asleep with my head on the bed and my eyes closed as I slept. When I awoke it was from a crying Ethan. I opened my eyes and moved the boy gently to look at me. "What's wrong Ethan?" I asked stroking his red cheek gently. His hand with the IV rose slightly to point at the man in the door.<p>

I turned my head slowly and smiled a little. It was Emmett.

'It's just my brother. His name is Emmett and he is a big teddy bear." I said grinning a little. The boy did not quiet down right away. I eventually had to climb into bed with him setting him gingerly into my lap, careful of his IV and broken arm. I stroked his hair and leaned him against me. Who cared about hospital policy the boy needed comfort.

I finally looked up at a shocked Emmett in the door way then down at Ethan. "Can he come sit down? He is very nice." the little boy moved closer to me but nodded anyway. He was shaking slightly so I knew he was scared.

"Come on Em, come sit down." I motioned to the chair next to the bed. "Slowly." I added quickly. He nodded before coming over and sitting his huge frame into the small chair. For once he actually listened to me.

"Dad told me what happened…are you alright?" He asked reaching out to touch my hair gently. Ethan's eyes were closed as he sat against me.

"Yeah I am fine Em… I will explain when he falls asleep." I grinned slightly then sighed as I stroked the boys hair gently and leaned him against my stomach. Emmett nodded and a little while later the boy seemed to fall back asleep. He was still on something to make him sleep more.

"Em? How would you feel about a kid living in our house? Do you want to be an uncle?" I asked gently looking at the small boy in my arms.

"Are you serious Bella? I nodded sheepishly before kissing his head. "I feel…close to him already…and the cop said I have a pretty good chance of getting him. At least fostering and most likely adoption if no other family can be located…" I said quietly.

"Oh…well of course it is fine with me…there is plenty of room…oh Dad is probably in the waiting room, he was on his way when I came up." He added quickly. "Alright Em he is probably busy right bow…oh…did you win your jeep?"

He smiled sheepishly before nodding. "Yeah! Of course you know I have the best luck! The girl Rosalie is totally hot. Though she said she hates me but do not worry I will win her over! We still have a date and everything so it will all work out!" His tone was getting higher as h spoke. I groaned lifting my hand covering his mouth before he could get any louder and wake Ethan. "Shhhh you will wake him." I hissed, glaring slightly.

He covered his own mouth after that. "Sorry!" He said softly then heard my tummy rumble. "Are you hungry?" He asked with a grin and I nodded. "Ask a doctor to come in please, oh and get something for him too." I motioned to the small boy.

Soon he left but Carlisle entered a moment later frowning at our position but I guess he let it go due to the circumstances.

"Hello Bella, what is it you need?" He asked in a gentle voice.

"I was just wondering if it was okay to feed him? He has been waking up now and again…and I figure he must be hungry…" I said softly. The man nodded a bit. "Of course. I informed your brother to get him something like soup for now. It will be easier for him to digest…" He said softly before going to the IV and replaced it with a new bag.

"He is still on a low dose of pain meds but we took the sedative off so he should be up soon. We only used it because he would not allow us to check him." He informed me with a gentle nod. "He is going to be fine." He said nodding.

"How long will he be here?" I asked with a some what relieved look.

"Less then a week. We want to get him hydrated and checked out by a physiatrist and a few other tests…His mother has been arrested and in custody…she signed over the rights saying she never wanted to be a mother…and she does not know who the father is…" He said frowning deeply. "But you can apply to be his father mother now. The police told me…and I agree you would probably be best for him since he trusts you." I nodded with a smile. "I have to make rounds now I will be back to check on him. "

I nodded and thanked him but right when he was at the door he turned his head to me. "before he wakes up you might want to use the bathroom and freshen up…here are some clothes your dad gave me for you." he set the bag near the door before leaving.

My face flushed a deep red but slowly I moved Ethan so he could lay in the bed and then I went into the bathroom with my bag.

'_thank you daddy!'_

Inside was a fresh pair of jeans and a black t-shirt along with my tooth brush and tooth paste and a hair brush. Maybe dad was not that dumb about girl needs. I quickly brushed my teeth, twice, then used the rest room before finally dressing and brushing my hair back and into a lose pony tail at the base of my neck.

After giving myself a once over I went into the room again. I am surprised I did not hear him but he was awake and crying because of a nurse who walked in. "Calm down kid I just need to take your temperature." She said frowning deeply.

I groaned this women looked like a bitch!

I walked over. "Ethan calm down I am here." I said rubbing his back. When he calmed down the nurse took his temperature, using one of those ear thermometers. Seems he had a slight fever the day before but everything was normal now. I also leaned the nurses name was Lauren Mallory.

When she FINALLY left I turned back to Ethan. "Hey buddy you hungry?"  
>He looked up at me with wide eyes and nodded enthusiastically.<p>

"Yeah…. Hungy…" He said rubbing his belly a little. "who you?" He asked staring at me with a pleading expression. I knew he was asking my name not who I was literally. He knew me by now.

"Bella." I said softly and he nodded.

'Miss Bella?" I smiled slightly. He seemed very polite. I mentally grinned a bit at his cuteness.

"Yes Ethan?"

"potty…"

I frowned a bit at first not sure what he meant then nodded. "OH you have to go potty?" He nodded quickly squirming where he sat. I picked him up and carried him into the bathroom while rolling the IV stand with me.

I helped him when needed before having him wash his hand and go back into the room. I sat him on the bed gently.

"Tanks." He said softly. I kissed his head gently. "Welcome…Oh there is Emmett my brother…he brought us food."

At this Ethan's eyes lit up. "IN IN." He called before covering his mouth quickly after his shouting. He looked at me like a scared puppy so I grinned. "IN IN." I said louder and the boy giggled softly. He was obviously afraid he had gotten into trouble with his loud statement.

So IN IN Emmett came with maybe twenty-five balloons and a giant teddy bear and a huge grin on his face.

"Emmett?" I said calmly. He looked at me smiling. "Where is the food?" He frowned. "oh…sorry I forgot. I seen the gift shop and I just had to get some stuff!" I growled a little. Geez can not take a joke." He muttered opening the door wider to reveal Jasper, holding the trays of food rolling his eyes at Emmett.

"Here is your food Bells." He said handing me a tray and setting the other on the little stand in front of Ethan.

I had the same thing as Ethan but a larger serving. It was tomato soup with some grilled cheese and juice. Well I had a soda and Ethan had some juice.

"Miss Bella?" Ethan said softly. I looked at him smiling a little. "yeah? Mr. Ethan?" He spoke after another frown. "it hot?" He asked looking at it a moment.

I smiled a bit before scooping some up holding it to his mouth after blowing on it. He smiled and ate it.

**One week later**

This was how the days went for the entire week. Me waking up before him, changing and getting ready for the day, feeding him breakfast, lunch and dinner until his IV was removed and he could feed himself and simply loving the little boy. Best of all I got in touch with his social worker and was approved to be his foster mother. A rushed job she had said but it was mostly because my dad was chief of police in Forks.

"He is being discharged you two can finally go home." Carlisle said as he held out some papers for me to sign since I was his legal guardian now.

"Thank you Carlisle. You have been very kind to him."

the man nodded I understanding. "Of course…I am will all patients but he is something else…" He smiled gently. "He reminds me of my son when he was that age…he went MIA a year ago…he was in the war. Never found a body…Well like I said he reminds me greatly of Edward when he was a toddler." He smiled ruffling the boys hair gently before looking back at me and explained a few other things.

"Sorry to hear about your son…and thank you." I said shaking his hand before turning back to Ethan who was sitting on Emmett's lap. He had grown attached to him over the last couple of days. Maybe it was because of the food he brought. (tons of snacks.)

"Ethan time to get dressed. Time to go. "I said gently.

"you go way?" He asked staring straight at me. I shook my head. "Yup and your coming home with me and uncle Emmy." I grinned slightly at the name Ethan had given him.

"I go wit you?" He asked getting a nod from me.

He ran over into my arms and I smiled kissing his cheek. I gently pulled on the shirt getting his cast through then a sweater along with jeans and a baseball cap.

Once he was all dressed I made Emmett gather all of the belongings HE had bought for Ethan. I took Ethan into my arms and headed down to my car. Well I normally drove my truck but this was probably not very safe for a toddler so I had dad bring me one of Billy's old cars for now. Dad took my truck home. I would have to get a safer car for us but for now this was good. Better then Emmett's jeep.

I made sure the car seat was in place before setting him into it and buckling him in.

Once on the road I put the radio on a kids station and let him listen to music while I drove. He was asleep in less then half an hour. I just could not wait to show him his room! Alice had instructed the boys on what to do from her bed so I knew it would be fabulous.

Had to admire her skills even if she was annoying sometimes a person could not help but love her.

Sighing quietly I drove toward home. I still had to figure out if I could still teach and take care of Ethan, if not I could take a year off and find another job if I had to but hopefully Ethan would be able to handle being left with Alice or at the day care located next to the school. Either way things would work out.

Soon enough I pulled into the drive way of the two story house and grinned slightly before climbing out. Emmett was already inside. The Jeep was parked in front of the house.

I walked over to the back door and unbuckled Ethan. "Wake up Ethan were home." His eyes slowly opened and herbed his eyes with a groggy expression on his face. "Home?" He said quietly, unsure. I giggled a bit before taking him out and setting him on the ground before going to the front door. I opened it and the little boy walked inside.

I did not see Emmett so I figured he was some where in the house giving us a moment.

'Want to see your room Ethan?" I asked and he nodded. "Go look its upstairs.' He nodded vigorously before heading up the steps quickly. I had found out his room at his house had nothing but a sheet and pillow on the floor and the room was a mess with few toys.

I sighed quietly. Well he was in for a surprise.

I headed up the steps and went to the door opening it for him.

Ethan walked inside with wide baby like eyes. "my woom?" He asked softly looking at me. I nodded.

He looked to his bed which was one of those cool race car beds. "Big bed?" I nodded a bit. "Mmhmm…."

His room was painted blue with a race track design going up the wall then down on the floor forming the illusion of a race track. The bed was situated on the floor near the track. In the corner was a large dresser that was painted red with little race cars on it as well.

Why race cars?

Because Emmett bought him some toy cars and the little boy fell in love immediately.

A large toy chest was in he other corner filled to the brim with toys and legos, another smaller toy box next to it filled with race cars, trains and toy tracks. Damn Alice was spoiling my boy. Alice came from allot of money but liked living in the small town in a simple house, but she loved shopping. Next to the bed was one of the giant teddy bears Emmett bought.

Then I went to look in the closet and there was tons of clothes on three racks. The racks perfect size for children's clothes.

There was a corner with a table and a bunch of different art supplies that could be used for crafts. Everything that might be small or dangerous like scissors was up on a high shelf, so if needed I could get them for him. On a lower shelf was crayons and paper for him to use. And next to that was a few shelf's with books, puzzles and other things of that nature.

The small boy was looking around amazed. He poked everything as if making sure it was all real. "Mine?" He asked again looking at him with wide eyes. I walked over scooping him up and spinning him gently. "Yup all yours baby do you like it?" I asked him and he nodded and hugged him.

"Yes Miss Bella!"

I had tried to get him to just call me Bella but he insisted on the miss part. I just shrugged it off after awhile. It was adorable.

The little boy yawned a bit. "Want to take a nap before lunch time?" I asked and he nodded a little. He had not slept at all the night before. He kept having night mares so even at the ride home he probably did not get enough sleep.

"I pulled the sheets back on his face car bed and set the boy between the sheets and pulled it over him and kissed his head and closed the curtains leaving them open slightly for him, he was afraid of the dark. I stayed with him until he fell asleep.

"Welcome home Ethan…" I whispered kissing his head and headed down to make something for lunch.

I found Emmett in the kitchen eating a bowl of trix cereal. "Really Em? Don't you know? Trixs are for kids." I playfully smacked his arm. "The room is wonderful…though Alice went a little over board" I told him sincerely. I kissed his cheek before going to work on lunch. Emmett grinning like an idiot.

I would have to call and thank Alice and Jasper later. I know they had hired someone to help but that's okay I was happy they made the room perfect!

And my son was home and it was happy.

* * *

><p><strong>OKAY there was chapter 2! <strong>

**I know not that long but its okay I get chapters out quicker this way!**

**On my old account 1 chapter was 5,000 or more words updated one every week or too **

**Anyway hope you like it!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Love ya all who read my story/stories!**


	3. Chapter 3: Fear

**Sorry for the wait was working on a couple of memorial videos for my uncle and grandfather. **

**Uncle passed away 7-14-11 and was 50 years old. **

**Grandpa passed away on Easter 4-24-11**

**Um..Okay here is chapter three **

**Hope you all enjoy it! **

**Thank you for all the reviews! Been awhile since I have gotten so many! **

**Disclaimer: is there any point in this? I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THEM! Hehe**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4: Fear<strong>

* * *

><p>I had given Emmett and Jasper specific instructions as to where Ethan's room was to be. Right next to mine. Now if I had a boy friend, not that I did, I could always go to the guest room upstairs but for now I was happy with this. The main reason for this was because Ethan had constant nightmares are night and it was easier if we were closer. He was usually okay napping for an hour or two never seen him have a night mare in that time from usually when he got into a deeper sleep.<p>

I was in the kitchen making him some grilled cheese with ham in it humming softly with Emmett watching me from the table waiting for his.

"Emmett? Didn't you just eat like a whole box of trix cereal?" He nodded enthusiastically when I looked at him. "But your still hungry?" He nodded with a sheepish smile.

"Yeah…I am fuckin hungry okay! I am a big boy and I need all the food I can get." he rubbed his belly grinning. I sighed and turned to flip one of the grilled cheese on the flat top grill.

"And no more swearing! Ethan does not need to hear such foul language and every time you swear you will owe him a dollar! I will make sure he knows this!" I smirked at him before turning back to the stove.

"But I will be broke by the end of the fuckin day!"

I giggled slightly because this was true. He would. "Shush I am serious Em when Ethan is around cut the swearing." I said seriously. I would not have an issue since I really did not swear much unless I was screaming at Emmett. I could avoid most of them if I had to.

"Fine your no fun Bella." He pouted like a baby and crossed his arms over his chest before staring off into space.

"Dad said he is coming into town this weekend to meet Ethan but to call if you thought it was too soon or some shit like that. " I promptly walked over smacking him in the back of the head before going back to the grilled cheese.

Dad had come by the hospital and I spoke to him but Ethan was asleep at the time so they still had not met. He had met Jasper a few times but not as much as Emmett. Emmett had been in there everyday talking about random things and funny things. He even got Ethan to laugh a couple of times, and I have to say no bad words around him, yet.

Ethan still was a bit unsure about Emmett but defiantly more comfortable around him then Jasper or the doctors.

"Alright Em, I will call him later and talk to him about it."

Emmett nodded and went back to day dreaming.

I laughed slightly and went back to cooking lunch.

"Miss Bella?" A tired voice said from outside the kitchen. I turned my head with a small smile. "Hey Ethan.. have a nice nap?" I asked kneeling down to his level and getting a nod from the small boy. He nodded again and rubbed his eyes shyly with his fists.

"Are you hungry buddy?" He looked up at me through his long lashed and blinked a few times before nodding. "Yeah…."

"Good, look we are having lunch with Emmett!" Ethan looked at him before waving at the grinning Emmett who was waving back.

I lifted Ethan gently into my arms and set him down in the chair that contained a booster seat for the little boy. I grinned widely when he squirmed to get comfortable.

I went back to the stove to finish cooking. I heard Emmett speak up to Ethan, his voice a it softer then normal so he did not scare him…well it was a little quieter. "Want something to drink? "

"um…yeah?" It sounded more like a question then an answer.

"What would you like? Juice? Milk? Water?" Emmett asked enthusiastically.

"Um…ilk?" He said meaning milk. I smiled a bit and

Emmett grinned before standing up and walking over to me. "milk right?" I nodded with a giggle handing him a cup with a straw. I had forgotten to have them pick up a few sippy cups but he was pretty good with cups in the hospital so it would be fine. He was almost three anyway time for him to get off the sippy cups soon anyway, but if they went out it would be better.

I shook my head getting rid of my thoughts. I really did think too much for my own good sometimes. I silently watched as Emmet brought the cup of milk to Ethan half full just incase he spilled it. I had explained this too him earlier in the week. Ethan took the cup slowly, carefully and took a small sip.

"ank you" He said softly looking into the cup with a small smile but his face was full of nervousness and fear. Sighing quietly I flipped the last of the grilled cheese into a dish then made some french fries.

I sliced Ethan's into four pieces and put some french fries on the side with some ketchup. I put it in front of him and smiled a bit. He had been pretty silent the whole time he was in the kitchen. "here you go Ethan." He nodded a little. "Ank you miss Bella…" He said before he started eating slowly, carefully.

I sat watching him, remembering the first time he was able to feed himself. It had been when the IV was taken out two days earlier.

**Flashback**

"_Hey Ethan I brought you some mashed potatoes, corn and meatloaf" Emmett said grinning as he came into the room like he was bringing an ultimate feast, I smiled at that but when I looked at Ethan it looked like one to him and his eyes were wide and happy at the thought of food. _

_I helped Ethan sit up and moved the tray in front of him. The meatloaf already cut into bite sized pieces for him. _

_I passed him his plastic fork and he took it silently before he started eating. It reminded me allot of Emmett but for a two year old he was eating extremely fast and that was not a good thing at all. He could choke!_

"_Ethan?' I said stopping him from eating so quickly. _

"_No one is going to take your food, you have to eat it slowly and chew it before swallowing…I promise you can take all the time you need but you can not eat that fast our you will get sick okay?"_

He frowned and flinched from my hand on his arm. He was biting his bottom lip and seemed extremely nervous but he nodded.

So he slowly started to eat but Ethan's eyes scanned the room constantly like he was waiting for someone to try and take it away.

_Later that day I had asked him why he ate so quickly and he answered with a simple._

"_cause…it go way.." Which I interrupted as if he did not eat it quickly someone would take it away._

_After putting the pieces together quickly I figured he meant someone took his food away if he did not eat it fast enough. _

**`end flashback`**

I was glad he had learned no one would take it he ate slower but was still very cautious when it came to his food but he did not question me about it.

I put four sandwiches on a dish for Emmett setting them in front of my monstrous brother along with a dish of fries. I got myself two and a few fries before getting a drink and sat down with a small smile and sipped the water before eating quietly. Now and again I would look up at Ethan who was eating with a small smile as he ate.

Though when he was nearly finished eating he reached for his cup and picked it up and sipped it before going to put it down. When he retracted his hand it hit the cup and it fell to the floor and milk spilled all over the floor. It was not much but enough to make a mess.

"Oh my…." I said before standing and going to get a rag. I turned to look at Ethan and gasped softly.

He was shaking violently and his arms wrapped around his self mumbling. I dropped the rag and ran over to him. When I got closer I finally heard what he was mumbling. 'I'm sorry…sowwy, sowwy, no hurt, sowwy." He repeated over and over.

I picked him up, causing him to shake more but I held him rocking back and forth humming softly and now and again saying soothing words. "Do not worry I will not hurt you, it was an accident, shhhh.' it took another five minutes before his eyes opened and he looked at me and spoke directly too me.

"Sowwy Miss Bella…pwease…no huwt…" He whispered clinging to me. "I good…I good." He repeated his green eyes filling with tears as he clutched my shirt tightly.

"You're a very good boy Ethan, everything is okay. I would never ever hurt you and your never going leave. I will keep you here forever! Is that okay with you?"

After drying his eyes he looked up into mine nodding and shutting his eyes tightly one more but a smile on his lips. "Nevew weave." He repeated in his baby voice. After hearing his words I new I would fight to keep this boy in my life. If they found his biological father or family I would still fight to be allowed to see him. Even in the short time I knew Ethan I knew he was going to be my baby.

Emmett cleaned the spilled milk for me before heading off into the living room. When Ethan was calmed down I brought him upstairs to use the bathroom and change into some new clothes since he spilled some milk onto it.

Once Ethan was in fresh clothes I scooped him up. "Want to see Uncle Jazzy? I want to thank his wife Alice for helping with your room. Is that okay?' I asked him with a small smile.

Ethan looked slightly nervous at the request but nodded. Ethan had not taken to Jasper completely but he was very calm around my charming brother and was getting used to him. "You'll like Alice. She is going to have babies! You can be there big cousin." I grinned getting him to nod. I picked him up, holding him gently as we headed outside.

I walked slowly to the house next door and knocked three times and I smiled when the door opened to reveal Jasper grinning. 'Hey Bells! Hi Ethan…do you like your new room?" This made Ethan smile at Jasper which made Jasper get happier.

"Yeah…it…big." I smiled gently kissing the boys head gently. "Good I am glad you like it!" He grinned at the boy before stepping aside to allow me inside.

"Come on in Bella."

"Thanks Jasper…and for helping in the room too." I hugged him with my free arm before stretching and stetting Ethan down. He latched onto my leg and refused to let go. I sighed kneeling down in front of him. "It's alright buddy…your safe, here hold my hand we can go and see Alice." I grinned a bit and stood. He reluctantly released my leg and grasped my hand tightly.

I slowly headed up the steps with Ethan in hand. "I will be up in a few Bella." Jasper said from the kitchen. I grinned slightly. "alright." Soon I was helping Ethan climb the stairs. Alice had refused to leave her room on second floor for the guest room on the first.

She had said simply.

'_if I go into labor up here then Jasper or Emmett can bring me to the car I refuse to leave my comfy bed and my closet!'_

I laughed for days thinking about it. She was too funny. The reason she was in bed was not. Of course even if things did not occur as they did she would of been put on bed rest soon, but during her fifth month she nearly lost both twins and was promptly put on bed rest. She barely got out of the bed since. She was determined to keep her children.

We planned a baby shower after she had them so she could actually participate. I think that excited her greatly. Alice was definitely one of a kind.

Soon we reached her door and knocked. Even the door was pink! I felt bad for Jasper.

"Come in!" I heard her ringing voice come from behind the door. I giggled and threw the door open. I held back a sigh when I seen her and Jaspers room for the millionth time. How did Jasper put up with this. My brother truly was a saint. The walls were a light pink and the dresser was pink, and the rug was pink, the lamps were pink, the doors were pink. Everything was pink. The only relief Jasper had was in his antique dresser that was black. Alice had incorporated it by having black bedside tables and the frame of there bed was painted black to match, but the sheets were again…pink.

I really hate the color pink by the way.

I held back my sigh and grinned at my friend.

"ALICE!"

Her eyes went wide and squirmed a bit in her bed to get comfortable.

"BELLA!" Se called back bouncing in her bed a grin on her face as she held her arms out. I walked over wrapping my arms around her the best I could before kissing her cheek. "I missed you Bella…" She said softly her eyes lowering slightly.

"I know Alice…I missed you too…OH I want you to meet…Ethan? Where did you go buddy?" I asked looking around. Then I spotted him not to far from the door, sitting on the floor with one of Alice's husky pups in his lap. Her female husky had puppies around three months ago.

He was giggling like I had never seen before the puppy licking his face and jumping around on him. He seemed very happy with the puppy in his arms.

"Well..seems Ethan is a little busy at the moment." I muttered turning back to Alice before moving to sit down on the bed next to her.

"How are the twins doing?" I asked patting her extremely large belly.

"they are fine Bella. But I am FAT…I can not even fit into any nice clothes I am stuck in stretchy pants and long T-shirts and I can see my feet! But enough about me. How are you doing?" She had listed off her problems and gotten to be in a matter of seconds before pointing to the boy in the corner.

I sighed softly. 'one your not fat, your pregnant and everything is alright, a little rough but that's expected…he dropped a glass of milk earlier and had something close to a panic attack…This is the happiest I have seen him." I motioned to him and the pup.

Alice leaned closer tome and whispered. "Want to keep the puppy? I am giving away most of them since I can not handle puppies and two babies? Plus he seems to like it so much.."

"Really Alice?" I asked grinning. I was not at all excited to have to take care of a dog but it made Ethan happy so it was well worth it. "Of course Bella." She peered over at Ethan.

"Ethan?" She said getting a warily glance from Ethan. 'Do you like the puppy?" He nodded excitedly but calmed down quickly. "You want to keep him?"

Ethan's eyes got incredibly wide. "REALLY?" He said louder then I ever heard and I giggled slightly.

Alice nodded. "Yup he is all yours…but he needs a name…what should his name be Ethan?" Alice asked sweetly. This made Ethan's face furrow in concentration. "Edward." He said simply. I tilting my head. "Why Edward Ethan?" I asked gently.

"Cause…he my daddy." He said softly looking at the puppy in his lap.

"WHo said that's your daddy?" I asked him carefully. Worried about what he might say. "Dada ames says he not daddy… Edward is daddy…" He said quietly. "Daddy ames says Edward dead. I his….daddy ames….say Edward gone… daddy ames mean, he huwt me." He said holding the puppy securely.

My eyes pricked with tears which I wiped away with my sleeve. I could cry later…right now it was about my son. He seemed in a trance of sorts stroking the puppy.

"Daddy James never come back. I keep you safe okay?" I said kneeling in front of him and hugging him gently. "and we can bring home our Edward later okay?" I said gently getting a nod out of him.

He slowly stood up holding the puppy who stayed contently in his arms as he walked over to Alice on the bed. "Tank you." He said sweetly. He looked at me then at Alice and I scooped him up setting him on the bed before climbing in as well.

"Your very Welcome Ethan. Hey want some Ice cream?" She leaned down whispering in his ear, and I heard every word but did not comment because Ethan nodded again moving closer to Alice. I guess it was easier for him to trust women even though his mother had been horrible to him. Either that or it was, his room, the puppy and now ice cream. Alice was good at winning over children.

Alice giggled and rang her bell three times. I guess that meant ice cream because Jasper came up with a carton of chocolate ice cream.

We spent a long while in bed eating ice cream before returning home and having dinner. There was not one incident. Thankfully Jasper provided us with puppy essentials before leaving so she was eating his puppy food.

Everything went smoothly until bath time. I knew this would be hard because even in the hospital they had to sedate the boy while they cleaned his wounds and cleaned him. He did not like being naked with people touching him. It had taken him a bit to get used tome helping him into his clothes.

"Ethan! Bath time?" I called knowing he was in his room.

"No! No miss Bella." He chanted when I opened the door. I walked over and sat down stroking his bronze hair gently.

"Ethan? I will not hurt you? Remember how we talked about me helping you with your clothes and stuff?" He nodded slowly. "And I did not hurt you then…and I will not hurt you in bath time. Come on I promise? You can play with bubbles?" I tempted him.

He shook his head shaking slightly.

"you want to keep on a pair of underwear in the tub?" I asked him knowing it may help him since when he was covered he felt safer.

He nodded a little his eyes very sad. 'Come on buddy everything will be fine…I promise." I picked him up and brought him to the bathroom. I started to fill the tub adding bubble bath and toys, rubber ducks and a little sail boat/

I helped him undress and left him in his underwear as promised. I covered his broken arm in the protective plastic before I set him into the tub where he seemed to get worse in his shaking. Once he was in the tub I stroked his hair gently until he calmed down a bit.

"You can play for awhile okay?" I said gently. He looked up at me with his big green eyes and nodded before he went to the toys and started playing. I moved to sit down on the toilet seat.

It still pained me to see him so thin. It was better though…the hospital fed him well and got himto gain a good amount of weight before releasing him. He was still bruised but those were yellowing in color and he was looking better physically.

Thankfully he allowed me to clean him and wash his hair. I thought it would have been a bigger fight but he seemed alright with my slow and gentle touches as I cleaned him off and helped him rinse off.

It had taken some doing but he was finally he was in bed with his arms wrapped around the puppy.

The rest of the week passed in a blur. Everyday something new would happen and it would make Ethan freak out. Bath times were better but he still had nightmares every night and it took more then an hour to calm him down each time. I found it tiring and worrisome he was having so many nightmares. I wish I could help him, but all I could do was sit in bed and hold him until he calmed down or cried himself back to sleep.

It was finally Sunday and the day my dad was coming over. He did not live far but he stayed away so Ethan could get used to things. Ethan was doing better around Emmett and Jasper and still adored Alice when we visited. She was the only other person he allowed to touch him. He did not trust my brother to even touch him yet. Alice was special in that way.

He was currently living in La Push with his girl friend Sue Clearwater. Though he was still chief of police in Forks.

Today was not only my dad's visit it was also Ethan's third birthday. It was June 20th.

He was only three years old and been in my life a little more then two weeks but he had quickly become my whole world.

* * *

><p><strong>There yeah go, CHAPTER THREE<strong>

**Picture of the husky pup in my profile.**

**Please review! I will update soon! **


	4. AN: SO SORRY! Delay in next chapter

I AM SOOOOO SORRY

I will not be able to update for awhile because the wire fo my laptop is not woking and IDK when/if I can get a new one!

So it will take me awhile to get an update out.

Please be patient I WILL UPDATE AS SOON AS POSSIBLE!

I have half of chapter four written so I am depressed about it

well until I am back.

I hope everyone sticks around while I am gone

T_T

I will write while I have no comp so...

Bye for now!


	5. Chapter 4: Birthday and babies

**Thank you all for your reviews! **

**Also I just had to name the puppy Edward! Its just soo cute! **

**LOL**

**ANYWAY Hope you like this chapter! Time skipping a few years in a chapter or two ^_^**

**Also I am getting a new wire next week! My dad fixed this one for now~**

**Disclaimer: I DO NO OWN TWILIGHT OR THERE CHARACTERS Just Ethan and Edward the husky pup ;p **

* * *

><p>Chapter 4: Birthday and babies<p>

* * *

><p>I slowly walked into Ethan's room with a small smile as I seen him curled up with the puppy. I slowly took out my camera and snapped a few pictures of him before putting it away. He just looked so peaceful. Last night had been one of the worst nights. He had been inconsolable for the longest time.<p>

I could not belive the reaction he had to wetting the bed.

**~Flashback~**

_I was asleep in my room when I head a scream from inside Ethan's room and I shot straight up in bed. Before Ethan came along I was a deep sleeper but ever since I brought him home I was such a light sleeper I would wake to a pin dropping. _

_I staggered out of bed, and wrapped my robe around my body before going into his room slowly. _

_There was no one in the bed and the comforter was thrown to the floor and part of it was sticking out from under the bed. I also heard a soft crying from underneath the bed as well. _

_I sighed quietly and went to kneel down next to the bed and looked underneath and seen the boy clutching the blanket against his crying form with his good hand his broken arm by his side._

"_Ethan…can you come out for Miss Bella? Please?" I said quietly holding my hand out gently. _

"_NOOOOO" He screamed slinking his way further under the bed his eyes wide._

I could not fit under the bed so I could not go under there after him.

"_Why not buddy?" I asked gently my eyes looking at him intently. _

"_Y-You g-gonna h-huwt me!" He cried out and I sighed softly shaking my head. _

"_I promise I won't hurt you buddy. I never would hurt you…what happened? You have another bad dream?" I asked with a small hopeful voice trying to calm him down._

"_N-No…I d-do bad." I did not understand at first . I then leaned up looking at his bed again. The sheets had a huge stain on it. He had wet the bed. _

_I groaned softly. What had those people done to him where he could get this scared over wetting the bed. He was only two!_

"Its okay buddy, it was only an accident. I will not hurt you…come here please?" I held my hands out again and he shook his head no…again. I stood slowly and thought a moment.

"_EMMETT!" I called when I opened the door. _

_He walked in a few minutes later rubbing his eyes and whined. "What BELLAAAA" He whimpered before looking at me._

"Emmett…can you pick up a bed with out hitting Ethan? He is hiding under the bed and I can not get to him." I asked him sweetly

_I do not even know how he got under there the space was so small, then again he was rather small for his age. _

"_Yeah sure…I will pick lift it up on the side he is under…and you can grab him okay? I can not lift a whole bed but I can lift it enough for you to get him" Emmett answered immediately more awake sine I mentioned Ethan. _

_I nodded and went to the side he was hiding and Emmett lifted the bed gently and carefully. Ethan tried to scurry away but I picked him up hugging him gently enough though he tried to get away from me._

Emmett took the sheets off the bed and went to find some new ones. I thanked him quickly before sitting down in the corner of the room and I stroked the boys hair gently.

"No..No.' He kept whispering and trying to escape my grasp again.

_"Shhhh it is okay. You're a good boy…a good good boy. And a big boy yourgona be three tomorrow" I kept saying into his ears. He did not calm down so I eventually started to sing into his ear as I rocked him gently My eyes closed as I rubbed his arms and back and head. He was slowly calming down. Music seemed to help him. I would have to get him a CD with soothing songs he could listen to every night perhaps it would help? _

_Eventually he had calmed down but it took an hour of singing and rocking. "Can we change your clothes buddy? They are all wet." I whispered gently. _

"_I sowwy…" He said sadly._

"It was an accident everything is okay." He nodded slowly as I helped him out of his pajama pants and cleaned him up gently before getting him into some new pants and a new shirt.

_Emmett had dried the bed and put a towel on top of the spot incase it was still a little wet and then put the sheets on. Finally the small boy was tucked in and his little dog Edward was put back on the bed so Ethan could sleep with him. While Edward was small he could jump on and off the bed and he was paper trained so he went out the door and used the paper we kept in the bathroom across the hall. _

_Once he was finally asleep I took a small breath and kissed his head before going to bed. _

**~End Flashback~**

When I seen he was still sleeping I slowly headed down to the kitchen to make breakfast.

I decided to make some delicious chocolate chip pancakes. Double chocolate chip pancakes. Ethan loved chocolate so I figured it would be a good breakfast for his birthday.

I checked the clock. It was six-thirty. Ethan usually woke up around seven. I got to work. I made pancake batter from scratch before melting some chocolate chips and stirred it inside. Once they were nice and chocolaty I poured it into the pan and added a bunch of chocolate chips on top of it.

I hummed softly as the chocolate smell moved through the kitchen. I grinned widely. I loved chocolate too. It was my dirty secret.

Emmett came into the kitchen a minute after the first pancake was done.

Only food would wake this big oaf of a brother up this early.

"Emmett sit down its not done yet!" I waved the spatula at him before rolling my eyes at his puppy dog eyes as he sulked back to his seat and sat down.

A not to long later Ethan came into the kitchen with a rather determined look on his face. He waved at me before walking over to Emmett and giving him a serious look. "help me! Pwease?" He pointed to the chair he sat in.

I was confused. He never let anyone other then me touch him.

Well if he was this determined let it happen. I still watched out of the corner of my eye. A small smile on my lips when I seen the shocked look on Emmett's face. He recovered after a moment though.

"You really want me to?" He asked Ethan with a worried smile. In the hospital Ethan had allowed Emmet to hold him a few times but since they he ran from any touch Emmett tried.

"Yeah…I twee..I big boy." He said with the same determined tone as he stomped his little foot.

I giggled a little. I doubt it would be that easy but he wanted it to happen.

Emmett nodded a bit before pulling out the chair and held his arms out to Ethan. The boy stood there a moment running his fingers through his messy hair. A nervous habit I picked up on when he was in the hospital.

"Emmett won't hurt you Ethan, its fine. I am here." I said to him from where I stood at the stove.

Ethan nodded a little before slowly stepping into Emmett's outstretched arms and held his own up for him. My big brother picked Ethan up, causing him to shake slightly but not scream. I was proud of him. He gently set Ethan in the chair before ruffling his hair gently.

Ethan still shook a bit but had a small smile on his lips.

He was proud of himself too. I could tell.

"You want something to drink? " Emmett asked Ethan a grin wide on his lips. I rolled my eyes turning back to my pancakes.

"Milk or juice?" Emmett asked. I guess Ethan nodded his head.

"Milk."

Emmett poured him a glass of milk and put it on the table in a cup. He refused sippy cups. He wanted a normal cup like everyone else.

Once Ethan was sipping his milk I brought him a plate of pancakes. Already cut up for him. I set the dish in front of him and kissed his head. "I am proud of you." I whispered into his ear.

I giggled at his confused look. "Why Miss Bella?" He asked tilting his head slightly.

"Because you let Emmett pick you up! You're a very good boy. And a big boy" I said kissing his head again.

"Really?"

"Yup."

"Oh and Ethan?"

"Yeah?"

"Happy birthday!"

He smiled huge and nodded. "Tank you!" He said hugging me.

"Eat your pancakes. I need to get Emmett his." I said before going and getting Emmett a stack of pancakes, around six or seven of them. Compared to my three and Ethan's two. Ethan would probably want another one but I gave him two for now.

I added maple syrup to mine and Ethan's dish and when Emmett gave me a pleading look I added some to his dish as well before rolling my eyes at him.

Once we were all settled in and eating our pancakes I finally spoke to Ethan about the rest of the day.

"Ethan? My dad is coming today…he is really excited to meet you. He is your grandpa" I said carefully to him.

He looked at me nodding slowly a small frown on his lips.

"He is a good person Ethan…you know how those police men helped you when you mama hurt you?" He nodded again still not saying anything but he had stopped eating for the moment.

"Well he is the best police man ever! He protected me when I was little and he wants to meet you can help protect you too. He is very nice, Do you want to meet him?" I asked him as I ran my fingers through his hair a moment.

He bit his bottom lip before speaking softly. "He is…nice?" He said and I nodded in agreement. "Very." I added quickly. "Alwight…you not weave?" He asked biting his bottom lip a bit harder.

"Of course buddy! Oh and guess what? He is bringing you a birthday present!" I added to make it a bit more appealing to him. He nodded with a bigger smile.

"Oh and we are giving you a party too…a party is for your birthday. It is just me, Emmett, Alice, Jasper and my daddy." I said nodding a little.

He looked extremely nervous but of course Emmett jumped in. "There will be lots of cake and ice cream and presents and Miss Bella will not leave at all okay?" He grinned at the small boy. Of course cake and ice cream! He loved sweets!

He seemed to calm down allot at that. "Okay!…" He said softly staring at Emmett then he continued.

"okay…unkie Emmey" He smiled at Emmett and I smiled again ruffling the boys hair before looking at Emmett who was smiling at the small boy. He looked very happy but also slightly upset. Probably because he had been called Emmey. It was the first time Ethan had spoken to him so directly. He had never called him uncle before.

"Awww! Your so adorable Ethan! I will make sure you get an even bigger piece of cake!" Emmett said extremely giddy.

"Sheesh! Stop bouncing Emmett! Everyone eat there pancakes!" I commanded gently before I started eating as well. Ethan smiled a bit at Emmett before looking down.

I had a feeling when Ethan completely trusted Emmett they would be trouble together.

We finished breakfast in relative silence. When we were done I sent Ethan to his room to play for a bit before turning to Emmett.

"Alice wanted me to send you over to bring her down to the living rooms so she can be a part of the party and order you and Jasper how to decorate." I smirked at him knowing Alice got on his nerves sometimes.

"But Bella! Why can't Jasper get his wife down stairs! That's his job!" Emmett said pouting. I rolled my eyes slightly. "Alice does not trust Jasper to bring her down the steps. Because he is picking up some stuff for her." I shrugged slightly.

When he did not say anything I sighed. "Go Emmett! Dad will be here soon and I need some time to get there acquainted with out Ethan freaking out Shoo Shoo! Go Help Alice!" I pushed him toward the door as he glared at me. "Fine Bella! But you owe me!" He complained before going upstairs to get ready to go.

He left around twenty minutes later having showered and changed into a pair of jeans and a short sleeve shirt. He gave me a glowering look before leaving.

I then took out my phone and called my father.

It rang twice before my dad answered.

"Hey dad, morning. Just wanted to know what time your coming up?"

"I am on my way now actually. Just left a few minutes ago. Sue wanted to come but I told her the boy would probably be overwhelmed."

"Oh! That's great. Gives him more time to get used to you."

"Yeah figured that."

"So…I will see you in a bit?" I asked not sure what else to say. We always had short conversations. Neither of us were very talkative.

"Yeah talk to you soon."

"Bye daddy love you."

"Love you to Bells."

He hung up and I smiled a bit as I went up stairs to help Ethan get dressed.

I soon had Ethan in a shirt that said 'Birthday Fun! I am 3 today!' with a picture of a train on the bottom. (picture in profile) He loved the shirt and made me read it to him twice. I helped him into some jeans and the combed his messy hair into a reasonable place. It never did sit right. I guess he got it from his father.

He looked nothing like Victoria only the slight shape of the face and his nose was similar as well but everything else was exactly like who ever his father was. Who ever this Edward character was. I wonder if he even knew?

As I finished combing his hair I heard a knock on the door and smiled. "That's my dad." I said gently.

He shook slightly and I knelt down in front of him. "Come down when your ready to meet him okay? He is not going any where and neither am I okay?"

This seemed to calm Ethan down because he nodded and went to sit down on his bed quietly.

"I'll be down stairs alright Ethan?" He nodded again playing with one of his toys. I kissed his head and ran to my room and through on a shirt and jeans before going to open the door.

"Hey dad! Its good to see you!" I said hugging him. I always loved my father. Today he was dressed casually in a pair of jeans and a long sleeved flannel shirt, his hair combed back. His mustache tickled my forehead as he kissed it. "Good to see you too Bells." He said releasing his hold on me.

"Ethan will be down in a bit. He is nervous about meeting you." I added when he gave me a confused look.

He nodded in understanding before bending down and picking up to rather large gifts. I gave him a questioning look and he grinned. "Secret." He tapped my nose after setting the gifts down inside the room.

"I told you not to spoil him…not a good habit for him to get into to." I muttered softly, even though I was spoiling him a bit.

"Yeah yeah! I am just happy to have someone to buy gifts for even at a young age you did not want gifts…such a stubborn child." He shook his head still smiling.

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah yeah yeah, coffee?" I asked him heading to the kitchen.

"Yeah sounds good Bells."

I nodded heading into the kitchen to get him some coffee. Though right when I poured the second cup I heard something from the living room. A little panicking voice and the coffee was forgotten.

"Miss Bella?" He caled from the bottom of the stairs hands clutched in front of him.

"I a right here Ethan, I was in the kitchen. Want to help me get the coffee?" I asked and he nodded holding his arms out to me. He could see my father sitting on the couch but Charlie was trying not to watch me and Ethan.

I picked him up easily and walked into the kitchen pouring the second cup and putting the two on a tray. "Want a snack Ethan?" He nodded and I hummed softly looking through the cabinets for something he could have.

"Want some crackers with peanut butter?" I asked him as I found some saltines and peanut butter.

"Yeah." he said nodding. I sat him on the counter as I took out a few crackers and added some peanut butter onto them and put them on the tray with the coffee and some milk for Ethan before setting Ethan on the floor.

"Ready?" I asked him and he nodded a bit. I picked up the tray and held it with one hand and held Ethan's hand with my other. As I walked I constantly made sure I kept my balance not wanting a bout of clumsiness dump hot coffee on my father or myself. I set the tray on the table and handed my dad his coffee before sitting down on a chair across from my father.

I then lifted Ethan into my lap and he leaned against me.

"Ethan this is my dad, Charlie. That makes him you grandpa….Dad this is Ethan." I said gently waiting for one of them to say something.

"Hi…." Ethan said softly with a wave before leaning back against me as close to me as he could be.

"Hi Ethan." Dad said smiling at the boy. "Bella told me it was your birthday today. How old are you?" He asked even though it was on his shirt.

Ethan pointed to his shirt before holding up three fingers. "tis many.." He said softly. "Twee."

"OH! Your such a big boy!" He said grinning widely. I forget how good my dad was with me and my brothers when we were this age.

"I got you something for your birthday….and you can open one now and one later…" He motioned to the two gifts near the door. "Want to?" He asked smiling again.

Ethan looked a bit unsure and looked at me. "go ahead and pick one." I said kissing his head and Ethan smiled slightly. "Alwight…" He said slowly climbing off my lap walking to the two gifts never turning his back to us and keeping his eyes on me.

He went for the larger package first. Little kids were always predictable.

He opened the brightly colored gift carefully and finally got the paper off and he inspected it with a small smile.

I turned to glare at my father. "A key board dad? Seriously? He is three years old!" I hissed under my breath.

He leaned over whispering in my ear. "I have been a cop many years Bella.. One thing I learned is if a child who has been through trauma has an outlet. Like music or art it helps. I even signed him up for lessons but that can wait until he is ready" He nodded and I sighed shaking my head. I had thought similarly but not a key board. Maybe…paints or crayons or something.

"piano?" He said looking at me with a small smile on his lips and I nodded. "A small piano…it is called a keyboard…" Wait how did he know what a piano was. I wonder if he had seen one before. So I decided to ask him just that. "Did you ever see a piano before Ethan?"

He nodded. "yeah…when mama…and daddy ames were gone I would push the buttons…" He said looking rather guilty about it. I frowned a bit. They had left him alone? Well I guess it was better then them being there in the long run.

"Do you like the piano?"I smiled gently at him and he nodded. "It pwetty." He nodded again then walked over hugging me. I then whispered in his ear. "Say thank you to grandpa."

He bit his lip but turned to smile at my father. "Ank you ampa!" I never realized how cute kids were when they could not say certain letters.

"Your welcome Ethan." My dad smiled at him and then Ethan turned to me. "Can I pawy wit it now?"

His eyes were bright and excited. It was a first. I nodded "for a little while." I then opened the box bringing it up to his room and set it up. "Now Ethan it is not a toy so you can not break it okay?" He nodded and I explained what certain buttons did and how to turn it on. Then I left him to his own devices and went back to the living room.

"Bells? I was going to give you this before Ethan came down." He said before handing me a picture of a man with dirty blond hair and deep blue eyes. "Who is this?" I asked noticing it was a mug shot.

"That there is James. This was taken three years ago, last known photo of him. He is eighteen in there. I figured you should have his picture incase you see him." He added tapping it a moment.

I glared at the picture before folding it and stuffing it in to a draw Ethan could not reach. I did not need him finding the picture and freaking out over it.

"Thanks dad…for the picture and for what you got Ethan." I smiled a bit and kissed his cheek causing his face to redden slightly.

As I went to sit down I heard Ethan playing upstairs. To my surprise he was playing an actual song. A simple one but a song none the less. Twinkle Twinkle Little Star. Where in the world did he learn that. He had to of been playing with one hand since his other one was broken. But regardless the boy played a good tune. I just smiled and shook my head and leaned back getting into a comfortable conversation with my dad.

When twelve-o'clock came I grinned sitting up and stretching. "Ethan! Were going to Uncle Jazz's and Auntie Alice's house!"

Ethan came down a few minutes later. Dad had already walked over so I picked Ethan up. "Miss Bella?" He said looking into my eyes. "We bring Edward?" I nodded with a small smile before putting a leash on the pup before heading next door with Ethan.

When I opened the door I was surprised by the many balloons and decorations for the kids party. Obviously Ethan was to because he stared wide eyed at everything. The balloons, the presents, the party hats, birthday banner. Alice really goes all out.

Speaking of Alice she was sitting in a large recliner with a blanket over her waist grinning. "Happy Birthday Ethan! Come give Aunty a hug." She held her arms out. I set Ethan down and he walked over giving her a small hug.

He trusted Alice for some reason as well.

Everyone in the room was wearing ridiculous party hats so of course they stuck one on my head and in return stuck one on Ethan's head as well. He was not to happy about it but smiled any way,

The whole party went smoothly enough. Ethan even let Emmett hold him when he had to blow out the candles on the big chocolate cake. Emmett sat down and Ethan sat on his lap so he could reach to blow them out. It was adorable.

Ethan loved all the presents, clothes, toys, paint, paper, and one of those toys he could sit on in his room and ride around. All and all Ethan had allot of fun.

The party continued though Ethan fell asleep around four on Jasper and Alice's couch. Little Edward curled up against him. I put a blanket over him before going to sit with Alice for a bit.

"Thank you Alice you did a wonderful job."

"I did not do anything it was all the men." She grinned.

"But you told them what to do, so you did it." I tapped her nose grinning.

"Okay Okay your soooo right Bella!"

I laughed slightly hugging her shoulders. "your going to be such a great mom Alice." I said softly.

Alice smiled and nodded a bit. "I hope so..though I always thought I would be a mother first…you seem to have beat me to that…" She motioned to Ethan.

"What do you mean Alice I am not pregnant?" I was confused and probably a little dense.

"Bella? You are his mother in every shape and form you just never carried him and birthed him. He is yours…I can tell. He loved you , its nice, make sure you adopt him. He would not to well if he was separated from you." Alice was always very insightful and I loved her for it.

"Of course I will Alice. I love.."

"OH!: I was cut off when Alice grabbed he stomach suddenly.

"Whats wrong Alice?" I asked quickly.

"Contraction." She said seriously.

I did not respond so she continued.

"I think the babies are coming Bella! My water just broke!" Alice said her eyes wide in shock as she looked down. The chair soaked. This was surprising since she was not due for another month or more but the doctors said to expect it since she was with twins and since she was a small frie she had a better chance of delivering early.

Well here comes two new additions to the family!

"JASPER YOUR GONNA BE A DADDY!"

Alice screamed at the top of her lungs.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay! There is Chapter 4!<strong>

**Longer then the others !**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**YAY**

**I'll try to get another chapter out in a day or two!**

**ALICE IS HAVING BABIES WOOT WOOT!**

**Um… yeah…**

**OH and do not worry skipping in a chapter or two! (like I said in the AN above)**

**Edward will show up soon! SOOO keep a look out for Edward!**

**Edward the human not Edward the puppy lol**

**OKAY REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 5: Birth and grandparents

**Okay! Here is chapter five! **

**And some of these reviews seem to read my mind :p **

**You shall see what I mean in this chapter ^_^ l hope :p**

**DISCLAIMER: ETHAN IS MINE and Alice's babies are MINE! Everyone else is not!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5: Birth and grandparents <strong>

* * *

><p>"<em>JASPER YOUR GONNA BE A DADDY!" <em>

_Alice screamed at the top of her lungs._

I winced covering my ears when Alice shouted to Jasper. I looked over to Ethan surprised he was still asleep.

Just as I looked at Alice again Jasper came in a slightly worried expression on his face. A first for my brother! He was always so composed. "Alice? I know…but do you mean…like right now?"

"Yes Jasper I mean RIGHT NOW. My water broke, you need to take me to the hospital…now…" Alice was giving him the glare of all glares her hand around he stomach.

"Right….Hospital…doctor., bag…Alice…babies…daddy!" Jasper said going back and froth from the phone to Alice.

My dad walked in watching Jasper for a moment. "Stop Jasper. Call her doctor first then go get he bag." He commanded putting a hand on his shoulder. "R-Right I knew that!" He said rushing to the phone.

Dad sighed shaking his head before walking over and sitting on the other side of Alice.

"Ready to have my grand babies Alice?" He asked kissing her cheek gently. She smiled at him a moment before nodding slightly as well.

"Do not worry about Jasper, he will calm down when the time comes…should of seen me when Renee was pregnant with the kids…oh goodness…she was nearly popping Jasper out in the car!"

"Dad! To much information! I do not need to hear out Jasper was almost bon in the car!" Jasper was five minutes older then Emmett.

Alice nodded in agreement to what he has said.

"Alice! How far apart are they?" Jasper asked quickly and Alice winced as she had another contraction.

"They are about nine minutes apart Jasper." I told him rubbing Alice's arm gently.

Alice was going to have a C section so she should be getting to the hospital soon. Alice refused to birth twins. Even if she would have a scar from the C-section she said it was worth it. Doctors agreed it would be better to have the C-section since she had a few problems in the start of the pregnancy.

Jasper smiled and nodded slightly. "A-Alright." He spoke a few more minutes before hanging up. "He said we should go to the hospital." Jasper went up the steps to get Alice's overnight bag, which was more like a suitcase

"I am going to get Ethan up and get him in his car seat. I will meet you guys at the hospital alright?" I asked as Jasper came down with the bag. Emmett came in and picked Alice up.

"Alright Bella…see you soon." Alice smiled before nodding slightly. "Dad? I think you should go with them…Jasper looks ready to have a heart attack." I said looking at him a moment.

"Of course Bella…I will probably put him in the back with Alice and dive." He grinned before kissing my cheek and going to open the door for Emmett so he could get Alice to the car. "Emmett? You ridding with me?"I asked quickly.

"yeah Bella meet you at your car." He gave me a grin before heading out to Jasper's car.

Just then Jasper came down the stairs looking very flustered.

"Jasper calm down everything is fine."

"But Bella, they are early! Allot of bad things can happen if there early…and..and I don't know how to be a father. I am not ready for this! I have never done this before!"

"The doctor said they would probably come early, I am sure they will be fine. Oh and Jasper it is too late to worry about that because whether your ready or not there coming As for you not knowing how to be a father, I did not know how to be a mother or raise a child but here I am with Ethan. You will know when you hold them the first time you will know how to care for them. Now go and be with your wife! Dad is driving."

I patted his shoulder gently and he nodded slowly "Alright Bella…if…while Alice is stil resting when we come back…could I call you if I needed any help?" He asked softly looking into my eyes and I nodded. "Yeah sure call when ever you need but worry about that when they are born okay?"

He nodded. "Thanks Bells, Love you." He said running out to the car lugging the suitcase behind him.

I rolled my eyes slightly then turned to were Ethan was sleeping and smiled when I seen he was awake. "Hey buddy. Were going to the hospital okay? Auntie Alice is gonna have her babies okay?" Ethan nodded tiredly rubbing his eyes with his good hand.

I walked over scooping himup and bringing him to the car. I really would need to find another one…unless Jacob could fix this up for me. I could always pay Billy for. I made a quick stop in the house and got a few juice boxes for Ethan and a few toys he could play with as well before strapping him into the car.

"See you soon ALICE!' I called waving to the car as they drove by. Emmett soon climbed into the passengers seat and grinned slightly.

"Still wearing your birthday hat Ethan?" He asked looking at Ethan and smiling.

"YUP!" He giggled playing with his hat a moment before fixing it. His bronze hair sticking out in all directions.

As I was diving toward the hospital I turned the radio on for Ethan.

"Hey Bella? Remember Carlisle Cullen? The one at the hospital in Seattle?" I nodded once. "Yeah I remember why?"

"Well his family moved to Forks a little bit before you found Ethan and he was finishing up his last shift there. He works in the hospital in Fork's now." Emmett said confidently.

"How do you know this Emmett?" I asked curiously.

"Oh you remember the jeep contest? Well the girl Rosalie Hale is their niece and lives with them. We went on a date last Wednesday you remember? Well she was a total bitch at some points but I just love being around her…anyway. She was telling me about her family. I figured I would tell you." He nodded slightly.

"Hmm…maybe I will see more of him then…I am always there for one reason or another." I grinned widely before shrugging again. It was the truth. I had broken more bones then I care to remember and had needed plenty of stitches.

"Yeah probably." He shrugged.

"Hey Emmett? Do you remember what he said his sons name was?" I asked tilting my head slightly.

"Um…yeah I think it was Edwin.. No wait it was Edward…. Why do you ask Bella?"

My eyes went wide for a moment. Edward. That was the name Ethan had given for his father. Could it be the same man? I shook my head slightly. Couldn't be…could it?

"oh nothing…I just have to ask Dr. Cullen something later." I said quietly as I drove toward the hospital, soon pulling into the lot and looked around a moment before spotting Jasper's car.

I picked Ethan up before following Emmett inside. Ethan's head pressed against my chest. He was still tired. He was so tired he did not even react when they walked into the hospital. He did not like the hospital at all.

I followed Emmett to the Labor and delivery ward. We were allowed into Alice's room, where they were starting prep for her C-section. I walked over and kissed his cheek before nodding a bit.

"Excited Alice?" I asked smiling.

"Yeah…but scared to you know?" She said gently. Emmett was in the corner with Jasper giving him some type of pep talk but it just looked like Emmett was making it worse. Jasper had a frown on his face and wagged his finger slightly before groaning and stomping away. I had not heard one word of their conversation.

Me and Alice talked for a bit but she was soon wheeled to the OR so she could have her babies.

I patted Jasper on the shoulder when he come out in scrubs. I kissed his cheek. "everything will be fine…do not worry. Just be ready to hear two screaming babies." I grinned widely.

"Yeah…right…I can do that…" Jasper said nodding slightly before going to follow after Alice quickly.

I went with Emmett into Alice's room to wait for her to return, they had said it was fine for now.

After a little while I felt the urge to go to the bathroom but I had Ethan who refused to leave my lap, and I was uncomfortable bringing him in the bathroom with me.

I frowned a bit before kissing his head. "Hey Ethan can you sit with Unkie Emmy while I go potty?" I asked and he shook slightly but then I was surprised when he nodded.

"You come back?" he asked softly and I nodded. "Of course. I am going right there okay"

Ethan nodded and crawled into Emmett's lap shaking slightly. I knelt down in front of him and whispered in his ear. 'I got some of your toy cars and a track in the bag if you can be quiet maybe you can play? Ask Uncle Emmett if he wants to play?" I said to him softly. He looked slightly surprised but nodded carefully with a small smile.

I kissed his head before running to the bathroom after quickly assuring Ethan I would be right back. Ethan loved his toy cars and played with Emmett before, as long as I was in the room and they were not touching. I was surprised he was letting Emmett touch him he was afraid of men in particular…I could only guess it was his baby like face…or something. I really did not know why but I knew he was safe with Emmett and Ethan trusted him to an extent.

I found the bathroom and did my business before heading back to Ethan when I bumped into someone and fell on my butt.

"Oh! I am so sorry I was not watching where I was going…" A women said as she reached out her hand to helpme up. "Oh um…its fine, I was in a hurry and not paying attention either. Plus I am clumsy.." I said before taking her hand. She had caramel colored hair and bright green eyes…just like Ethan's own eyes.

I frowned a moment. "Um…this might sound strange…but is your husband Carlisle and do you have a son named Edward?" I asked knowing I sounded really strange.

She seemed confused but nodded slowly. "Yes…why do you ask dear? My name is Esme by the way." She added quickly. Her face still full of confusion.

"Um…I will tell you but…do you know where Carlisle is…he should here this too…" I said unsure if I should tell her alone or not.

"Carlisle should be here soon…" She said slowly. "But what is it dear, you look woried?" She led me to the chairs and I quietly pulled a picture of Ethan from my pocketbook and showed it to her.

Her eyes went wide a moment before she spoke. "Edward…why do you have a picture of Edward?"

I groaned a little. "I guess Carlisle was telling the truth then." I took a deep breath. "This is Ethan…I am his foster parent…his mother and step father were abusing him…his father is unknown but I think I just found out. I think your son…is Ethan's father. Ethan named his puppy Edward and when I asked him he said it was after his father…"I frowned slightly. I was upset. I did not want to find his family. They might take him away from me. Though I also knew if this was his family they needed to know.

Her hand went over her mouth in shock just as Carlisle came around the corner.

He wrapped an arm around his wife kissing her head. "Whats going on love….oh…Hello again Bella how is Ethan doing? How is he healing?" He asked as he held his wife, her face in his chest at the moment.

"He is doing alright…um…Like I said to your wife, I have reasons to believe Ethan is your, grandson. Edward's son." I said looking down a moment. "I did not think much about it when you said Ethan looked like your son…only when Ethan said his dog's name was Edward. Did I put two and two together. He said his fathers name was Edward. James would say it more then once to him…at least that's what Ethan said."

I explained once more but before he had a chance to say anything I heard a little voice.

"MISS BELLA!" I turned my head to see Ethan running toward me with tears in his eyes. I stood quickly kneeling on the ground and wrapped my arms around him tightly when he was close enough.

"Whats wrong buddy?" I asked softly rubbing his back gently.

"I…I sowwy!" He said whimpering into my shoulder.

"What happened Ethan?" I asked again. He sniffled rubbing his eyes. "I…I huwt unkie Emmy…"

I was not sure what he meant but I looked up to see Emmett walking in holding his hand rubbing it slightly. I still held Ethan as I looked at Emmett. "What happened.?"

"One of his cars broke and he was upset about it, I told him I would fix it, but when he was handing it to me a piece from the car must of been sharp and poked into my hand I said ow and he ran off…" Emmett explained before getting a Band-Aid and wiped thee small spot of blood before sticking it on. I was about to tell Ethan that Emmett was alright but Emmett waved me off.

"Ethan?" He said as he knelt down behind him.

"Look at me? Pwease?" He said in the pathetic Emmett is sad kind of voice which made Ethan look at him slowly, tears still in his eyes.

"See? I all better! It was the cars fault not yours." He said nodding once. "I am fine…you know what you make me feel even better?" He asked his eyes glistening.

"W-What Unkie Emmy?" Ethan questioned quietly rubbing his eyes again.

"If you would buy me some ice cream!" He grinned widely and Ethan giggled a little. "I gots no money.." He tilted his head. "Ask Miss Bella to borrow some!"

Ethan looked at me giving me a puppy dog face. "Pwease Miss Bella? Unkie Emmy needs ice cweam to feel better!" He said hopping up and down with a small smile. "Alright buddy but you have to get me some too okay? Will you be alright with Unkie Emmy or do you want me to come too?" I asked quietly.

"Um…." He looked afraid but Emmett cut in again. "Lookie here Ethan, this is a cell phone…if you want miss Bella we can call her and she can come and get you alright?"

Ethan looked at me for confirmation and I nodded. "Okay! I big boy! I twee now!" He gigged and slowly took Emmett's hand as they stated walking toward the cafeteria. Ethan holding a twenty that was in my pocket. I rolled my eyes and smiled, so cute.

I then remembered Carlisle and Esme ad smiled a little. "Uh…sorry about that…of course…that was Ethan.." I said knowing Carlisle knew and I was pretty sue Esme could tell from the picture.

Esme's eyes were wide as she stared were Ethan had run off with Emmett, and Carlisle was watched his wife.

"That's his son…if I was not Edward's mother I would be sure it was him…he is Edward's child…definitely Edwards…" Esme said slowly looking at me. "When was he born dear?" She asked quietly.

"Three years ago today…" I said quietly.

"Edward went missing three years ago… he had been deployed six months when he went missing…so who ever this child's mother is…" She said quietly and sighed a bit. "Who is his mother?" Esme asked quietly.

"For all intensive purposes I am but his biological mother is Victoria and she married someone named James." I added watching her face as it formed into one of slight anger. 'I told him to stay away from her…she was bad news. He had a few dates with her but broke it off…right before he deployed. She must of conceived him then…" She said quietly.

"Why didn't you tell me about this Victoria Esme dear?" Carlisle asked. She shrugged. "You were away on business and I did not think it was important." Esme said not thinking too much about that but thinking about the boy who had just run down the hall.

Esme reached into her pocket and handed me two pictures. One was of a small boy around three, the spitting image of Ethan, and then another with a young man in a Uniform for the United States Army. I stared at that picture for who knows how long. He was the hottest man I had ever seen. With the strange bronze and reddish hair and those piercing green eyes, especially in the uniform. Huh…never knew I was one for men in uniform.

I was taken from my thoughts when Carlisle spoke. "That is Edward…he joined the military when he was eighteen years old and was deployed for three years, coming back now and again. Then he was home for around a year when he decided to re enlist. Everything was fine for six months then two days after his twenty-first birthday which happens to be today…well three years ago it was his twenty-first, today is his twenty-fourth birthday…he went M.I.A and has not been heard of since. At first they said he went A.W.O.L but many fought saying it was not possible he would never abandon his country or his men.' Carlisle was rubbing his wife's back gently as he spoke, the story obviously effected her greatly.

I nodded slowly as I thought about this man I had never met.

"If he had been there when Ethan was born…I doubt anything that happened to him would of. That Victoria women seems horrible…nah she is horrible… I just wonder if anything would have been different…if he had been around…do you think he knew?" I asked looking at the pair.

Esme shook her head. "I doubt it…if he had know…I do not think he would of reenlisted so soon…I am sure he would have been there for his son…" I nodded in agreement. "He seems like that type of man…" I said looking over at her with a small nod.

I turned to look at both of them. "I think you both just became grandparents to a wonderful little three year old. "I said with a worried little smile. I hope it did not look worried but I suppose it did because of what Esme said next.

"What is wrong?" She asked running her fingers over my cheek. Her eyes watery but she was happy. I could tell. To have a piece of her son.

I was planning to lie, say nothing was wrong but instead it came out in a low whisper. "I am…worried. That if it is proven to be true…your going to take him. The courts said…if the child had relatives then they can take custody…they said Victoria has no family other then an elderly father in a nursing home and a brother who is in the prison system…so that leaves the fathers family…and I am almost positive this is Ethan's father." I motioned to the photo of Edward in my hand.

Carlisle reached his hand tome and stroked my arm to get my attention. I did not realize was looking down with tears in my eyes as I thought of losing Ethan. I looked up at him and rubbed my eyes.

"Bella? I do not know about my wife but that week he was in the hospital I seen how attached he became to you…and I am sure Esme could tell in the small interaction you had a moment ago. I could not imagine taking him away from you. Of course…if it is proven we are his grandparents…which has to be through DNA even if we are sure… we would of course want to see him…where is it you live Bella?" He asked curiously. This guy went from one subject to another ut I answered anyway with a small smile.

"Forks." Though I was still in shock from what he had said moments earlier.

Esme hit him on the shoulder. "Shush. Bella? I do not know what happened to that child.. but I know it was not good. He is close to you and cares. I could never separate you. I would feel horrible…" She said before wrapping her arms around me tightly. I was a little uncomfortable from the contact but I gave her an awkward hug back.

Just then though I heard Ethan. "MISS BELLA! ICE CREAM!: He called running over stopping when he seen me and Esme in this position. I released her slowly and sat straight. He immediately climbed into my lap staring at Esme and Carlisle with a rather protective look.

"Why cry?" He asked touching my wet cheek.

"Oh…they are happy tears Ethan…I am happy." I said quietly. He seemed confused but I smiled again. "it is alright." He nodded and hugged me again. "that me?" He askd pointing to the picture of Edward when he was a baby. I shook my head slightly. "Its your daddy…when he was a baby." I told him quietly. I had absolutely no hesitation telling him this.

This was his father no if, ands or butts about it.

I then showed him the picture of Edward when he was older. "This is him a few years ago… his name is Edward just like you said." I smiled gently.

Ethan was surprised but I was even more surprised when he turned to me and said. "is he dead like addy ams said?" he asked softly looking at the picture. I was not sure how to answer this but Esme took over. "No…he is not dead. He is just missing for awhile. I am sure he will find his way home again. I just know it…" She smiled gently and Ethan moved a little closer to me.

I nodded when Ethan looked at me. "this is your daddy's mommy…you can call her…grandma?" I knew it sounded like a question but I was not sure what Esme wanted to be called. "amma?" I nodded and her eyes tired up when she heard him. "And that's your daddy's dada…" I said and he nodded. A bit. "Like ampa Charlie?" Ethan asked and I nodded. He was a smart cookie.

"You remember him right? He helped you in the hospital…and made you all better." Ethan nodded with a small smile. "ank you….but I no like octors." He muttered softly before looking down resting against my chest. Carlisle chuckled at this shaking his head a bit.

I took out a pen and scribbled my phone number down handing it to them. "I want to talk some more but my friend is having twins and I need to be in the waiting room but…call me. Please? We need to talk…and get together." I nodded and Esme smiled and when I tried to hand her the photos she shook her head. "keep em…for Ethan. I have tons more at home." She nodded and I smiled. "Thank you…"

She tucked the phone number into her wallet and handed me her number. I could tell she wanted to talk some more but I knew the babies would be delivered soon and I wanted to be there when Jasper came in with the good news.

We said our good byes and went to the hospital room with the ice cream.

We ate and we talk and Ethan fell asleep on the floor wrapped in the blanket I had brought.

I was a reck thinking about Esme and Carlisle, but the truth is I was happy I found them, I just hoped everything they said. Was true, even the part about Edward coming back some day. Ethan needed a father. One could hope right?

"Bella? Your going to fall in love with that picture." Emmett muttered rolling his eyes. I scowled at him and was about to give him my best comeback but the door opened and Jasper was smiling like an idiot.

"I guess I am an Aunty huh?" I said grinning and he nodded.

"One boy…Cody, Girl Madeline and… girl Mariah"

I gasped going to hug him. "Triplets? Seriously?" I said staring and he nodded. "Said the third one.. Mariah was hiding, she is the smallest 2 pounds 14 ounces. Madeline is 3 pounds 5 ounces and Cody is 4 pounds on the dot." I squealed and hugged him tighter.

"Where is Alice?" I asked calmly. "They are bringing her in soon." He said quietly still in his happy place thinking about his wife and children.

Emmett laughed pounding him on the back laughing. "way at go Bro! You sure can make them huh?" Jasper blushed at what he said but then grinned wider. I guess it had not hit him yet that one he was freaking over being a father to two now it was three. Though I think while he was still scared and nervous he was going to be a great father.

I could see worry in his eyes for the health of his children but I was sure they would be fine. They were Jasper's and Alice's children. They would be strong. I could tell."

He took out his phone and showed Emmett and I three beautiful photos of his babies. Yes they were small but they were beautiful. No hair and could not tell the eye colors since there eyes were closed. He also had a picture of Alice's face as she seen each child. She was crying and happy. She would probably complain about something involving the pictures later but I do ot think she would at first.

I hugged Jasper tighter and he sat down and I sat in his lap like I did as a child. I was glad he was still so much larger then me. "I am so happy for you Jasper. "

He nodded a little though I ended up falling asleep against him. It had been a long day and I needed to sleep. I hope he understood.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay that's chapter five :p<strong>

**And it sucks!**

**Sorry for the wait hope it is okay!**

**GAH I just know I could of done better! But theres babies…that's a plus right?**

**Review please!1**

**Next chapter a couple of months skip then the chapter after that is around a three year skip or so! **

**YAY ^_^**

**Oh and Edward in two or three more chapters! After three year skip!**

**REVIEW OR NO EDWARD!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Okay…**

**Just kidding…**

**But review…please?**


	7. Chapter 6: Daycare

**THANK YOU ALL FOR THE REVIEWS!**

**And yes there will be more POV's other then Bella's!  
>Having a few Ethan's POV's in this chapter (going back and forth a few times) and Edwards in the next or in the one after that ^_^ I was waiting for a good time to bring it in! <strong>

**Oh and I know maybe I should the therapy sessions in or one of them but I am no good with that. I will have flash backs to a few of them later when I decide how to word them. If anyone has any ideas please let me know!**

**Hope you all enjoy it! **

**DISCLAIMER: Madeline, Mariah and Cody AND Ethan are MINE! NO TOUCHY!  
>The rest are not mind but…but but… ;( <strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6: Day Care <strong>

* * *

><p>I was nervous.<p>

Extremely nervous.

Probably more nervous then Ethan!

Definitely more nervous then Emmett.

Everyone seemed so calm and happy about this idea, but me? No.

Why couldn't he just spend the day with Alice?

Why did the damn therapist insist he go to day care!

Alright I am ranting. I know why she wanted him to go to day care and I knew why Alice could not take him but it did not change the fact I disliked it.

It was two months since the birth of the triplets and a week since they were brought home and almost two months since Ethan started therapy with Zafrina. She was a kind thoughtful women who knew how to handle children who have been through trauma. At first he just sat and played with the millions of toys and never spoke to her. It took three weeks, two sessions a week for him to actually start talking.

Since then he has become rather attached to the women. The therapy was working well with Ethan and he was getting better at realizing I would not hurt him, nor would Emmett or Jasper or Carlisle or Charlie. That he could feel safe with these men. Slowly but surely he interacted with them but refused to touch them, other then Emmett. He was working on it though.

Esme and Carlisle were proven to be the grandparents and they signed rights over to me when they asked if they wanted Ethan. Victoria had pleaded guilty to all counts and got a hefty sentence though I wished it were more. She got ten-fifteen years. I was surprised it was so many but then again they said she could be out under ten years as well. I just hoped she never came near Ethan again.

The state said it would be a few more moths before they would approve the adoption. They said it was protocol or something. I did not care…I knew he would be mine soon. Esme and Carlisle were adamant I get custody and the courts agreed.

While Ethan was doing better I was worrying more.

They STILL had not caught James. He was still on the lose some where and I was always worried he would come and find Ethan. Ethan did not know this. I did not want to tell him the man that hurt him was still out there. All I said to Ethan when he worried about him was '_he will never hurt you again' _and this was the truth I refused to let him worry.

Then there was this whole day care thing.

Zafrina told me he needed to socialize, get to know other children and learn to be separated from me for periods of time.

It was August 22th and I started my Job September 7th a couple days after labor day. I had a total of twelve days to get Ethan used to day care. This did not count weekends or labor day.

She said we should start day care now, me staying with him during part of the first day, then leaving for an hour before coming back for him, then slowly increase the time where I was gone until it was the full time I would be working. She had told me even if he starts crying when I leave, to leave him. He would be alright. Just leave. I do not know if I could but I had to try. I knew what she said was right. Ethan needed this or he would never be able to go to school when he was older.

I took a deep breath and stood. Time to get Ethan ready for his first day. Zafrina explained to Ethan what was going to happen, but he was scared as well.

I walked into his room and shook his shoulder gently. "Ethan? Up and at'em time to get ready for school." He preferred if I called it school.

"noooooo Miss Bella!: He pulled the blanket over his head curling up.

"Its okay Ethan come on, lets get dressed. I tugged the blanket up and handed him his clothes and he dropped them and looked away crossing his arms. "NO." He said a little louder. This was one of the only times he defied me. The only other time was the first time we went to se Zafrina.

"Ethan you're a big boy. We are going to school. I will be there for awhile okay?" He shook his head and frowned deeply. "Come on I made you chocolate chip pancakes and some yummy lunch for school." I handed him his clothes again and he frowned but he put them on and I helped him with his shoes. He trudged his way down the steps, eyes down cast as he walked.

He was not very happy at the moment but I had to believe things would work out.

I had to.

I set his pancakes in front of him. He poked it before he started to eat quietly. I ate a bit as I watched him. When I was done I put the dishes in the sink and then put a whole dish of pancakes in the microwave for Emmett. I got our lunches from the fridge and handed Ethan his teddy bear Emmett had given him the day before.

'_here you go Ethan! I will not be home in the morning tomorrow, but bring this bear with you and it will protect you! He is my little friend and he will keep you safe! Nothing bad can happen while your holding him." _

_Ethan smiled like an idiot and nodded. He truly believed that the bear could protect him and if he believed it then good for him. _

Ethan had not let that bear go since Emmett had given it too him, except when he bathed and ate.

I took Ethan's hand and we headed out the door. It was nice out today, for once. Still cool but the sun was out. I put a jacket on Ethan before heading out the door and started walking toward the preschool.

I looked down at Ethan and smiled. He truly looked allot better. His bruises had healed and he was no longer skin and bones. Still thin but none of his bones poked out. Oh then there was his arm. His cast had been removed two weeks ago and he was extremely happy to have use of both arms once again.

The day his cast was removed was…fun…and I mean that in the most sarcastic way possible.

"_Come on Ethan! Time to go to the hospital and like grandpa Carlisle take off your cast!" _

_Ethan came running down the stairs and into my arms. "Alright!" _

_Oh sure he was excited no, about getting rid of it but I had a feeling that would not last._

_I knew how they removed casts. With that stupid saw thing. I had a feeling this would freak Ethan out. _

_Thankfully Carlisle was going to do it himself. He did not like doctors but he was okay with Carlisle now, so I could only hope it was alright. Emmett was coming with us just incase Ethan needed to be held. I could not hold him when he was moving around like a maniac. _

_We all got into the car and headed to the hospital and we were taken right away. They did another X-ray to make sure it was healed before bringing him to the examination room where Carlisle was waiting with all the necessary tools._

_I sat Ethan on the table and he gasped when he seen the stuff on the table. _

"_hello Ethan how are you today?" Carlisle asked blocking view of the instruments. _

"_I okay ampa." He answered softly. _

"_good, good…ready to get this cast off?" Carlisle asked touching it gently and got a not from Ethan. "Yeah…it itchy" He mumbled as he looked toward me, knowing he had to let the doctor touch him. _

"_yeah now you can scratch all you want…why don't you lay down while I take this off okay?" Ethan slowly nodded and I sat down near his head, making him look at me instead of his arm. Then he turned on the saw thing and the humming sound made Ethan look and he shook slightly moving away. _

_I sighed. "Ethan? Its alright. It is just to get rid of the cast. He has to cut it off. It will not hurt, it will feel allot better when it is off. I promise." I said gently and kissed Ethan's head softly. _

_Ethan looked at Carlisle and frowned "N-No." He said quietly, shaking a bit. _

"_Sit up for a second Ethan." He said in a gentle voice, he slowly did ad Carlisle turned the electrical saw on again and pressed it against his hands a few times before showing it to Ethan. "See, it does not hurt. It just moves really fast to take the cast off." Ethan still did not look convinced. I held my hand out to Carlisle. _

"_Do it to me." I said grinning. Carlisle nodded before holding my hand and pressing the saw to my hand. The blade was not sharp and it actually tickled slightly. After I pulled my hand away Ethan grasped it and looked at it intently, making sure I was not hurt. _

"_See? It does not hurt, it tickles a little." I said before kissing his cheek gently and sat back in my chair._

"_If you're a brave little boy I'll give you a loli pop okay?" Carlisle said ruffling Ethan's hair a bit. Ethan did not look convinced but laid back down facing me, his eyes closed tightly. I sighed softly before kissing his head and hummed softly into his ear as Carlisle turned on the saw again. With the buzzing Ethan jumped and held my hand tighter. I hummed softly into his ear trying to calm him down. I knew this would not hurt but Ethan was freaked out by it. I was too the first time I had one off. I was around five. _

_Carlisle went to work removing Ethan's cast and after a few minutes his arm was free. Ethan did not stop shaking until the saw was off and he felt his arm freed from the contraption. Slowly he opened his eyes and turned to his arm, wiggling his fingers slightly. _

"_I not hurt…" He said quietly. _

_I giggled softly. "Told ya so." I said smirking at him when he pouted. _

"_It looks weird." He mumbled looking at his two arms._

"Oh it will look better in a few weeks…oh look what grandpa Carlisle has for you!' I pointed to Carlisle who handed him a nice big, blue loli pop. Ethan's eyes went wide and grasped it with his hand and smiled again. "Ank you!" He said before licking it.

_Carlisle smiled and handed me his cast and told me everything I needed to do, all of which I already knew from my own bad experiences. _

Well the ending was good but that does not change the fact Ethan was scared about something and that did not make anything very good.

* * *

><p><strong>Day care day 1<strong>

* * *

><p>The day care was located right next to the elementary school. I told Ethan that's were I would be working. He just nodded and I led him to the day care.<p>

We were here a little early since we needed to meet the teacher and we thought it would be good for him to be there before the children show up.

I walked inside of the daycare pulling Ethan inside and he smiled looking around at the brightly colored room, with the toys and rugs, and books and so many other nice things. A kind looking women with brown hair and brown eyes stepped out from the back with a smile. "Hello Miss. Swan! It is nice to finally meet you!" She said stepping forward to shake my hand. "my name is Angela Cheney. Miss Angela to the children. And this must be Ethan." She said kneeling down in front of Ethan who was partically hidden behind my leg.

"Nice too meet you too. And yes this is Ethan." I said moving aside to pat him on the head and moved him forward slightly. "Hi.." He said shyly looking up at Miss Angela.

I smiled gently about to speak but Angela shook her head smiling. "Hello Ethan…would you like to play with some cars while I talk to …" She looked up at me wondering what he called me, I was sure. "miss Bella." I mouthed and she thanked me silently. "Miss Bella? We have a whole bunch of cars over there and a track too. You want to play?" She asked tilting her head with a soft smile.

Ethan looked up at me and I nodded. "go on and play we will be right here okay?" he nodded and Angel led him over to the rug and took out the track and a bunch of cars before walking over to me. Ethan was entranced by the cars at the moment.

Angel then turned to me and nodded once. "He will be fine…the other kids will be arriving soon..lets get some paperwork out of the way!" She smiled widely and I nodded with the same smile before sitting down with her in the little kids chairs and signed emergency care cards and provided images of each. Just so they were sure the right people where picking them up. I actually knew Angela. She was a couple of years older then me, but we went to high school together. I knew she was a good person.

As I filled out the information I spoke. "I can see you married Ben huh?" I looked up at her and she blushed slightly but nodded finally. "Yeah…I did…he is a wonderful man." She smiled again and I nodded. They had been high school sweet hearts. Ben was in my grade, but they were very good for each other.

Just as I finished the paperwork I heard a little voice. 'mommy! Who dat?"

The little girl was the spitting image of Angela, it had to be her daughter. "Oh…that's Ethan, he is knew, why don't you say hello Sarah?" The girl blushed but nodded going over to Ethan. I thought Ethan would panic but no he spoke to her and the little girl blushed! Hmmm quite the charmer.

I shook my head turning back to Angela. "She is precious." Angela nodded. "Yeah…she turned three a few weeks ago. "

"Hmmm there the same age then." I said quietly again Angela nodded before we finished up the paperwork.

"I figure you can stand in the background if you think he can handle himself, if not you can sit with him…try to give him independence though alright?" I nodded. I understood.

Not too long later the room was filling with children. Some older and some younger. The ones under three went into the baby room, four and over went upstairs to the preschool. As more children came Ethan seemed to get more and more scared. Eventually when there were the full seven other children in the room, he was sitting next to me with a book in his face. Sarah was sitting next to him as well. I just smiled gently. Seems like he made a friend already.

Though a little while later Angel clapped her hands. "Alright everyone! Its circle time!" The kids quickly walked to the rug and Sarah stood holding her hand out to Ethan. "come on it is circle time! We sing…and…read and…come on!" She tugged his hand gently before Ethan looked at me. "Go ahead I am right here." He nodded slowly before following Sarah to the rub.

"Mommy! Can Ethan sit next to me?" She asked sweetly and Angela nodded. "if he wants too." She said nodding for them to sit down. Ethan did, keeping a close eye on me, not looking at the other children.

Miss Angela said good morning to all the children and then to Ethan before they started singing some songs and going on the month, the day the year and tons of other stuff. I was not paying attention I was watching Ethan.

After circle time she said they could play and they would make a project too. Ethan made his way over to me again, not moving from my side. When Angela called him and Sarah for project he went with some reassurance. Hopefully it got better. At least he was not crying.

The day went by quickly and at nap time he fell asleep quickly, but after naptime was the hard part. After naptime was when I was supposed to leave for an hour or two and come back. Nap time lasted until two-thirty. Normally I would be here to pick him up my three or four. I sat down with Angel and told her my fears about Ethan and she nodded in understanding

"It will be alright. Even kids with out his extra worries are scared when there parents leave them…especially the first time but eventually they get used to it and calm down. It is good your starting now before you start working…incase he needs you to come back sooner." I nodded a little. "Yeah I suppose." I whispered softly. She spent the rest of nap time telling me about Sarah and Ben and how things were going.

It was a nice conversation but it could not last forever.

The kids were woken up soon after and when Ethan was up and had gone to the bathroom it was time to say good bye. I took a deep breath and knelt down in front of Ethan. Angel had the kids on the rug.

"Remember what Miss Zafrina said? That I would have to leave for a little while?" he nodded a little his eyes wide. He knew what was coming he was smart. "I am going to leave but I will come back very soon okay? You are going to stay here and play with Sarah and the other kids and read stories with Miss Angela." I said stroking his cheek gently.

"N-No M-Miss Bella…stay…pwease…I be good…" he said rubbing his eyes that were tearing up.

I got out a pieice of paper and wrote down 4:00 on it. Then snapped a digital watch on his hand. "When this…says that I will be here to get you. I promise. You're a very good boy and I will be back." I kissed his head. "Love you Ethan, see you soon." I stood slowly and walked out the door and it took everything I had not to turn around and hold him until he stopped crying, but it would be harder for us both if I lingered. I took a deep breath and left.

The last thing I heard broke my heart! "MISS BELLA! NO LEAVE ME!" He screamed rather loudly as he cried. I stood near the window. I could see him but he could not see me. Angela walked over to him and picked him up holding him as she went back to the rug and set him down, still crying, but she gently rubbed his head and spoke to him. Then I seen him tell hher something and she sighed before going to sit down leaving him alone.

Even Sarah came over and hugged him.

I left before seeing any more. I did not want to see him cry anymore.

* * *

><p><strong>Ethan's POV<strong>

* * *

><p>Miss Bella left.<br>Why was she leaving.

I was a good boy.

I was nice.

I tried to make her happy.

Does she not want me any more?

My teacher Miss Angela picked me up and held me.

I leaned against her and cried.

I did not want to cry.

I waned to be a big boy.

I wanted Miss Bella…She was nice.

She didn't hurt me.

Miss Angela set me down on the rug and rubbed my hair.

I did not like people touching my hair.

I did not want her to touch me anymore so I told her so.

"S-Stop… I moved toward the corner of the rug so she could not reach me. "Miss Bella will be back soon." She said simply before sitting down to read to everyone. I was ot paying attention even though I loved listening to and reading books.

As Miss Angela stared to read I looked up, my eyes still full of tears as Sarah came over and hugged me.

"You mommy will be back soon!" She said softly.

I shook my head. "N-Not M-Mommy…Miss Bella." I said rubbing my eyes as I wrapped my arms around Sarah as well. She was nice to me too.

"Where is your mommy? Where do you live?" She whispered to me.

"Mommy bad… wit unkie Emmy and Miss Bella" I answered rubbing my eyes as more tears fell.

"Miss Ella come back then…she love you!" Sarah said as she held me tighter.

"S-She said w-when tis…says tis." I pointed to the thing on my wrist and then to the number she wrote on the paper. "She come back. I pointed again rubbing my eyes.

Sarah nodded and smiled. "okay! Lets pway okay?" She said smiling holding her hand out. 'We can hear storie!" She smiled softly. She moved her hand to rub my tears away. "We get snack too! Come on lets pway!" She tugged my hand again. I slowly nodded and went to sit with her on the rug to listen to the story, still holding onto Sarah's hand, and rubbing my eyes with the other.

I was still scared Miss Bella was not coming back…but she said she was, so maybe she would. I sat as close to Sarah as I could while the story was being read. After story time was snake time. Again I sat next to Sarah as we ate or animal crackers and drank our milk.

After snack time was play time. Me and Sarah sat at the drawing table and started to draw.

"Etan! You make picture for Miss Ella and I make picture for mommy!" Sarah said grinning widely.

I smiled as well and nodded. "Awight!" I took out the purple crayon and started drawing the big white house and then drew Miss Bella, Unkie Emmy, Unkie Jazzy, Auntie Alice, Madeline, Mariah, and Cody and then me.

I giggled coloring the picture smiling.

I hope Miss Bella likes it!

* * *

><p><strong>Bella POV<strong>

* * *

><p>I only left the day care to walk home to get the car, it had gotten pretty cold out so I did not want Ethan to get sick. Once I was in the parking lot I stayed there not wanting to go too far since I worried about Ethan. Yes I was very paranoid. I turned on some music and closed my eyes listening to it.<p>

When it was finally 3:59 I stood and walked back to the day care gently knocking on the door. Angela came over and let me in putting a finger to her lips indicating I should be quiet. I nodded slowly walking inside and looked around for Ethan. He was here at the table coloring with Sarah. I smiled and sat down with Angel at one of the table and helped her and the kids make a big puzzle. Just until Ethan noticed I was here.

"How was he?" I asked quietly.

"He cried for nearly an hour, a little less. Sarah calmed him down eventually. I would of but he got upset with me and wanted to be left alone. Usually if you leave a child alone they calm down more. Attention makes them cry more…he was okay after that though. He did not really talk to anyone, only Sarah. " She said then grinned.

"Mike Newton over there was trying to bother Sarah a few times but she took care of herself." I gasped softly. "Mike Newton? Mike Newton's son!" I gasped softly.

"Since when did he marry and have a kid." I muttered. She laughed a bit. "Remember Jessica? The twenty year old that worked in the supermarket when you were a junior?" I nodded. "Well thas his wife…and this is his son. Acts just like him. You know how he chased you constantly no matter what you said?" I nodded. "Well…he does the same thing to Sarah."

I could not help but laugh at this. Oh that was priceless. "I feel bad for Sarah then." I grinned and she nodded sadly.

I looked over to Ehan before looking back down.

"Etan! Miss Ella is here!" Sarah said and Ethan turned his head and looked at me before looking at his drawing and doing something before coming over to me. He nibbled on his lip before wrapping his arms around.

"I miss you Miss Bella." he said holding me tighter. I smiled picking him up. "Hi Ethan. I missed you too!" He smiled and hugged me too. "I thought you not come back!" He said rubbing his eyes hard. I nodded. "I know baby, I am sorry but I will always come back and always find you…I promise." I kissed his head setting him down.

"I make you picture." He thrust a piece of paper at me. It was scribbles but I got the idea. "What is it baby."

He explained who everyone was and pointed them out and I smiled hugging him. "its very nice Ethan." I said nodding once. "Can we hang it up on the fridge when we get home?" he nodded again and I kissed his head. "you ready to head home Ethan?" I asked and he smiled nodding excitedly.. "Yes Miss Bella!"

"go get your jacket from your cubby okay?" He nodded going to find his stuff quickly.

Sarah went over to him and I walked over to say good bye to Angela.

* * *

><p><strong>Ethan's POV<strong>

* * *

><p>Miss Bella liked my picture!<p>

We were going to hang it on the fridge.

I looked around not remembering where my cubby was.

"Over here Etan!"

Oh! It was Sarah. I walked over.

"Tank you." I said getting my jacket trying to get it on. Sarah helped again, smiling.

Then Sarah looked down her cheeks a little red.

"You come back?" she asked and I thought a moment.

"I tink so…"

"YAY." She said coming closer and hugged me.

"Bye Bye Sarah." I waved and she leaned forward kissing my cheek.

"Bye Bye Etan!" She then ran off to her mommy.

I went back to Miss Bella.

* * *

><p><strong>Bella's POV <strong>

* * *

><p>I watched the kids interaction and both me and Angel giggled.<p>

"That was so cute!" I said quietly hugging her before taking Ethan's hand. "Say bye to Miss Angela." I said to Ethan gently.

"Bye Bye Miss Angela….." He stared then looked at Sarah. "Bye Bye Sarah…" His cheeks got a little red and I giggled walking out the door.

"So Ethan…how is day care?"I asked and he smiled a little. "Fun..' He said softly.

"Hmm? How about Sarah? You like Sarah?"

"N-No…" He stuttered and he probably did not understand why, but his face was slightly red. "I mean, yeah…she nice." He said playing with his hair quietly.

"You want to go back tomorrow?" I asked cautiously as I strapped him into the car seat.

"You be there…?" He asked quietly.

I nodded. "Until after nap time. Like today okay? Sarah will be with you okay?" He nodded slowly nibbling his lip softly.

Well at least it wasn't a no!

And that was how day care went for the next few days. I would leave earlier and earlier and each time he would cry.

* * *

><p><strong>Day Care day 7<strong>

* * *

><p>Today I was leaving before nap time.<p>

I hope he can get to sleep with out me.

I was leaving right before lunch. Hopefully he would be distracted by the lunch he would not notice me slip out. Angela said it would be a good method. Hopefully he would be okay. He understood I would come back but I was afraid to leave with out him knowing. He might think I abandoned him.

Sighing softly I headed into the day care. Ethan was excited to go now, he liked seeing Sarah and the other kids but mostly Sarah.

I think this is what they call puppy love. They hugged in the morning and Sarah kissed Ethan's cheek before we left in the afternoon.

It was adorable. Angel snapped a few pictures and promised me some copies when she got them off her camera.

I brought Ethan inside and he hung up his coat and went to Sarah and the toy cars. The morning passed as normal, Ethan sticking close. Then it was lunch time. I did not bring lunch so than was eating the lunch at the school. It was pizza day. Ethan's favorite. All the kids were sitting down watching a movie. Angela came over. "You should leave now…he is distracted. Lunch is coming soon. Just go home. He will be fine.

"Alright, I guess I will set up my class room…call me if he needs me or something." I said softly. I walked over to him and kissed his head. "I will be back Ethan see you soon okay?" I got a small nod from him. He was very distracted. I quickly slipped out the door. Feeling extremely guilty.

* * *

><p><strong>Ethan's POV<strong>

* * *

><p>Day care was fun today. We were going to have some pizza and we were watching a movie. It was Barney! Barney was cool. He's this big purple dinosaur that liked to sing and dance, and it seemed like fun.<p>

When the movie was over I looked around for Miss Bella but I did not see her.

Did she leave me here? Alone. As tears filled my eyes I felt Sarah take my hand. "Why sad?"

"Miss…Bella. Is gone." I whispered looking around, running my fingers through my hair a few times, looking around.

"She be back! Member?" Sarah said hugging me. "Lets have pizza kay?" She said bringing me to the table. I followed rubbing my eyes. When we walked my Miss Angela I looked up at her. "Miss Bella come back?" She nodded kneeling down.

"Of course Ethan. She has some work to do. She will be back when your clock says the number four again okay? After nap and snack time." I nodded before whining slightly as I sat down. Sarah poked my arm and I looked at her quietly. "Pizza time Etan! You have to be happy for pizza! Pwease!" She smiled widely and I nodded.

"Pizza is good…" I said looking at the food as it was brought out. I picked at it before finally eating.

Yes Pizza was very good.

After lunch was nap time.

My cot was right near Sarah. I laid down holding the teddy bear Unkie Emmy gave me and my Spiderman blanket on me. I laid there watching Sarah nervously. I wanted Miss Bella. I always had bad dreams when I was asleep. I did not like them. I put my head on my pillow and closed my eyes when Sarah did. Soon enough everything went dark and I fell asleep.

When I woke up I was crying for Miss Bella but again Sarah helped me and we started playing together after listening to a story.

Just as Miss Bella promised she came back when my clock had a number four on it.

* * *

><p><strong>Day Care Day 12<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Bella POV<strong>

* * *

><p>Today would be the real test. I was not staying. I was going right home. Emmett had driven me and Ethan, knowing I would not want to leave.<p>

"Okay Ethan come on." I said bringing him into the day care. He walked over to Miss Angela and gave her a little hug.

I smiled. He was doing so much better. Angela said he did not cry after nap time any more and only a little while after I left. Once inside I knelt down kissing Ethan's head.

"I am going to go home now okay? Your going to stay here and play with everyone okay?" I said touching Ethan's face as his eyes welled up.

"You…c-come back…4 right?" he said stepping closer to me and wrapping his arms around me and hugged me. "Pwomise?" He said quietly. I nodded kissing his head.

"I promise Ethan. I will come back at 4 I promise. You going to be a big boy?" He nodded but cried into my chest anyway. "Stay? Pwease?" He tried knowing my answer had to be no.

"I will come back Ethan, I promise…look Sarah is waiting near your cubby, go play and make me a nice picture we can hang on the fridge okay?" He nodded slowly.

"Alwight…" He slowly walked to Sarah rubbing his wet eyes.

I sighed and left quickly, Emmett driving me home.

I went over to Alice and Jasper's house to help Alice with the triplets before picking Ethan up from day care. I started work tomorrow and could not wait.

"How was school Ethan?" I asked ruffling his hair gently.. Ethan's face still red from Sarah's kiss to his cheek.

"Good.." He said as he was strapped into his car seat.

"Hmm…whats wrong Ethan?" I asked softly.

"Mommy…gone wight?" I nodded. "She will never hurt you again, she is gone."

"Ames is gone?" I nodded.

"Are you…my new mommy?" He asked and I stared at him,my eyes wide, surprised he brought tis up. He continued though. "Sarah…say,you my mommy…you act like a mommy…" His voice was soft and shy.

"Do you want me to be your mommy?" I asked softly and he nodded.

"A nice mommy…no mean…" Ethan added quickly looking up into my eyes.

"A nice mommy." Ethan said looking into my eyes. All he had ever known was a mean mother and I planned to change that.

"Can I…call you mommy?" He asked looking down.

"Yes Ethan…I love you buddy."

His smile was worth the last couple of months.

"Love you…nice mommy." Ethan said happily as he hugged me tightly and kissed my cheek.

He was going to be my son.

The papers were going to be finalized in five months and twenty-tree days.

I was awaiting the time were I could legally change his last name to Swan and have it be know this was my son and no one would ever hurt him again!

Two months earlier I could never imagine my life involving a small boy who was adorable beyond belief in my life but here he was!

My son and I knew that was how it would stay.

* * *

><p><strong>THERE YOU GO CHAPTER ^ <strong>

**6,084 words I think...**  
><strong>Kinda long hehe <strong>

**for me recently anyway!  
><strong>

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Also I will start replying to reviews, been a bit busy lately **

**Hmmmmmmmmmmm**

**REVIEW!**

**Skip next chapter and you guessed it**

**EDWARD!**

**YAY**

**REVIEW FOR A FASTE UPDATE!**


	8. Chapter 7: Edward comes home PART 1

**Well here is a peek to chapter 7!**

**Full update in a day or two!**

**But this is EDWARDS POV**

**Before he is captured **

**Then during **

**And after!**

**So**

**Here**

**Is **

**Chapter 7**

**HOPE YOU ALL LIKE IT!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN THEM JUST THE TRIPLETS, Ethan, Sarah and their puppy love!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7: Edward comes home Part 1<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>EDWARDS POV<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Edward's 21st birthday <strong>

* * *

><p>Today was going well<p>

I was sad I could not be home with my family on my birthday but they both knew I was where I wanted to be.

Serving my country in the United States Army.

I had placed a call earlier in the day to my parents and spoke to them for awhile.

My birthday was going wonderfully.

That was until I received a call from Victoria. A women I was with for a few months when I learned she was a horrible women who would never care.

"Hello?" I said suspiciously.

Then I heard something I never thought I would. Victoria was crying.

"E-Edward?' she said and I frowned slightly before speaking. "Yeah its me Victoria…whats wong."

"H-He d-died…our…son. He died." She cried out.

I gasped softly. "Vicky when did you get pregnant! You were not pregnant when I was there…were you?" I asked quietly.

'Y-Yeah…three months…I did not know until you left… never called you about it." She said still crying.

She never cried! Something must of happened.

"When?" was all I could ask. "A little while ago…he..he just died.."

I did not know what to say but I asked softly. "Can I speak to the doctor?" I asked quietly.

"Yeah.."

"Hello." A new voice said on the other end. "I am doctor James Volchok." His was a calm and sure.

"Is it true?" I asked

"Yes…your son Aaron Gains died shortly after child birth. "

I broke down soon after that. Even Victoria would not lie about the birth and death of a child! There was even a doctor was saying it was so.

Not too long later I hung up.

The next two days it held heavy on my mind. I had not told the higher ups of my personal problems, nor did I tell my parents.

I was devastated, a baby I never knew about was dead. Maybe I should of questioned the paternity…but I did not have it in me. I never thought Victoria cheated on me. She just was a horrible girl friend. A horrible person all around and it was stupid of me to get involved but I did. It was a bad time in my life. My grandmother had passed away along with a dog I had since childhood. Yes a bad reason but that was.

Eventually I snapped out of it and reenlisted to get my ass straightened out.

I took a deep breath and tried to pay attention. We were on a mission. I had to be aware of my surroundings instead of staying in my mind. We were invading a building. I forget the reason. Like I said I was not really paying attention but I had paid attention when I was given my direct orders. I looked to Garrett who was by my side. I nodded to him before following him through the building.

Next thing I new everything went black.

The next time I opened my eyes I would no longer be able to think about a son I never new.

I needed to keep my self alive.

If I didn't I would never see the light of day again.

I may be devastated but I did not want death. I wanted to visit my sons grave…have other children and have a wife and a good long life.

* * *

><p><strong>3 years later<strong>

* * *

><p>How long had I been in this prison.<p>

During how ever long I was here they tried to get information out of me.

I gave them nothing but a name and any other information I had been trained to give.

I would not betray my country.

A man came in smirking. "Happy Birthday Edward." A man who had been a private in the United States Army said. He was below me in rank and he was a betrayer of his country. Aro. I do not know why he was going with an enemy country but then again I always knew he was a sick fuck.

"What do you mean?" I growled out.

They had be bolted to the wall in cuffs today.

"Its your birthday! Happy twenty-fourth birthday!"

I growled slightly struggling against the binds that held me.

I winced feeling a sharp pain in my left leg. It had been broken more then once in the last (apparently) three years. Heck I doubt it ever healed the way they knocked it around. My right shoulder was the same way. Been broken more times then I can remember.

"Shut up Aro." I said as he laughed at my pain.

I hated this man more then life its self.

I suddenly remembered if my son had lived he would be three years old. He had been born on my birthday. I hoped where ever he was he was happy.

Another day of torture began. Aro knew most of the information they wanted but I was higher in rank and new more then a private would. Shouldn't they know not to pick the most stubborn man in our division. I was dedicated and would never give up any information.

Where was my country whn I needed them?

I would not give up. I would be saved eventually…I had to believe that.

* * *

><p><strong>3 more years<strong>

* * *

><p>Aro again walked into the room smirking. Like he did every other day or every day, but today he seemed…calmer. "Well this is a good gift for your twenty-seventh birthday huh? You will be back where ever your from before your birthday Your getting out of here. We are exchanging prisoners of war! Though, not sure how much of a life you will have." Aro smirked and I knew why.<p>

Both my legs were…well… are far as could tell dead. I felt pain now and again, but not much. My left leg was worse. I could not move my toes or anything at all, but with my right I could at least do that much.

"Yeah but I am alive. Your mother fucker." He cursed throwing a glare his way. He could not kill me now. If they were using me in a prisoner exchange who ever they were exchanging me for was going to be someone pretty big as far as I could tell.

Again everything went black, he had knocked me over the head.

"Edward."

"Edward."

"You better be alive! Took me six fuckin years to get you back."

I opened my one good eye and stared at the man in front of m through some what blurry vision.

"Garrett…" I breathed out before my eyes slipped shut again.

* * *

><p><strong>2 months later<strong>

* * *

><p>"beep…"<p>

"beep…"

"beep…"

"beep…"

"beep…"

"BEEP"

That annoying sound. Why couldn't it just stop! I just wanted to sleep a little longer! Wait…how long had I been asleep. The last thing I remember was Garrett.

My eyes slowly opened. I had vision in both eyes but I could barely see from one and the other was better but still blury. I looked straight up. The white ceiling. The florescent lights that were not on. The beeping was a heart monitor. An IV bag near the bed and a oxygen mask over my face.

I was at the hospital. I did not feel any pain.

Something I had not felt in six years. Nearly everyday was pain.

I turned my head, it felt heavy.

There with her head on the bed, long brown hair sprawled out around her sleeping face was the most beautiful women I had ever seen.

There was one problem though.

Who the hell was she and why was she in the hospital room with me.

She must of sensed my movement because her eyes opened. Her eyes were the most beautiful chocolate brown.

"Edward…." She breathed a sigh of relief. At least that's what it sounded like.

"we have been waiting for you…."

I stared at her unable to speak

"Edward!" I heard another voice. My mother. I recognized it immediately.

"Edward." My father.

"Daddy…" A smaller voice I had never heard before said softly.

My head turned slowly to where the voice came from.

There next to the unknown women was a small boy, no older then six or seven sat.

My world went black again. I was unable to comprehend anything.

My son….

It was him.

He wasn't dead…

Hallucinations were nice.

I hoped I could have even more of them and that my son and this beautiful women would be in even more of them.

* * *

><p><strong>I know it is short! I am sorry!<strong>

**I wanted to get an Edward POV in**

**More in the next chapter! And it will be longer then this!**

**Starting with Ethan's sixth birthday ^_^ Well…close to it hehe **

**;)**

**OKAY PLEASE REVIEW NEXT CHAPTER COMING SOOON TO A COMPUTER NEAR  
><strong>

**REVIEW!**

**Replying to reviews now!**


	9. Chapter 8: Edward comes home PART 2

**Here is Chapter 8!**

**Hope you enjoy!**

**Thank you all for the reviews!1**

**I am Extremely sorry for the delay. Allot has been going on. Babysat for three days and two nights straight, then babysat the next day and then the electricity went out due to Hurricane Irene, even though it did not hit RI as much as it could of it caused some rain and heavy wind basically a tropical storm, then I started college in September and since then I have been extremely busy! I am so sorry for the delay! I will try to update more often. Probably every week or two, I am not sure yet.**

**oh and this was like 15 pages typed...soooo its a bit long hehe and like 8.000 something words...I think  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: Nope, none of them are mine! Except Ethan, Sarah, the triplets…and…that's it…for now….**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8: Edward comes home Part 2<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Bella POV<br>Three Years later**

**April (Ethan's 5)**

* * *

><p>It was the 16th of April and I was sitting home correcting papers for my first grade class. It was the last day of spring break.<p>

Looking up at the clock I sighed softly and walked into the kitchen to start on lunch. Grilled cheese of course. It seemed to be there favorite.

"Ethan! Emmett! Lunch!" I called through the window to the two males in the back yard. "you staying for lunch Rosalie?' I asked smiling into the backyard.

Yeah sure." Rose said before slowly standing up and stretching.

Ethan was spraying the hose at Emmett as he ran around the yard trying to catch Ethan and Ethan's dog Edward, now a full grown husky was running along side him. Then there was Rosalie, Ethan's cousin but he called her auntie. She and Emmett were engaged and she was a few weeks pregnant. I still lived with Emmett, Rosalie moved in as well. The nursery for there unborn child was right next to their room on the top floor it was still empty. Ethan and I had rooms on the second floor. There was a couple of guest rooms as well, along with one on the first.

It was kind of weird living like this but I was grateful Emmett let me stick around for now. Probably for the food. Nah I knew that was not the reason. He cared and I loved him for it. I could live, paying for mine and Ethan's expenses and electric. The house was paid for so it was pretty cheep. I was saving as much as I could so I could put a down payment on a house. I did not want to impose forever and I wanted a place nearby my family.

Plus Ethan was more comfortable with Emmett around. Mostly because they still had not caught James. I planned on not telling Ethan until he was a bit older if it came to it, but he was persistent. Ethan was nearly six years old now and was soon to be in he first grade. He had just turned five when he found out. I had not wanted to tell him but he was a strong little boy.

He did as I had expected. Freaked out, refused to go to day care. Cried when I left him but eventually he calmed down. Still worried but he did not fight me when I dropped him off at school or brought him to day care.

Time had really flown and I could not believe all that had happened in the last three years or so.

Ethan had grown so much compared to back then Ethan was pretty tall for a six year old. He must take after his father in the height department. Esme told me he was six foot two and Victoria was a good height as well, not that I wanted him to have her genes.

I groaned quietly as Ethan, Emmett and Edward came in. The two humans shaking, covered in water and some mud and Edward was just soaked. "Emmett! Get upstairs and change into something dry, and take this thing with you!" I pointed to Ethan. "Seriously! Playing in the mud and water when it was bearly sunny out. It was a nice day in forks but still. Cold water from a hose.

"Sorry Mommy." Ethan said softly blinking his eyes. "You mad?" He asked softly.

"Not at you…Emmett should of known better." I glared at him. "Anyway just get upstairs and dry off and change before coming to eat okay?" They both nodded and Emmett scooped Ethan up and he giggled as he was run up the stairs by my monstrous brother.

I rarely disciplined Ethan.

He really did not need it. He was well behaved and treated people kindly. Only a few times had I made him go to his room or put him in a time out. I knew I could not baby him all of his life. He always cried when I did but it had to be done or he would know he would be able to pull one over on me.

"I tried to stop them." Rosalie said patting me on the shoulder causing me to jump.

"I believe you…Ethan he getting more like Emmett…not a good thing….not a good thing." I shook my head slowly from side to side.

"he is actually like Edward, even if it seems he is like Emmett at times…he is all Edward" I smiled a bit. I liked when Rosalie would talk about Edward.

"Edward was shy….and very…hm..how should I put it. Clingy Do not get me wrong I know why Ethan is like that. I just have a feeling he would have been anyway. Edward never wanted to leave Aunt Esme's side, unless he was playing with his friends in our back yard. I am a few years older so I remember when he was Ethan's age, since you know I practically lived with the Cullen's since my parents were horrible. Also Edward was an excellent piano player. " She shook her head resting her chin on her hand, her elbow on the table.

I giggled a bit then nodded. "Hmm..he sounds like he was adorable. Wait he was a piano player too?" I questioned

She nodded. "Esme never told you?" I shook my head slightly. "She does not like talking about him. She says it is too hard. " I said quietly as he thought about it. When ever Esme stated about Edward she would end up in tears. She truly believed he was alive but it was hard to be with out her son.

Rosalie sighed softly before speaking. "I can understand that….I know you had Ethan start when he was around four right? Edward started playing at around six or seven and took to it as quickly as Ethan. I think they have a video some where…I will see if I can find it."

A huge smile spread across my lips. That would be nice. Ethan loved seeing or hearing anything that had to do with his father.

I was not about to think much more when I heard my brother and son run down the steps. "NO RUNNING!" I called before shaking my head a bit.

"I do not know how you handle him…he is a child himself." I teased Rosalie before going off to put the lunch onto the table before glaring at Emmett as he carried Ethan over his shoulder as he walked in. He set Ethan in his chair before I sat down as well.

Emmett sat next to Rosalie before kissing her head.

They were cute together even if they seemed to be the complete opposite.

As we started eating I heard the phone ringing. I quickly excused myself before answering the phone.

"Hello?" I asked quickly, I had forgotten to look at the caller ID.

"Bella?" An obviously sad Esme said from the other line. She had been crying.

"Esme? What's wrong?"

"Edward…they found Edward." A new sob came from her and I guess Carlisle took the phone.

My eyes were huge.

Was he alive? Dead? Where was he? Before I could ask Anything Carlisle spoke.

"They found Edward a month ago during a prisoner exchange that ended up going wrong. We do not know the details. The military finally contacted us. Using some excuse of why it took so long. They are transporting him to the hospital in Forks."

I took a small but deep breath. He was alive.

"How is he?" I asked carefully.

"Alive…that's the best I can say. They are saying he is stable…but has been in a medically induced coma the last month. We are coming over I will explain more then."

I nodded before speaking. "Alright. I will get Emmett and Rosalie to take Ethan out for awhile. I do not want to tell him just yet."

"That's a good idea." Carlisle responded before saying a quick good bye.

"Emmett? Rose?" I called. "Can you come here for a second? Ethan stay in there I have to tell Uncle Emmy and Aunty Rose something."

"Kay Momma!" Ethan responded with a mouth full of food.

"Ethan don't talk with your mouth open."

"Sorry momma!" He called again. I am sure he went back to eating again.

Emmett and Rosalie came in a few minutes later and they sat on the couch and I sat in the chair.

"What's going on little sis?" Emmett asked tilting his head slightly.

"Esme and Carlisle called a few minutes ago. They said that Edward was found. He was found a month ago and is being brought to forks Hospital"

"Oh my god are you serious Bella? How is he doing?"

I shook my head. "I am not sure. They are going to explain when they come bye. They said he is alive. Um… I understand if you want to stay Rosalie, he is your cousin…I just need Emmett to take Ethan out. To the zoo…see Sarah over to Alice's place. Something. I do not want him to hear it just yet." I said sighing softly.

Emmett nodded wrapping an arm around Rosalie. "you want to stay?" He asked.

She nodded. "Yeah.."

"Emmett if you want to stay I can see if Alice can take him for awhile or Angela."

Emmett nodded once more before questioning Rosalie. "Do you need me to stay? Or want me to?"

Of course she nodded against his side. "Of course. " Emmett smiled. "Alright…see if Angela would mind? I know Ethan is going stir crazy with out his girl friend. Its been a whole three days." He grinned before shrugging as he went into the kitchen with Ethan.

I nodded and hugged Rose before calling Angela. "Hey Ang…can Ethan come over for awhile. There is some information about his father. I do not want him to over hear just yet.. "

"Oh, really? Tell me about it later. And yeah bring him over Sarah has missed him like crazy this weekend. Their teacher says their joined at the hip during school like they are at the day care." She laughed softly. "oh she wants to know if he can bring Edward. Bella misses him." I could hear the smile on her lips.

Around a month after the two kids became boy friend and girl friend, which was a month after they met Sarah wanted a dog and picked out a husky pup like Ethan's from the local pet store. By local I mean in Seattle. Ethan and Sarah decided to name their female pup Bella. Angela was going to have Sarah change it but I waved it off. I did not mind…much.

Seemed the two dogs were in love. They enjoyed each others company. Almost as much as Sarah and Ethan.

Those two were just so cute together. Ben, Angela's husband did not seem too happy about it but knew they were children. No need to over react…yet anyway.

"yeah he is going to bring him. See you about twenty minutes." I sighed shaking my head, knowing she could not see this.

"Okay, see you soon." She said before hanging up.

"Ethan! Want to go see Sarah?" I called to him and after hearing a scrapping chair and the pounding of two little feet. "yes mama yes! Lets go! PLEASE! Now can we go now? I want to see Sarah! It has been FOREVER MOMMA! PLEASE!" He was jumping up and down grasping my shirt grinning. "Yeah yeah go get your shoes on and wash your hand oh and brush your hair!" I said excitedly as he took off. "NO RUNNING!"

I sighed shaking my head. I was glad he was coming out of his shell a bit, but he was very convincing sometimes. I had to learn to tell him no sometimes. I found it extremely funny to watch him.

He had come a long way from the freighted two year old. I helped at the mall. He was not a five year old who took some chances and was not afraid all the time. He still had nightmares at times, and was freighted of strange men and he had a few other triggers that turned him into that scared two year old but slowly they were becoming less and less. I was grateful that he was getting better and he was getting happier.

I walked into the kitchen dumping my food in the trash, my appetite gone. I cleaned the dishes quickly before going back to the living room to wait for Ethan.

Rose and Emmett must of gone upstairs or something because they were not in the kitchen when I went in.

Five minute later I grinned at my son.

"Mama I am ready!" I giggled slightly. His shoes were on the wrong feet, and untied, and his hair was a mess. He normally did a better job. He must be excited. "come sit down I will get your shoes on the right feet." He frowned before nodding and sitting down on the couch.

I grinned before kneeling down and switched his shoes and tied his shoes quickly before grabbing his comb from his hand and trying to tame his unruly locks. It never did straighten out without gel. Once it was as neat as it would get I nodded slightly.

"Alright go get Edward's leash and we will go down to Sarah's house okay?" He nodded before going to get Edward's leash.

It was weird having a dog with an actual name. When Ethan decided to name him Edward I was not picturing the man himself coming into the picture. Hell he still might not. At least he was alive and we could find out the truth. If he wanted to know his son or not. Hopefully he would, if not Ethan would be devastated.

I lead Ethan down the street and knocked on Angela's door. Ben answered grinning. "Hello Bella…hi Ethan." He said softly before nodding. Ethan went behind my leg. "Hi.. Mister Ben." He said quietly. He was not really afraid of Ben but he preferred to keep his distance. Edward ran inside and Ethan followed quickly. "Bye Ethan!" I called rolling my eyes slightly.

"Bye Momma! Love you!" I giggled before shaking my head looking to Ben. "I'll be back in a few hours. Call me if there are any problems." He nodded once. "Alright Bella, and you know he will not be too happy to be heading home." He smirked slightly.

I nodded. "You right, see you later Ben." I nodded once before heading back home. I walked slowly, knowing I was not ready to face everything. A few months after Ethan started daycare I decided I should go to therapy. I had issues involving Ethan and my life in general, and it did help…perhaps I should call him.

I quickly abandoned the idea. I could handle this. I had an appointment in two weeks, It could wait. We had talked of Edward before so I was not completely in the dark. As I walked to the front of the house I frowned slightly. They were here already. I took a deep breath before nodding once.

I shook my head to clear my thoughts before heading inside the house, seeing Esme and Carlisle on the couch, Rose and Emmett across from them. "Hi." I said softly before hanging my jacket up and sitting down.

Before I said anything Carlisle spoke.

"For the last six years a man named Garrett searched for Edward in private. He knew he had to be alive some where so he searched." His voice was soft and calm as he spoke of his son. I guessed he was trying to be strong for his wife.

"It took him six years to track him down. You see Garrett was on the mission with Edward and when the building blew up. Everyone survived except for Edward and a man named Aro was the only one missing and there was no sign of them. So of course he was labeled MIA. Since they was the only one missing they wanted to label the two of them A.W.O.L Garrett is the one that convinced them other wise."

Carlisle took a deep breath before continuing. "In the blast Garrett had been injured but when he was finally well which was around a year later he did research and tried to find Edward, knowing he was not dead. He found out about a year ago the man named Aro had turned on the United states and joined the opposing army. Garrett arranged a prisoner exchange hoping to get Edward and of course he did. They captured this man Aro as well."

We all nodded not wanting to interrupt him. Knowing this had to be hard for him.

"He was admitted into a hospital run by the military and had extensive surgery on his legs and shoulder. One leg was broken many, many times over the last year and they do not know if he will regain use of it or not. The other leg was not as bad and they have more hope with that one. His shoulder was broken multiple times as well, and probably did nerve damage. He has basically been tortured for the last six years.. those are the major injuries but he also had broken ribs, lacerations and a few other things " this was when Esme broken down completely into Carlisle's chest crying hysterically.

He rubbed her back soothingly as he spoke. "They found him a little more then a month ago. I do not know why they did not contact us. In any case they called today saying he was going to be in Fork's general. He will arrive at some point today or during the night. He was put into a medically induced coma to allow his legs time to heal properly. They said once settled here they would take him of the meds slowly to wake him." By the time Carlisle finished his face was hard and his voice tight. Obviously holding in his overwhelming emotions. I took a deep breath trying to hold mine in.

"I want to see him…can I see him?" I asked looking at the pair and they both nodded. Esme rubbed hr eyes before taking my hand. "Of course dear. You're the mother to his child and I know your worried about him too." Esme said kindly and I hugged before nodding slightly. "I am glad he is alive." I said into her ear as I hugged her tighter.

She was like a mother to me. I really did not have a mother anymore. I did but I didn't. She was alive and lived in Florida with her husband, Phil Dwyer and his three kids. I spoke to my mom all of five o six times in the last three years. She never wanted me but its okay I had my dad. That's all that mattered to me now.

I held her a moment later before prying my eyes off of her and looked over to Rose who was resting her head in Emmett's massive chest. She had been close to Edward when they were children, so pretty much me and Emmett had never met the man but were so very connected to him.

"Should I tell…Ethan?" I asked softly I knew I would be spending allot of time in the hospital and I did not want him to worry.

"I don't know…he is smart I think he would understand. I am sure someone can watch him for you while your down there.." Esme said quietly as she removed a few more tears from her eyes. "I think he has a right to know." Her voice was still soft as she looked at me a moment.

I nodded."I think your right…would you like some tea?" I asked her and Carlisle with a small smile. Esme nodded once. "Yes that would be lovely." I quickly went into the kitchen and set a pot on the stove. How in the world was I going to tell Ethan his father was coming back but was in the hospital and hurt. I did not want him to experience new nightmares because of it.

I decided to call his therapist soon and ask her the best way to proceed. So while the water heated up I grabbed the cordless and called Zafrina. She was number one on speed dial. She told me to call if I needed her, no matter what time or what day. I admit to calling her more then once during the wee hours of the morning because I could not handle one of Ethan's episodes.

"hello Bella, is something wrong?" She asked immediately. I smiled a little, happy to have someone so willing to help.

"No, he is okay I just need your advice on something involving him."

"alright Bella.. What is it you need?" She asked calmly obviously not as worried now.

"Well…Ethan's biological dad was found a month ago and we were notified today. I was wondering if I should tell him, and how. Also if I should let him see him while he is hospitalized?" I asked quickly. Nervous.

"So, they found Ethan's father. Edward correct?"

"yeah."

"Well I would tell him. He has a right to know and should be told as soon as possible. If I am correct in assuming he is being brought to a hospital near bye I think you should only bring him if you think that he can handle the state of his father. If you think he looks too torn up do not bring him. It is your discretion but regardless he should be told and explained to as simply as possible how he ended up in the hospital."

I nodded a little. I had thought similarly. "Alright…" We spoke for awhile longer such as scheduling an appointment his week instead of next based on what was going on. I agreed, since Ethan would need to talk to her.

Once I hung up I went to pour five cups of tea and added what everyone liked, adding some ginger to Rosalie's knowing she was still feeling sick. Morning sickness.

I brought it out setting it in front of everyone. Emmett drank his despite the fact he preferred coffee, I had been too distracted to remember. We were all pretty silent. Once I was done I stood slowly. "I need to talk to Ethan. I'll be home soon." I quickly went out the door to speak to my son.

* * *

><p><strong>Ethan's POV<strong>

* * *

><p>I was happy mom had brought me to see Sarah it had been FOREVER since I had seen her. It was three whole days! I did not go to school Friday, I was sick. Mommy stayed home and took care of me. So I had not seen Sarah since Thursday! It had been too long.<p>

Though when mommy brought me here she was not as happy as normal. I could tell something was making her sad, or upset. I just hoped it wasn't me. I did not want to leave mommy. I was a good boy.

Sarah must of noticed my mood or something because she turned to her mom.

"Mommy we play in tree house okay?" Sarah asked her mommy.

"of course dear. You go put some sneakers on and I will put these yummy cookies inside okay?" Sarah nodded taking off for her bed room. I followed quickly.

We usually played in the tree house when we had secrets to tell.

Sarah called it '_our safe place' or 'our happy place' _Sarah and I decided many things in that tree house.

We loved each other

We wanted out dogs to love each other.

We wanted our dogs to have puppies.

We were going to be boy friend and girlfriend forever.

We had our first real kiss (on the lips) here.

We were going to get married.

We were going to have eight kids.

Four boys. Jackson, Joshua, Lance, and Chase.

Four girls. Daisy, Rose, May and June

Jackson and Joshua would be twins,

Daisy, Rose and Lance would be triplets.

We also decided things about my mommy and daddy Edward, along with her mommy and daddy.

We decided. Daddy Edward would come back.

We decided mommy and daddy would get married. (that's why Sarah named her dog after mommy)

We decided I wanted a little brother and she wanted one too but wouldn't ask till daddy was back.

I told Sarah about scary daddy James and mean mommy Victoria.

She promised she would protect me.

This tree house was where she made me feel safe.

Sarah was my best friend and I wanted to marry her one day!

Maybe when we are eight.

We would be old enough then right?

"Why we going to the tree house?" I asked Sarah once we were in her room and she was pulling on her sneakers. "because you sad Ethan We talk, make you happy and then we play!" She giggled as if it were the simplest thing in the world. Maybe it was. I wrapped my arms around her kissing her cheek before nodding. "Kay."

Soon enough we were in the tree house holding hands.

We did not say anything, we just munched on Miss Angela's yummy cookies. She always made the best cookies. "So…Why you sad Ethan?" Sarah asked tilting her head before sticking a cookie between her lips, with that cute little smile.

"Mommy.. look sad." I said slowly with a small frown not sure what to say.

"She be kay, grown ups always sad sometime, they be happy again." Sarah said with a matter of fact tone.

I nodded a little before looking down and picking at my cookie. "But what if Miss Bella not want me any more and want me to go away…" I normally called mommy, mommy but sometimes I got scared and called her Miss Bella.

"Miss Bella your mommy she no get rid of you! But if she does you live here wit me okay? I keep safe." Sarah grinned wrapping her arms around me.

I smiled a little. "Alwight Sarah, mommy keep me…if mommy don't I live here." I nodded again hugging her tightly.

After that conversation we finished eating our cookies before we decided to play in the tree house awhile longer.

After who knows how long later I heard Miss Angela. "Sarah come down for a minute Miss Bella wants to go up and talk to Ethan a few minutes."

"Alwight Mommy!" Sarah said before hugging me and kissing my cheek. "Love you! I come back after miss Bella leave." I. nodded before watching her climb down and leap into Miss Angela's arms. I also watched as Mommy climbed up, I know what Sarah said was true but Mommy looked very sad and upset. She must me getting rid of me.

* * *

><p><strong>Bella POV<strong>

* * *

><p>"Hey buddy what's wrong?" I asked immediately when I seen Ethan's face. He was upset.<p>

"I'll be good Miss Bella no send me away!" He said sadly, starting to cry wildly. I quickly wrapped my arms around him. He only called me Miss Bella when he thought he was in trouble. "I will NEVER send you away Ethan, you could destroy our house and be very mean to me but I would never send you ever. You're my baby….why did you think I was sending you away?" I asked softly as I hugged him tightly.

"Y-You sad…you…seem sad, and upset…and and…" He whined hugging me again. "I stay right? Never ever leave? If I do I stay here with Sarah" He said to me, and I had a feeling he and Sarah were having secret conversations. I nodded. "Alright but your never leaving me got it?" He nodded a little.

"But you are right mommy is sad…well not sad but worried…I have something important to tell you."

Ethan looked at me expectantly waiting for an answer. I moved my arms around him a bit tighter and held him. "You know how your daddy is missing and people are trying to find him?" I paused a moment before restating it. "Daddy Edward, not James." I said knowing it could sound like James as well.

"Yeah…did they find daddy?" He asked softly looking up hopefully.

I nodded slowly, carefully, running my fingers through his bronze locks. "Yeah..they found him but he is hurt really bad and is going to be in the hospital for awhile." I said softly, sadly. They said he was stable but he was really bad.

"He is asleep and might sleep for a very long time. I am going to go see him in the hospital tomorrow while your in school okay? I will try and bring you after school if you want to go, alright?" I said softly, hoping he would understand.

He nodded a little with a small frown. "Daddy…hurt…bad? Why?" Ethan asked, worried.

"You know how James and mama Victoria hurt you?" I hated bringing it up but it was the only way the small boy would understand.

His face contorted to one of fear and leaned closer to me and I held him tighter. "Y-Yeah." He said quietly, barely a whisper.

"Well there was some bad people where daddy was and they hurt him but his friend went and saved your daddy." I told him as I held my boy, just keeping him calm at the moment.

When I did not hear any response to what I said I continued. "He will be asleep for awhile. You will have to wait a little while before daddy will be awake. He might asleep for a long time." He nodded slowly before taking a small breath. "Okay mommy." He said softly and I hugged him.

"I have to go to the hospital really quick to help Grandma Esme and Grandpa Carlisle. You want to stay here with Miss Angela and Sarah for dinner?" He nodded again. "Okay buddy see you in a little while." I kissed his head before climbing down.

"Love you Ethan, have fun with Sarah."

He was still in the tree house and nodded to me. "Love you mommy…"

I felt bad leaving him but Sarah always helped him out. She was very good with him at times. Sarah ran out right away. "Miss Bella? Mommy told me Ethan's daddy home, and he hurt…he gonna be okay? Mama bwother gots hurt and he not get better." I smiled sadly at what she said. I remember when Angela's little brother was hit by that car. I had taken Sarah for a few days so she could stay at the hospital.

"I think his daddy will get better but I do not know hunny. Just do not say anything about him not getting better to Ethan, I do not want him to get sad. His daddy is getting better now." I said kneeling down in front of her and stroked her hair gently. Angela had put her hair in pig tails.

"okay Miss Bella!" She giggled and ran up to the ladder before climbing carefully. Children were simple sometimes. I said a quick good bye to Angela and headed back home so I could head down to the hospital with Esme and Carlisle. Edward was not scheduled to arrive until around two in the morning and I was not ready to leave Ethan over night.

I brought a bag over before leaving. It contained a few things incase it took longer then expected. I knew Ethan would be alright and if something happened I could be there with in twenty minutes.

I was just coming with them for support and to help them fill out some paper work when it came to me actually going up to visit with Ethan.

It took a couple hours to get everything sorted out, thankfully Esme had all of Edward's important medical records and records in general in a box she could easily bring and sort through. I helped the best I could, mostly with Ethan's information. They said it was relevant in some way. I figured it was because it was his son.

On the drive him we spoke quietly. I was bringing them back to my place so they could get there car and drive back up to the hospital. I drove down to Angela's place and headed to the door knocking quietly.

Angela answered smiling. "Go look Sarah's bedroom." She said with a teasing little smile. "The kids had an…interesting afternoon to say the least."

* * *

><p><strong>~Ethan's POV~<strong>

* * *

><p>Sarah and I were talked for awhile in the tree house. I ended up crying about my father and she held me for awhile. We were then called down to dinner.<p>

"Sarah? What is Eddie and Bella doing" I asked pointing to the two dogs. Edward was on top of Bella. It looked like they were fighting.

Sarah tilted her head. "I don't know….MOMMY! EDDIE AND BELLA IS DOING STRANGE THINGS!" She called to her mother.

When Miss Angela came outside she gasped and her face turned red like when Mommy was nervous or embarrassed about something. Mommy never told me what that meant though. Embarrassed. I wonder if Sarah knew the meaning of that word.

"Mommy what are they doing?" Sarah asked softly.

When she did not answer immediately I spoke. "Are they fighting?"

"N-No kids…um…they are..having fun…now come inside and wash your hands for dinner." She gently pushed us inside the house.

I had a feeling she was not telling the truth but Miss Angela did not lie.

Miss Angela made yummy food but Moms was better. Though I still loved her fudgy chocolate cake!

"Ethan you need a bath…your all messy, you too Sarah…" Miss Angela said and I leaned back slightly and shook my head. I did not like bathes.

"You don't have to Ethan I know you do not like baths but Sarah needs one before bed…" She sighed softly.

"I not take bath if Ethan does not have to!" Sarah said crossing her arms.

"Bubble baths are fun Ethan! Mommy can Ethan take a bath with me?" She asked staring up at her mother.

She seemed to think about it for a few moments "I will be right back." She said before leaving the room, retuning a few minutes later with a small smile. . "If Ethan wants to he can." She said quietly.

Sarah then set her eyes on me. "Pwease Ethan?"

I shook my head slightly looking down.

"Sarah go get ready for your bath okay?" Sarah pouted but nodded as she made her way upstairs.

Miss Angela kneeled down in front of me with a small smile. "I know you do not like baths much. You can wear your swim suit if you want. Your mommy left some of your stuff here. Along with your pajamas, she will be back before bed time, but she decided you might want to wear your pajamas.' I nodded a little.

"Alwight Miss Angela." I said smiling a little as I took my swim trunks from her. They had spider man on them. I walked to the room and changed quickly into them before Sarah could see.

When Sarah came in she grabbed my hand pulling me to the bathroom with her "We take bath!" She giggled.

Miss Angela walked in putting water into the tub with bubbles before undressing Sarah and then helped me into the tub as well.

Bath time was fun with Sarah we played with the toys and bubbles putting fake hair and beards on ourselves. It was a blast!

By the time our bath ended I was actually sad. Miss Angela washed our hair before rinsing it and helping us out of the tub. I still did not like her touching me when I was in the water but I knew she was a safe person.

I took the towel and wrapped it around myself before following them into Sarah's room. "Can you dress yourself Ethan?" Miss Angela asked handing me my footsie pajamas and some underwear. "Yeah." I nodded before going into the bathroom. I did not want Miss Angela to see me naked.

My pajamas had sponge bob on them. Once I got dressed I ran back to Sarah's room and plopped on her bed/ "Okay you too! Want to watch a movie until Ethan's mommy gets here?" We both nodded smiling.

"Good! Hmm what movie?"

"TOY STORY 3!" We both said giggling as we sat down on Sarah's bed. We sat in the middle under the pink princess covers and against the pink pillows.

"Alright alright." She turned on the tv and put in the dvd. "You okay with a nightlight Ethan or do you want the lights on?"

I bit my lip looking at Sarah. "I like them off." She answered his silent question. "Alright…l-lights off. But leave the door open!" She nodded with a small smile shutting the lights off, tuning on the nightlight before leaving the room with the door open.

* * *

><p><strong>Bella's POV<strong>

* * *

><p>"Awww aren't they adorable." I said looking at my son who was asleep next to Sarah. They were adorable laying there together. The ending credits from their movie was playing. I let the two of them sleep. They were both wrapped around each other so adorably.<p>

"I know the are precious. I will give you copies of the pictures. " Angela said ginning ear to ear.

"good…hey do you mind if I sleep on your couch tonight? I want to see how he handles being here over night but do not want to leave just incase…would you mind?" I asked tilting my head. I could always go and get Ethan and bring him home but he was always so hard to get to sleep if he woke up after falling asleep.

Angela nodded and smiled. 'Of course…I'll get you something to wear, a pillow and a blanket…oh and the couch pulls out."

I nodded gently. Soon enough I fell asleep on the pull out sofa, my cell phone on and nearby incase Carlisle or Esme needed me, and an ear open for my little boy who was asleep upstairs.

Just like I knew would happen around four in the morning I woke with a jump. 'MOMMY!" I stood, quickly rubbing the sleep out of my eyes.

When I got upstairs I heard him crying but he was holding onto a tired looking Sarah. He said quietly ."Mom." But he was a bit calmer then he normally was when he was alone.

I walked over and sat down on the edge taking the two kids into my arms. "Shhh, its aright Ethan, mommy is right here." I said gently. I was holding Sarah too because she was a little upset. Ethan had surprised her.

"Mommy?" Ethan said looking up at me with teary eyes. He quickly latched onto me, crying into my chest.

Sarah laid her head on the other side. Angela peeked inside and nodded when she seen I had a handle on it.

After holding them for about a half hour Ethan calmed down and joined Sarah in the world of sleep, she had fallen asleep about twenty minutes earlier. I laid them down sighing gently as I headed out of the room and back down to the couch. I looked at my phone and no missed calls.

I fell back asleep

In the morning I woke up and headed into the kitchen. Ethan and Sarah both at the table eating breakfast. Ethan's eyes a little red. He must have been crying again, but he seemed happy in this moment.

"Morning Ethan." I kissed his head gently.

"MOMMY!" He said jumping into my arms. I hugged him tightly. "Were you okay this morning?" The boy nodded. "Sarah woke me up…promised me you were here…I was okay…" He was unsure but alright. He was wearing some fresh clothes and was ready for school. I had packed a fresh set of clothes in case he had needed them.

"Good…is it okay if Miss Angela takes you to school today? I am going to go see your daddy today but you have school. I will pick you up though alright?" Ethan nodded and I kissed his head. "Alright I'll go get your backpack okay? Then I going to head to the hospital. You be a good boy okay?"

Again Ethan nodded. "I'll see you after school…love you baby."

"Love you mommy.." He went to sit back at the table to finish breakfast.

After dropping the backpack off with Angela I climbed into my car and headed down to the hospital.

When I finally got to the hospital I headed to Edward Cullen's room having been told my the front desk. I knocked on the door gently.

"Come in." Carlisle said softly. I opened the door and headed inside.

"Hi Carlisle." I said quietly. I looked at Carlisle and nothing else at the moment. His eyes were red and a bit puffy. "Where is Esme?" I asked as I walked over to him and wrapped my arms around him. "She fell asleep in the extra bed…' He said in the same soft, broken voice I had heard through the door.

"How are you doing?" I asked finally.

"Aright…its hard seeing him..oh…this is Edward." He said motioning to the form in the bed. I finally released the man from my grasp and turned to face the bed.

I gasped in surprise seeing the man in the bed. He had had short, shorter then any picture she had seen. She moved her gaze to his eyes which were closed, and then I looked down to his mouth which was covered by a oxygen mask. Carlisle had told me he had a breathing tube before being brought here. His right arm was in a cast and his left arm wrapped up as well but it was only a half cast. The one on his right arm went to his shoulder. Then his legs were in casts as well. Carlisle had also informed me he had two broken legs and they had to re-break them to put them straight, same with his right shoulder, but is left arm was relatively less damaged then the right and most other parts of his body.

On the plus side they had hope he would recover most of the movement in his limbs but they would not know for sure until he woke up. They planned to ease him off sedation around mid June if the bones were healed or almost healed.

I took a seat down next to the bed and ran my fingers over his hand, and in that moment I knew I would be here often.

* * *

><p>That was how it went for the next month and a half. I brought Ethan almost a month after I had first stared coming. When Edward was looking less bruised and battered and sick. He still had his casts on but he was no longer as thin.<p>

Thankfully Ethan did not have a bad reaction to the way his father looked. He was worried of course but his reaction was not bad at all.

I brought him a few times a week, and when I didn't he was at DayCare with Angela or school with me.

School had ended two days ago and it was now Ethan's sixth birthday, and it was Edwards twenty-seventh. We decided to have a little cake in the room. Maybe Edward would wake up…he had been of sedation for a few days now. It was all a waiting game to see when he would wake.

So here in a hospital room we sat around a little table with a cake on it that read, "Happy Birthday Edward and Ethan." It was also the twins third birthday but Alice and Jasper were out of town for some vacation.

So Me, Ethan, Esme, Carlisle, Emmett, Rose, and my dad stood in the room singing happy birthday to the two birthday boys. Ethan blew out the candles before running over to the bed. "Happy Birthday Daddy" He then went back to get some cake.

Not too long later I fell asleep with my head on Edward's bed, near his left arm. Ethan was curled against my side.

I don't know how long I was asleep but I felt something move, and at first I thought it was Ethan but I could tell it wasn't. Carefully I looked up toward Edward and gasped softly. My gaze was met with his emerald green orbs.

"Edward…' I breathed out smiling at the man.

He had a shocked and confused look on his face.

"Edward…" Esme said.

"Edward." Followed Carlisle.

Then a little tired voice from next to me spoke.

"Daddy…"

Though the mans eyes did not remain open long for they quickly closed again. It was probably all very shocking. That did not stop us from calling in a doctor.

He would wake up again.

He was alive.

Now I was even more worried.

Would he even want his son? Or would he abandon the boy.

Well she was going to find out because when she looked up again a few hours later, when everyone was out of the room he was awake and staring at her.

Ethan had gone home with Angela, hehad spent the night a few times and was okay, usually, and Esme and Carlisle went to get something to eat at a small restaurant.

"Edward.." I said again.

He looked at me in the eye and looked toward the water pitcher.

"Thirsty?" He moved his head in a slight nod.

I poured him some water and moved the oxygen mask and helped him lift his head before putting the cup to his lips. he drank it down greedilly. Then he spoke, his voice rough and obviously under used.

"who...are..you...?"

I took a small breath before answering

"I am the mother to you child. My name is Bella.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay there you go…<strong>

**Chapter 8**

**Ummmmmmm yeah…**

**sorry for the cliffy... I shall reply as soon as I can! : )  
><strong>

**Hope you like it! **

**I will obviously come out with more Edwards POV later with lots more detail from his past but that will come in time **

**Hopefully I can update soon, if not I am sorry!**

**Okay so… Review…if you still reading!**

**Thank you in advanced for the reviews**

**See you next time**!


	10. Chapter 9: Edward Comes home Part 3

**Thank you all for the reviews**  
><strong>My chapters might be a bit shorter but I will update quicker!<strong>  
><strong>Hopefully~<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I don't own anyone! EXCEPT Ethan, the triplets, doggy Edward, doggy Bella and anything that comes from their fun! Haha<strong>

**Chapter 9: Edward Comes home Part 3**

* * *

><p>"Aaron? Vicky?" Was what he responded with.<p>

I frowned hearing Victoria's name. So maybe he did know he had a son, I nodded. "Yeah…he was Victoria's son. His name is not Aaron, his name is Ethan and he just turned six yesterday."

He frowned as he opened and shut his mouth. "I should get your doctor." I said quietly before standing slowly.

His fingers gripped my hand which was still on his. "No…stay."

Well at least his left hand moved. I sat down slowly before looking into his eyes. "Alright…"

"How…you…he died." He said and I frowned a bit trying to figure out the meaning.

"You knew about him? Did you think he died?"

He nodded his head slowly. "Vick…toria… called ...said he died…doctor, James…said it too."

"James….he is..damn it he is a bastard, he and Vitoria were married. Three years ago I met your son and Victoria..she had slapped him and he had an obviously broken arm. I took him and called the cops. She was arrested but James is still on the run. They both hurt him allot" I said in a rush not sure if he caught it all, or if it was something he wanted to know.

A scowl came to his face as he looked at me, :"Bastards." His voice was a bit stronger when he said that word. "Can…I…see him?" He asked softly, his voice still rough.

"He is not here right now. He is sleeping over his friend's house tonight…I was going to up there to stay with him as well. Unless you want me to stay here? He will be brought here tomorrow…" I said quietly running my fingers over his hand.

"Stay…" I nodded again with a small smile.

"I am going to call your parents alright? I have to buzz a doctor as well. They told me if you woke up again to call them, your parents and your doctor." I said in the same gentle voice. He nodded again. I could tell he was exhausted, his eyes were drooping. He was fighting it. I picked up the hospital phone and called Carlisle and Esme.

"Hello?" Esme said into the phone, her mood a little better since she had seen her sons' eyes this morning.

"Hi Esme…are you guys on your way back yet?" I asked her.

"Yeah around four minutes away, why?"

"Oh well…Edward woke up. I wanted to tell you," I said to her as I leaned against the chair. "He is awake!" She said loudly. I could almost see her jumping in her seat. "Here…"

I held te phone against Edward's ear. "Your mom, say hi." I told him and he nodded slightly.

"M-Mom." His voice was rough, quiet, but very emotional.

I could almost hear her scream through the phone, and I saw Edward wince at the loudness.

A few moments later. "Hi, Dad." He said quietly as well.

I soon talked to them and then hung up before pushing the buzzer for a nurse and told her to send a doctor in.

Not too long later, Edward's doctor walked into the room, smiling, when he seen him awake. "Well good to see you awake, it's been awhile."

Edward looked at him confused.

"I'll explain after I look you over. "Miss Swan? Would you give us a few moments?" Edward spoke before I had a chance. "No, I want her here." He said sternly.

The doctor sighed but nodded before looking down at Edward. 'Are you in any pain?"

"I feel kind of numb." He mumbled quietly.

"Your on some heavy duty pain medication so that's normal. "Can you feel this?" He asked touching Edward's right foot.

He nodded. "Where am I touching Edward?" He asked.

"Foot." He said staring at the ceiling. He did the same with his arms and legs, at least he could feel them, that was a good sign. He then checked his eyes and a bunch of other stuff. "Do you know what month it is?" He shook his head. "Do you know how long you have been away?"

Edward nodded scowling. "HE said…I would be twenty-seven by the time I got home..so six years." His voice sounded a bit better but it was extremely bitter, but he was trying to hide the pain of the last years although it was clearly seen though his eyes.

"Good, you just turned twenty-seven today." He nodded, un-phased.

A few moments later Esme burst into the room. "Edward." She walked over and kissed his cheek.

"A few minutes then Edward will need to sleep." The doctor commanded before leaving the room.

I nodded. Carlisle walked in as well, tears in his eyes as he walked to his son as well. I felt like I was intruding on an intimate family moment but Edward still had his fingers wrapped around mine, as if trying to keep me here. My suspicions were proven when I tried to remove my hand, whenever I tried he grasped mine tighter.

After the tears dried, I told Esme and Carlisle they should head home, that I would stay here tonight with him. They reluctantly agreed knowing he would be there the next day. He did not say anything else. Edward just watched me until he fell asleep. I smiled slightly and soon enough I fell asleep as well.

I only awoke when Esme rested her hand on my shoulder the next morning. "Wake up Bella…you should head home and get changed and showered and get Ethan ready." I yawned quietly looking at him again. "Aright…call me if he wakes up…okay?"

Esme nodded with a small smile. "Of course hunny," I smiled again before standing slowly and stretching.

I really did not need to leave, but I knew I should go check on Ethan. I hugged Esme and Carlisle before making sure they were alright, and then I went home, showered and changed into some fresh clothes. I then went to Angela's house. "How was he last night?" I asked after saying hello.

"He woke up twice…but Sarah seemed to calm him down before he got too bad. He was doing better then. I walked into the kitchen and grinned when Ethan ran to me.

"Mommy!" He said as excited as always.

"Hi baby, you sleep okay last night?" He nodded and held onto my leg. I bent down and picked him up, kissing his head.

"Your daddy woke up…he wants to see you. Want to go and see him?" Of course he nodded excitedly, but then he looked a little shy. "Um…did he really want to see me?" I nodded. "Yeah..I told him I would bring you this morning…he woke up last night. You going to bring him the gift you made for his birthday today?"

Ethan thought a moment then nodded slowly. "But what if he doesn't like it?" I smiled and ran my fingers through his hair. "He will love it, now go finish your breakfast okay? Grandma Esme will call when your daddy wakes up."

Ethan nodded and ran to the table to finish.

"Hey Angela…how are the puppies and Bella doing?" It sounded so strange calling a dog by my name!

Oh…after Bella and Edward's little play time a couple months ago she had given birth to six healthy puppies. Ethan and Sarah's wish had come true, they got their dogs to fall in love and have babies.

"There good, still haven't opened their eyes, well a few of them have, and a couple are starting to try and walk." She said nodding a bit before rolling her eyes. "When all this cools down you get the puppies!" She teased me. I shook my head. "No way! I'll give one to Edward when he gets out."

She rolled her eyes again before going back into the kitchen. I just laughed quietly before going to sit next to Ethan and watched him eat. I had eaten a bagel before coming over. Around ten minutes later my phone vibrated and I answered it. "Hello?"

"Bella? Its me Esme…Edward woke up and is wondering where you were…said something about it not wanting it to be a hallucination or something like that…"

I giggled slightly. "Alright…I am coming. Ethan is done eating. "

"Alright, take your time, they took him for a test, should be back within the hour."

Oh okay, that would give me a little bit to get Ethan ready and into a proper jacket, instead of what I was going to do. I was going to just throw him in the car and run off to the hospital. I shook my head at the thought.

"Alright Esme…I will be there soon."

"Okay hun."

I hung up after a few more moments and sighed gently. After I had gotten home, when I was all alone, I finally thought of what I had felt when Edward had woken up. I felt some type of electrical shock when he grabbed my hand. Not the physical kind that involves static shock, the emotional kind that made me all tingly inside.

Sighing mentally, I shook my head and turned back to my son as he ate the last bite of breakfast. "Want to head home and get cleaned up before heading to see your daddy? We can go get your present for him as well," I said before ruffling my sons hair gently. I just hoped Edward would not be disappointed when he seen his son. Yes, I knew this was a horrible way to think about the man, but I could not help but let my mind wander to everything that could possibly go wrong when the two of them met for the first time.

Of course Ethan nodded enthusiastically and went to say good bye to his girlfriend before running back to me, wanting me to pick him up. Of course I did. I could tell he was excited, he had been waiting months, but he was also very nervous and scared.

"Bye Angela! Sorry for the trouble last night! I'll see you on Monday when I drop Ethan off at the day care," I informed her, and she nodded before waving. Yeah I did not work in the summers, but Ethan's therapist said it was good for him to go during the summer and socialize with other children.

"Okay, see you Monday Ethan."

Ethan waved to Angela before snuggling into my shoulder. He was still somewhat small for his age, so it was not difficult to carry him for short periods of time.

I headed home, I did not saying anything I was just holding him and rubbing his back gently. Once we were home I brought Ethan to the bathroom and washed him gently. I did not give him a bath; I just washed his face and hands.

"Go get your gift bud; I am going to go talk to Uncle Emmett." The small boy nodded and went to his room.

"EMMETT," I called, hoping to hear a response. I had not seen him when I came in before. He had been upset recently.

"In the kitchen Bella!"

As I walked down the stairs toward the kitchen, I let my mind wander to the different things that had happened in the past day and a half. I could only come to the conclusion Ethan would probably need a therapy session soon. He had been doing so good lately, especially with seeing his father who was in critical condition.

After getting into the kitchen I knew my brother was upset.

So I asked what I knew would be bothering him, Rosalie.

"How is Rosalie Emmett?"

"She retreated into herself again, being bitter…she was okay yesterday…Well not completely but she was better then she normally is. I am worried about her Bella, I do not know what to say. I can not tell her it will be okay when I do not even know."

I slowly climbed into my monster of a brothers lap and wrapped my arms around him when he put his head on my shoulder.

"I know Emmett. It will take time, but she will be okay eventually." I said gently as I rubbed his back. I really did not know what to say. Around a week or two after we found out about Edward, Rosalie fell down a few steps and into a table and lost the baby. She refused any treatment after the paramedics arrived and told her. She locked herself in her room for three days before Emmett broke the door down and went inside. He needed to make sure she was really okay, even if he himself wasn't.

"It's just…The baby wasn't planned but was already so loved…" Emmett said softly. I nodded and kissed his cheek. "I know Emmett…I know. You should go upstairs and check on her. I have to go see Edward. He woke up last night and wanted to see Ethan. Go spend some time with Rose…watch some movies…or something. I will be back soon." I hugged him tightly after he agreed. The first time I had ever seen Emmett cry,(as an adult that is, when he was a child he was some what of a cry baby) was when he found out about the baby. He broke down and cried. All I could do was hold him, and tell him I was there for him.

After watching Emmett climb the stairs, I headed into the living room and toward the front door where I could see Ethan standing by the door, holding the back the contained the two small gifts he had made him.

He was still very quiet so I knew something was wrong. It was not the normal quiet I was used to. Normally if I asked him a question he would snap out of his little mood, but when I spoke to him today he still had the same look as he answered.

I knelt down in front of him, kissing his head gently. "You ready to go Ethan?" He nodded his head and I sighed slightly.

"Do you want to go?" Again he nodded but not immediately, only after a few moments.

"Okay, answer me with your words Ethan. Whats wrong and do you want to go see your daddy?"

He nodded but then remembered what I had said. "Y-Yeah…I want to see him but…what, what if he does not like me? What if he wants me to go away? And what if he yells like daddy James? What if he does not like what I have for him? I, I am scared mommy. " By the end of his statement his eyes were starting to tear. I wrapped my arms around him and spoke to him in a gentle voice.

"Shh, its alright baby, he will like you, and he won't yell, and he will like what you made him, and he will be nice okay? He wants to see you. Is there anything that will make you feel better?" Ethan nodded again, slowly.

"Words," I reminded him.

"I want Sarah, can Sarah come mommy?"

I sighed quietly and thought about it. "Let me call Miss Angela and ask her okay?" Ethan nodded his head and rubbed his eyes.

After a relatively short phone call, Angela agreed to allow Angela to come. She had gone with Ethan that first day. She had seen Angela's brother in the hospital before he died, plus Edward did not look that bad by the time I brought Ethan to see him.

"She said Sarah can come, alright?"

Finally I got a smile from my boy. "Yes Mommy!"

I rolled my eyes and got him strapped into his booster seat before climbing into the driver's seat. First I drove to Angela's house to pick up Sarah. It did not take long since they only live like a minute and a half away by car. "Angela? Can Sarah sleep over tonight? You and Ben can have some alone time for once. Since Ethan is always over there, I figure I can take Sarah for the night."

Angela gave me a grateful look. "Oh that would be lovely! Thank you Bella, I have a bag packed for when she goes on sleep overs, let me just grab it for you okay?" I nodded and a few minutes later I was off, two chattering kids in the back seat. I could still see the nervousness in Ethan's eyes but at least he was smiling again.

It took only about thirty minutes to get to the hospital, and when we arrived at the hospital Ethan once again looked petrified.

I helped both of them out of the vehicle and onto the concert parking lot. I took one of their small hands into mine and headed toward the large glass doors of the hospital. As we headed to Edward's Ethan started moving slower, more cautiously. I decided to let him have a little break before going inside. So when we got to the hospital room I could see Edward in the bed, surprisingly sitting up, and awake.

"Sarah? Ethan? I am going to have you wait in the hallway with Grandma Esme and Grandpa Carlisle while I talk to Ethan's daddy for a few minutes okay?" Ethan seemed grateful he did not have to go in right away and Sarah just nodded.

I sat them in the chairs outside the room before opening the door slightly. "Carlisle? Esme? Do you mind sitting out here with Ethan and Sarah for a few minutes?"

They nodded slowly, hugging Edward before going into the hall. "Thank you, Ethan is very nervous. I just want him to calm down a bit." Of course they both nodded in understanding and headed into the hall without another question.

Edward watched me with a curious expression, curious and confused.. "Your back…" He said softly, his voice no longer as rough but I knew it was quiet because of similar reasons.

"I told you I would be. Ethan is in the hall way. He is scared. Oh don't be surprised when he brings in a girl with him. She is his, hmm…girlfriend. She helps him."

"okay."

"How are you feeling?"

"Okay."

"Jeez! I see were Ethan gets it! Rosalie was right." I shook my head. Like father like son. One worded answers or no answer at all when they were nervous or lying. He looked at me, confused once again. "Your son, Ethan, was quiet and nervous all morning. When he is nervous, scared, or lying he will not speak or answer in one word answers, like you just did."

"Oh."

"There you go again." I groaned running my fingers through my hair. I reached my hand out and ran it against his cheek gently. "You look a bit better. Are you in any pain?" I asked quietly, I got a shake of the head but thankfully he answered as well. "Not really. They said they are slowly taking me off of the pain medication so they can get me on lower doses. They also want to feed me some type of food today…apple sauce or something. I don't know." He said quietly.

I nodded slowly. I was surprised they were already lowering his doses. I thought they would wait a bit longer. Though they had told me it was extremely powerful and they did not want him on it too long. The food thing Carlisle told me about. They want to slowly give him some non-solid foods and get his body used to it. It seems he was extremely malnourished. He had gained weight while he was asleep, and his body was looking better but he did need real food to survive I guess.

"That's good. How were your tests?"

He shrugged. "Good…I guess…they said they are going to take the casts off tomorrow. The bones are healed they say. Also they want me to start…physical therapy in a week or two." Though it was something he should be excited about he did not seem very happy about it.

"That's great. You will be able to move around more freely. So why do you seem, I don't know nervous about it?"

He looked at me, confused. I instantly knew why. "Your son acts the same way. The look in your eyes, everything is the same."

"I see…I don't want to know what I can't do." He nearly growled. He was upset about what limitations he might have. "There is nothing you can't do without a little work, so you just have to do what you have to do to get your life back. Sure you might not be a soldier but you can live your like, got it?"

Edward let out a small laugh and then he said teasingly. "Yes Miss Bella!" I groaned again. "What?" I glared a moment. "Your son called me that for months before he started calling me mommy." I said quietly then he nodded in understanding.

"I have to ask but are you going to take him when you're better? I will let you know right now if you try to take him from me I will fight tooth and nail because he is my son. I know he is yours too, do not get me wrong but I will fight to have that boy in my life. I legally adopted him, but your back now and could take him if you wanted." I frowned slightly.

"I could never. He does not even know me. I do wish to be in his life though. I have not stopped thinking of how old he would be if he survived. The man…he would tell me on my every birthday how old I was. I would automatically think of him."

I slowly moved forward and wrapped my arms around him. I was grateful. That had been my one worry with Edward coming home. That he would want to take him away from me. I stilled worried that at some point the other would change his mind. I just hopped it would not happen.

Then I spoke again, I asked something I had no idea of why I asked such a thing but I did, "When you get out of here, do you want to stay with me, my brother and Ethan, oh and Rosalie too? " I gasped softly at what I said before quickly adding. "I mean your parents live a bit further from the hospital, and it might be easier and um… you could be closer to Ethan.. if you wanted." He let out a small laugh before nodding slowly. "I'll…think about it. I do not want to be a burden…"

"You wouldn't be." I insisted with a small smile. Again Edward nodded. "Alright," Was all he said.

"I have to warn you of something first. He might not come running to you and hugging you. He might not even touch you. Because of what he went through he does not trust men easily and took my brother Emmett awhile to be able to touch him and even longer for Ethan to be truly comfortable with it. It was even longer with your dad because we did not see him every day." I explained this carefully to him because I did not want him to feel hurt by any reaction Ethan might have. Again all I got was a nod but he seemed to understand most of it.

. I looked at the clock. It had been about fifteen minutes. Ethan should be okay by now. Well as good as he could be. "You ready to meet your son?"

His face blanched and looked worried. "I will tell you what I told him. He will like you so stop worrying. Do you want anything first?" Edward nodded and pointed to the water. I brought it over. "Can you hold it?" I asked and he nodded reaching out with his good hand and took the cup. His hand shook slightly but he seemed okay with holding it.

When Edward finished it he nodded his head. I knew immediately what he was saying so I looked toward the door. "Esme? Can you send the kids in?" I called loud enough for her to hear. A few moments later the door opened and Sarah walked in dragging Ethan behind her.

I was sitting in the chair next to Edward so when I spoke to Ethan he ran right toward me. "Come on over Ethan." I held my arms out to him. He immediately launched himself onto my lap, putting his face in my chest. I sighed softly knowing this would be his reaction, but it was alright.

To my surprise Sarah walked over to the bed and carefully climbed up on the side I sat. I helped her the best I could and told her to be careful, of course she was.

"Hi Mister Edward! I am Sarah…Ethan's girlfriend. We are going to get married and have eight babies. So that makes you my future husband's daddy! So I like you." Edward stared at her incredulously before grinning a bit. "It is nice to meet you Miss Sarah but where is this boyfriend of yours? I have not seen him yet." I smiled a bit. He seemed to be good with children. At least at the moment he seemed perfect with Sarah.

"Ethan is scared. He thinks you will be mean like his daddy James and Momma Victoria." She nodded her head in the most determined way. "You're not mean like them right? Your nice right?" Of course Edward nodded. "I think I am nice, I would never hurt Ethan or anyone else."

"Good! ETHAN! He says he is nice so say hi to your daddy."

Sarah said as she leaned over tugging on his arm. Slowly but surely he poked his head through my hair and looked at Edward. "Go ahead Ethan. Sarah likes him, so he is a nice person okay?" He nodded and turned him my lap a bit more and moved his hand to wave. Edward waved back

This was how their conversation went, starting with Edward.

"Hi."

"Hi."

"You're Ethan."

"You're daddy."

"Yeah,"

"Yeah,"

I groaned quietly. They were identical in more than just looks! I was going to speak up but Sarah did instead.

"Ethan! Give you daddy the present you made him." She smiled at Ethan, then she patted the spot next to her on the bed. She was kneeling on the edge of the bed, so she was not hurting Edward.

He nodded but did not go on the bed; instead he set the bag down onto the bed, looking down playing with his fingers. Edward looked at me, then at the gift on the bed. I gave an approving nod before speaking. "He made it for you in class with the other first graders. He made one for me too, and he wanted me to help him when we got home to make one for you too. Oh and then there is something else in there he made after you were brought to the hospital. Right buddy?"

Ethan nodded his head again but did not speak.

Edward smiled slightly and nodded his head. "Thank you Ethan." He said quietly. Every time he said his sons name his eyes flashed regret but he quickly covered it up.

Edward opened the bag and pulled out the first thing Ethan had made. It was a photograph frame with a picture of Ethan inside. The frame was made of popsicle sticks with different colored macaroni around on the sticks. He had used Edward's favorite colors; I should know he made me ask Esme. In the photo Ethan was sitting on a big red cushion with a black background. A huge smile on his little lips and because Ethan had insisted, when the picture was taken, I had my arms wrapped around his waist, my head on his shoulder smiling as well. Ethan had insisted on this photo, and the main reason was because he wanted his daddy to have a picture of his mommy because they would get married one day. Yeah, logic of a small child with the help of his girlfriend who insisted the same thing along with the fact she was going to marry Ethan and have lots of babies. They had names and everything picked out! I never knew children could be so detailed.

Edward set it down in his lap running his fingers over the picture of Ethan's face and then mine. His eyes were tearing up as he looked over at Ethan. I motioned for him to flip it over. He did. On the back in child chicken scratch was Ethan's hand writing. It read 'daddy come home soon, love you." I had helped him spell the words but he had written it.

Again the large man looked speechless. "Ethan, I think your daddy likes the picture."

"Really?" He asked quietly.

"Yup,"

Slowly Ethan looked up at him again. "Do you, like it?" His voice was nervous, but he was a little surer of himself.

"I love it Ethan, thank you." He smiled a crooked smile and that was when I realized this was the first true smile he had given all day. I should of known from the photos that those other smiles were forced and strained. Heck with just common sense I should of known it would be hard for him to smile.

I smiled gently as I looked down at Ethan who smiled as well. "Can you tell him what else you made for him Ethan?"

"Unkie Emmy helped me make a CD." He said quietly. I continued for him. "He learned to play the piano soon after he started living with me. I heard it was good for children who had been hurt to have some type of outlet and I choose music since he seemed to like looking at the pianos and what not. Then I come to find out his father played when he was a little older. He is rather good at it too." I teased softly as I ruffled the small boy's hair. Edward had a small but proud smile on his lips. It did not take a genius to realize this is something he would have wanted to pass on to his child.

"Can you put it on for me?" Edward asked holding it out to me. I nodded and went to get the CD player I had brought guessing he would want to hear it.

I sat Ethan down on the chair by himself before putting the CD inside the player and pushed the play button. I could tell Ethan wanted to get out of the chair and hide but he stayed put because Sarah climbed down into the chair next to him.

After a few moments of silence there was Emmett's booming voice.

"Here is Ethan plating Clair de lune written by Debussy."

"Not written Unkie Emmy! COMPOSED!"  
>"Sorry Ethan, here is Ethan Cullen playing Clair de lune COMPOSED by Debussy."<p>

I rolled by eyes. Emmett could have edited that out.

Then I heard the soft and gentle melody of my sons playing. According to Emmett he played three times before he was satisfied. He had missed a note or two and he thought it was horrible. Ethan was a perfectionist.

Edward's eyes were closed but his head was nodding to the sound. It was probably the first music he had heard in six years. I walked over to Ethan slowly and knelt down next to him.

"Ethan? I think your daddy would like it if you gave him a hug. He has not had allot of hugs, I promise he won't hurt you. I am right here."

Ethan nibbled on his bottom lip slightly. "Will I….Will I hurt HIM. It hurt when I had broken arm. I don't want to hurt him." He said looking at me with wide, frightened eyes.

"No you will not hurt it, he is getting the casts off tomorrow. Though he will need a little while before he can walk or be completely better, but the casts are coming off and you will not hurt him. Would you be okay with giving him a hug?"

He nodded a little. "He is good daddy. Not mean daddy James. He not hurt me. Mommy promise, and Sarah promise, grandma and grandpa promise, so he okay, you stay, kay?"

I nodded. "Of course buddy," I said, so with his agreement I gently lifted the boy onto the bed and sat him next to Edward. He felt the weight of the bed and opened his eyes slightly. I motioned for him to not move. He understood and let his eyes close again.

Very carefully Ethan leaned against Edward's chest and put one arm around him gently. "Daddy," He said quietly. His eyes were closed and he visibly shook. He still feared men no matter who they were. I was actually surprised he had agreed to give him a hug.

Edward opened his eyes and silently asked me a question which I nodded to. His good arm came up and wrapped around my the small boy. They sat like that for a while but Sarah started getting jealous and climbed onto the bed as well and slipped into Edward's arms as well.

This was the moment I knew my son would have a father, a real one. What didn't know was what might happen in the future.

I was worried about so many things but now one of those worries were off the table. I would no longer worry if my son would be hurt by a man who he did not know. I do not mean hurt physically but mentally. This could of gone horribly.

Though were still my worries of James and where he was in the world.

But the worry on my mind at the moment was what would happen if Edward agreed to come and stay with us. Life just got much more complicated but I could not be any happier at the moment.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay there you go, chapter nine<strong>

**I am sorry if it was not too great. I will probably put in Edward and Ethan's POV in the next chapter or an outtake or a something. I did not feel it was a good point to add it :p Though I will be sure to put in Ethan and Sarah's conversation in the hall some point soon~**

**Oh and the next few chapters will be in Edward's point of view for the most part. Will learn a bit more about his past/time away, and possibly his POV of this encounter but idk about that just yet!**

**The next few chapters will probably be a bit shorter but only time will tell if they will be or not.**

**Please review!**

**:)**


	11. Chapter 10: Edward POV

Well Hello all who read my story.

I am here with an update for all you!  
>Isn't that great ^_^<br>Thank you all for the reviews you have given me. I wish I had time to respond to them but life is pretty much in the way of be doing anything other then productive things.  
>Oh and of course updating my story is one of those important things.<br>Okay maybe not that important but I love it so it is high on my list of things.  
>I was busy with finals and what not, so sorry for the wait!<br>Hope you all had a great Christmas and those of you who do not celebrate Christmas, happy holidays to you all.  
>I am now off until January 23rd I will try to get out updates quicker! OH Happy New Year too ^_^<br>I might shorten my chapters so I can update faster

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from the book. I do however own Ethan, Sarah, and the triplets, oh and the doggies and their babies<br>**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10: Therapy<strong>

* * *

><p>Edwards: POV<p>

* * *

><p>After Bella, Sarah and Ethan left that night I relaxed a bit more. Though I was excited to meet my son I was a nervous wreck. I kept worrying about whether or not I was good enough for him, and whether or not he would accept me as his father. He was my little boy. The one I had always thought was dead. The one I had thought was named Aaron, and the one I had loved unconditionally through the years no matter what happened he was the one constant in my life. Even if I thought him to bed dead, it was the constant thought in my head over the last six years.<p>

Meeting my son was the most exhilarating experience in my life but also the most terrifying. Just the way the conversation started made my head spin. We had a one-word conversation until the small girl interrupted. I was grateful since I had no clue what else I could say to make the conversation grow.

Bella had been right when she said we were alike. I had done something similar when I was a child and obviously that never changed. I was still the quiet, one worded, quiet, person I had always been.

One thing I had been shocked about was when Bella questioned me about whether or not I was going to take my son when I could. I knew instantly my answer. I could not take a small child from the only stable home he had known and probably the only women he would ever consider his mother. If he was happy there he would stay there, but I had ever intention of becoming the father I had wished I could be since I found out about his birth.

As I leaned back, listening to the CD Ethan had made me I thought back to when we had first met.

_After Bella called for the kids to come in I looked over, I know my face was pale and I probably looked sick with worry. I just hoped the kids did not notice. I did not want them scared or anything._

_First one in was the little girl. I noticed her for a moment but my eyes were trained on my son who ran right into the arms of Bella and hit his face. I smiled a little remembering the time I did something similar with my mom because she was having a party and there were too many strangers. Though my attention could not stay on him very long because the little girl I had briefly noticed ran over and climbed into my bed, she seemed very careful. It hurt slightly for the bed to be jostled but not too bad so I barely winced._

_Then she started speaking and had such a sweet and angelic little voice._

_"Hi Mister Edward! I am Sarah, Ethan's girlfriend." His what? He was six and head a girlfriend? Good for him._

_"We are going to get married and have eight babies." Well he was like his father in that way too. I had wanted a large family. Unless it was her influence on his want for babies._

_"So that is going to make you my future husbands daddy! So I like you!"_

_I smiled at her gently. She was such a sweet little girl I just had to give her a smile. Even though I did not feel much like smiling I did. "It is nice to meet you Miss Sarah, but where is this boyfriend of yours? I have not seen him yet?"_

_I used this as a way of maybe getting Ethan to look over, but he stayed perfectly still against Bella's chest._

_Though I did not get a response from Ethan I got one from Sarah who was more then eager to explain why._

_"Ethan is scared. He thinks you will be mean like his daddy James and momma Victoria." She nodded and got an extremely determined look on her face. "Your not mean like them right? Your nice right?" I nodded toward her and spoke in a soft voice, I could never be like those monsters who hurt my son and at some point I was going to figure out every detail of what happened from Bella._

_"I think I am nice, I would never hurt Ethan or anyone else."_

_Sarah smiled widely and nodded. "Good! ETHAN! He says he is nice, so say hi to your daddy!"_

_When Sarah leaned over and tugged on Ethan I instinctually grasped her around the waist, afraid she would fall. I winced in the process since I moved a bit too much. I watched the interaction and saw Ethan poke his head out and look at me. I smiled toward him. Then I heard Bella's vouce. "Go ahead Ethan. Sarah likes him, so he is a nice person okay?" Oh so I needed the approval of a six year old. I held in a laugh at the thought. It would of been funny if it was not sad. I knew I had allot to make up for with my son and allot of trust to gain.  
><em>

_Though Bella's words reassured him and he nodded turning to face me before waving._

_"Hi." I said softly. Awkwardly._

_"Hi." He responded carefully._

_"You're Ethan." Duh, why did I say that._

_"You're daddy." My heart swelled when I heard him say daddy; though again this just proved Bella's point about the two of us._

_"Yeah," Awkward._

_"Yeah." I groaned mentally. I did not know how to continue this. But again in comes little Sarah as a life saver and speaks up. _

_"Ethan! Give you daddy the present you made him." He made me a present. He set the bag onto the bed next to me and then looked down into his lap. I looked from the back and back to Bella, silently questioning if it was for me and if he had made it. She answered after a few moments. "He made it for you in class with the other first graders. He made one for me too, during class and he wanted me to help him when we got home to make one for you too. Oh and then there is something else in there he made after you were brought to the hospital. Right buddy?" She looked down at the small boy who nodded to her words._

_"Thank you Ethan." I said with a small smile. I simply wished I could have been here for more of his life but I planned to try and make up for it._

_I opened the bag and pulled out one of the items from inside. It was a photograph of Ethan with Bella. They both had huge smiles and looked happy. The photo frame had obviously been made by Ethan with popsicle sticks. I gently ran my fingers over the picture, tracing the lines of both Ethan and Bella's face. It was not exactly a small frame; it was actually kind of big. I could feel tears start to come to my eyes as I looked at the picture. I had missed so much of his life but he still seemed willing to know me. I looked over at Bella with a slight smile. She flipped her hand over and I understood so I flipped the frame and my eyes went wide and a huge smile spread across my lips. I was speechless._

_The message was simple but I could not tear my eyes away from it. It read, 'daddy come home soon, love you." It was obvious he had written it._

_"Ethan I think your daddy likes the picture."_

_I loved it._

_"Really?" He asked timidly._

_"Yup."_

_Slowly but surely Ethan looked up at me and spoke nervously. "Do you, like it?" I nodded a bit before speaking. "I love it Ethan, thank you." Then for the first time I felt like smiling, and I felt as if I did not need to force it. In return I got a smile from Ethan, he was proud of himself._

_"Can you tell him what else you made for him Etahn?" Bella said with a smile. She was happy._

_"Unkie Emmy helped me make a CD." Bella continued for him. "He learned to play the piano soon after he started living with me. I heard it was good for children who had been hurt to have some type of outlet and I choose music since he seemed to like looking at pianos and what not. Then I come to find out his father played when he was a bit older. He is rather good at it too."_

_I smiled proudly. Proud that he had picked up music in some way. I had planned when I had a child I would try and teach them piano if they wanted to learn. So I was happy. I had loved playing when I was younger and up until my army service I played every day or every other day. Then I suddenly realized something. If my other arm did not get full control back I would not be able to play again. I had to have hope._

_I asked Bella if she could put the CD in for me._

_When Bella stood Bella left Ethan in the chair. He looked ready to run after Bella but Sarah being the smart little girl she is climbed down into the chair with him. He seemed to relax slightly._

_After a few moments I heard a loud booming voice. "Here is Ethan playing Clair de Lune written by Debussy."_

_Then came a more confidant voice of my son. I hopped one day I could hear him speak to me like this._

_"Not written Unkie Emmy! COMPOSED!"_

_"Sorry Ethan. Here is Ethan Cullen playing Clair de Lune COMPOSED by Debussy."_

_I laughed softly. He just told off someone, who I was guessing to be Bella's brother about something so minor. As I heard the soft melody of my sons playing a small smile spread across my lips and I sighed contently. I loved this song since I was a small child. I never understood why but it had been one of my favorites since I started playing. Maybe it was before I even started playing that I heard the melody._

_I slowly let my eyes close as I got lost in the song._

_Though a few moments later I heard whispering and then felt the bed moving. I opened my eyes slightly and looked at Bella, surprised to see Ethan on the bed. She put a finger to her lips motioning for me to stay quiet. I liked these silent conversations we seemed to have. I slowly closed my eyes resisting the urge to hug the boy. I realized this must be hard for him just to sit this close to me. Though slowly he leaned over and pressed his head against me. "Daddy." Was the soft words he spoke to me._

_Again I looked at Bella for the okay and I got a small nod, so I slowly lifted my good arm and wrapped it around him. In that moment everything felt real and I actually knew my son was here in my arms and safe. We sat together for a while before Sarah climbed on as well. At some point I must have fallen asleep because when my eyes finally opened I still had two children asleep on me._

_Someone must have moved the back of the bed down because we were now laying and not sitting._

_"Sorry, I would of moved them but they just looked so..peaceful." Bella said softly as she ran her fingers through Ethan's hair as he slept. "Are you in any pain? I can move them if you want me to." She said quietly as she looked up at me. I shook my head. "I am okay, they can stay a bit longer…I just want to hold him a bit longer…" I said in barely a whisper. She nodded a bit._

_"He is a sweet little boy, but has allotted of trust issues. Took me a week or so to get him settled in daycare and it only took a week because of Sarah. She helped him allot in the beginning. Starting kindergarten was hard but he settled quickly, then there was first grade which went well because I am his teacher." She smirked a bit._

_"You're a teacher?" I asked not at all surprised, she just seemed like the type._

_"Yeah first grade. I was turning twenty-one when I found this little boy. I started my first year of teaching that September."_

_"So you twenty-four now?"_

_She shrugged. "I will be in September." She answered simply. So she was three years younger than me. Did she like older men? I am sure my cheeks turned slightly red. Why in the world was I thinking such things about the woman that was raising my child and a woman I barely knew._

_"Must have been hard being so young and getting a child who had been harmed which by the way I want details about, but that can wait until another time. " I said quietly. I did not want to know at the moment. I just wanted to hold him and deal with the rest of the issues later._

_"I will tell you, but yeah it was hard. I never thought of myself having a child so young. I wanted children but not until I was more secure in my career and married. Though when I saw his little face that day, eyes full of unshed tears I knew I needed to help him, and I did help him and kept him with me, but it was not until the day he called me mommy for the first time that I KNEW he would be my son. A son I will never want to part with. I always felt that bond with him, but I only came to that concrete realization that day."_

_After talking for a while longer I realized she knew allot about my family and that I knew very little about hers._

_Then during some point during this conversation I agreed to move in with her. "So you know about my family, but I know nothing of yours. Do you mind telling me about them?" I asked quietly. _

_She seemed to think about it for a moment but she eventually nodded in agreement. "Alright…though you probably should try and get some more rest…"_

_I shook my head slightly. "I don't want to sleep." I paused not wanting to mention it but for some reason I did. "I tend to have nightmares, and because of the drugs I seem to be unable to awaken from them when I want to. So I really do not want to sleep." I told her reluctantly. I was extremely reluctant to tell her something like that for the simple fact I did not know how she would react and I did not want to seem weak._

_She nodded a little but thankfully did not dwell too much on it probably sensing the fact I did not even want to mention it. She simply said, "I can imagine," and she left it at that before she started talking about her family._

_"Let's start with my parents. My father is Charlie Swan. The police chief in Forks, Washington that by the way is where we are, then there is my…mother if you can call her that. She left my father when I was four and took me with her. So she left my father and brothers alone. I did not see my father again until six years later. When I was ten my mother dropped me off in front of his house and told me to find daddy."_

_Her tone was bitter and accusing. She obviously hated her mother with a passion and who could blame her. The women seemed horrible. I was surprised though she seemed so comfortable admitting this to someone she barely knew. _

_"I cried not knowing what to do. I was alone. But then a police cruiser pulled up to the house and I ran to the man that stepped out. I did not know it was my father but I knew policemen were supposed to help lost children. So I ran to him and begged him to help me find my daddy. Even when I was ten I knew my mother was horrible. She was not meant to be a mother. I still remembered the kindness my father had showed me. I wanted him not her." She smiled a little obviously happy about the next thought that popped into her head._

_I did not interrupt her because I was curious as to what she was going to say next._

_"He held me in his arms and spoke to me in that kind police officer voice. When I ask him now he says he had a feeling I was his daughter but did not want to hope for something that wasn't true. Anyway he asked me who I was. When I said my name was Isabella Swan he hugged me tightly and said he had found my daddy. I asked where he was. Well you get the idea. I have been with him ever since."_

_After a few moments she continued. I was surprised by such a detailed explanation. I had expected a simple, mom and dads names, siblings names and things like that. Though I was pleasantly surprised._

_"Then there are my older brothers. They are twins but look nothing alike. Jasper is five and a half minutes older then Emmett. Jasper has honey blond hair and he can do a southern accent on que, so basically he picked up a southern accident, though I do not know how or why. I think it was to get girls but I really do not know." She shrugged with a smirk._

_"Jasper is married to my friend Alice, who by the way loved the southern accent he used; we have been friends since I moved back here, though we had been friends before that as well. She is younger then Jasper since she is my age. Neither of them seemed to mind._

_Bella paused a moment but continued quickly. She loved talking about her brothers. I could tell just by the way she spoke their names. "Three years ago on your sons and your birthday she had triplets. They are three now."_

_"My other brother Emmett is a gym teacher in Forks. He got a date with Rosalie the same day I met Ethan. We did not know that they were related for like six months. It was actually Emmett that dragged me to the mall that day. So Emmett and Rosalie have been dating for the last three years." She paused and thought a moment. "Let me correct that. They dated for three weeks, broke up, dated a few more weeks, broke up and then they stayed together for the last three years a little less if you count the break ups. Though I don't."_

_"Why don't you?" I asked simply because of the smirk she had on her face._

_"Oh that's because they were still together nearly everyday. I had not met Rosalie at that point because I was busy with Ethan, but they spent every day together even when they had broken up. I do not know why they used the term."_

_"So I am guessing they have been in love from the start?"_

_She nodded humming softly. "Oh Rosalie knows you woke up but she is in a depression today. She has good and bad days…around the time you came back she tripped on the stairs. She had been pregnant and she lost the baby."_

_"She lost a baby?" I said suddenly worried. Rosalie had been told since she was young that having a child would be near impossible for her. I wonder if she had even told this Emmett that fact. She could never talk about it. Losing this child must have been extremely devastating for her._

_"How is she doing? We were like brother and sister growing up so I know how devastating this must be for her."_

_She nodded a little. "She had been having more good days then bad days but they are still hard." I nodded in understanding._

_"But um Emmett had told me that Carlisle who had treated Ethan at the hospital in Seattle, was moving to Forks and that Carlisle had been like a father to Rosalie. Then Alice went into labor on Ethan's birthday when he was three. When I arrived at the hospital I seen Carlisle again. We got to talking and eventually we came to the conclusion Ethan was your son." A small smile seemed to come to her lips. "I was worried at first they would want to take him, but they decided he was better off with me. I was grateful. I could not imagine losing my son. Because you were missing they terminated your rights and your parents said I would be the guardian." I nodded again knowing I could overturn it but also knew I would never do something like that to my son._

_"So basically I live with my older brother, Rosalie, and Ethan, Jasper and Alice live next door with their triplets, and your parents do not live very far off…" She mused after a moment or two. I smiled a little and nodded. "I think…I want to stay with you…if you're still okay with that of course…." I said softly, quickly, still shocked I had said something like that so quickly. I spoke again before she had a chance to respond. "I mean, I do not want to be a burden on m parents, you know they are older now, but that does not mean I want to be a burden on you and our brothers, I mean… I…"_

_I was actually glad she cut me off at this point. "It's okay Edward…your still very welcome to come home with us. We want to help you, and your no burden at all okay?" I nodded even though I did not think of it that way. I am a full grown man who has to rely on people who were practically strangers for simple needs. "Alright…"_

_"So…your coming back with us?" She asked warily I nodded. "Yeah…I suppose I am…" I smiled sheepishly. Then the largest smile I had seen in a long time broke out onto her face. I did not feel so bad about opposing now. She seemed legitimately happy. She seemed like she was going to speak again but we both looked down when Ethan let out a small whimper and started shaking slightly._

_"Nightmares…he still had them often…" She said quietly. Bella slowly leaned down to scoop up the small boy. "Ethan…wake up buddy…we should be getting home soon…" She said quietly knowing I wanted to deal with the next part of the day without an audience._

_Slowly the boy opened his eyes and rubbed them. "Did I fall asleep mom?" He asked tilting his head and rubbed his eyes once again, a few tears being wiped away in the process. "mmhmm…you, your daddy and Sarah took a nap together…did you have a nightmare? She asked running his fingers through Ethan's hair._

_He nodded a little._

_"What was it about? Can you tell me?" Bella asked him._

_"Bad daddy…daddy James. When he…hurt me…" He mumbled simply. She nodded and kissed his head. "Do not worry Ethan, I will never let him hurt you again. I am proud of you, you told me what happened, that's good." Ethan said nodding again._

_Bella smiled a bit before looking at me. "They…never caught the one that hurt Ethan…they have Victoria but…James is still out there somewhere…" I noticed Ethan held onto Bella's shirt tighter then before and took a small breath. "But…You'll keep him away right? Papa Charlie will too right? Unkie Emmy will beat his ass?"_

_I gasped softly at what he said and Bella groaned softly. "Language Ethan, don't copy everything Emmett says. Though your right…I will keep you said, papa Charlie will too, and as you said Emmett will kick his but all the way to the police station." He nodded relaxing slightly at her words._

_I remained silent through their little conversation but then I heard Bella's next words and I smiled a bit as more._

_"And when daddy is all better and he can get out of bed, he will keep you safe and never let anyone ever hurt you again! Your daddy wants to help you too. He does not like your mean daddy James either and wants to do what Emmett wants to do. Kick his butt….right Ethan's daddy?" She said turning to me and grinning. I was slightly flabbergasted, not by the question but by the fact I was being called a dad. I still slightly unsure about the term, but was happy to hear it._

_Ethan looked at me curiously as well, I finally nodded a bit. "I will help Emmett kick him right to the police station too…" Though truthfully if I ever met the man that hurt my son I would do allot more than kick his ass, I am sure Bella and this Emmett would too._

_Ethan nodded a little to what I had said and I smiled again and ran my fingers over Sarah's hair, her eyes were now open and a smile on her lips. "I was right, you are nice." She leaned up and kissed my cheek before sliding off the bed, with Bella's help of course._

_"I think it is time we head out. We will come back tomorrow okay Ethan?" The boy nodded slightly. "Promise mommy?" Bella nodded and then Ethan looked at me. "You're not leaving right? You promise to be here tomorrow right?" He said rather sternly and then I nodded. "I do not plan on leaving anytime soon." He nodded satisfied by my answer before taking Sarah's hand and waiting._

_"Emmett and Rosalie said they will visit tomorrow. Rosalie finally agreed to be checked by a doctor so they are coming down here anyway." She looked over to where Sarah and Ethan were before looking over at me again, they were near the door and she lowered her voice slightly. "After she miscarried the ambulance was called and she got basic treatment from them and they stopped the bleeding but refused to go to the hospital. She said she could not handle it. Emmett convinced her today that she needs to get checked out and make sure everything is okay." I nodded slightly. My poor cousin and what she must be going through._

_"Um…would it be okay if I…you know…called you later?" She asked quietly with a small blush. I nodded again. "of course! Though I do not have a phone…the doctors said they are moving me to another room later today…and I will have a phone then so…you can call if you want." I smiled again. I needed some type of distraction from what was going on in this hospital. I hated being alone. I wanted her to stay longer, but the doctors wanted to try me on some semi solid foods. Even the doctors and Carlisle told me it might not be pretty, and definitely something my son would not want to see. So I told Bella it might be for the better if she brought the two kids home._

So after that conversation and a long good bye to my son they were off.

My content smile did not last long though, around fifteen minutes after the left is when the doctor and my father entered the room I groaned and turned my head in the opposite direction. Just the thought of eating made me feel sick.

It wasn't because I didn't want to eat, no that wasn't the problem at all. I wished I COULD eat. I wanted to go back to the way I was before I was captured but that just was not possible yet. When they had me I was fed very rarely and even the it was mostly bread, occasional apple and every three or four days I was given a few vitamins. I guess they wanted to keep me somewhat healthy. I also was given water daily. The doctors explained everything that might happen and it just made me sick.

I also knew if I ever wanted to be back to a normal state, where I could eat pretty much anything, then I had to start eating now, even if it was small things, liquid things that were not too heavy. What made it worse at the moment was the fact they held a jar of stage one baby apples.

Was that stuff even healthy to give to adults?

"Why baby food?" I muttered turning to glare at them.

"It will help get your stomach to react normally again. It may seem extreme but you have not had real nutrients in six years. The last few months you have been on a feeding tube. Your body is not used to the intake of normal food. So to help remedy this we will start you off where normal people start with baby food. It had nutrients and this amount if probably about all your body will handle, if it will handle that much. " The doctor informed me as he walked closer.

My father came over as well and pushed the button on the bed, which forced me to sit up. I groaned quietly in protest, not only to the food but also because it did hurt slightly to be brought into a sitting position.

"Edward, just try it. I am sure it will not be the worst thing you have ever eaten. Yes you might feel sick or become physically ill, but eventually your body will start to absorb and get used to the food and slowly you will be able to eat more things, heavier and more solid foods. The doctors want to start it now and start earlier because the sooner they start the sooner you will start to see an improvement. "

I nodded to my father, I understood what he meant but it did not change the fact I didn't want to do it.

"Fine dad…but if I puke you better be standing right in front of me." I glared at him a moment before looking away quickly and toward the doctor. As I spoke directly to the doctor a small laugh escaped my father's lips."Lets get this over with. Can I at least feed myself?"

The doctor nodded. "If you can control your hand movements then yes you may." He grinned and I sighed slightly in relief. My good hand worked pretty well. A few times it would twitch or do something weird, they said it was some nerve in my arm and it should stop sometime soon. I did not want to be fed like an infant while having baby food.

He pulled the tray out and placed it on my lap along with a small spoon. "We will give you a choice Edward…you can have baby apples or baby bananas?" I glared at my father's teasing tone. He knew I had always liked banana baby food and bananas in general! I remember when I was three years old I would still want that stuff, and even after I was off the baby food I often ate bananas or things that contained bananas such as puddings, pies and similar things. Bananas were just so good! I eventually answered, but I was not happy about it. "Banana." I mumbled as they opened the small jar and placed it in front of me.

I just stared at it for a while before picking up the spoon and scooped a small amount, but before I ate I spoke. "After this can I sleep? I am still really tired…" I said, and I admit I was whining. I did not like being alone but I did not want doctors bothering me all day, plus I really was tired, that was no lie. My father nodded. 'Yes now get on with it." He motioned to the spoon in my hand.

After the jar of baby food and a cup of water I was left alone to sleep. I groaned softly before looking up at the feeling. Before all of this I could never sleep on my back. Although it should not take me too long to fall asleep, after all over the last few years I had slept in worse conditions. Thankfully I had not had any bad reactions to the food and my stomach felt okay for now. Hopefully that lasted.

Later that afternoon, around five, I awoke to find myself in a different room. I was confused at first before remembering the conversation easier today. The doctors had told me I would be in a new room later. I must have been tired if I slept through them moving me.

My doctor came in a few minutes later with another jar of baby food. He set it down instructing me to eat while he looked over my charts. As he looked through the charts and I ate he explained the itinerary for tomorrow. I would be getting a scan done to chance my organs and what not, then some more x rays before they removed the casts and replaced them with braces, along with a few other meaningless tests. I instantly knew I would be exhausted tomorrow and would have little time for much else. I was debating whether or not to contact Bella and ask her not to bring Ethan tomorrow but then again I also knew that no matter what I wanted to see him.

Bella did call and I explained the situation with my schedule tomorrow. She arranged to come by late in the afternoon for a small visit with Ethan so he would not feel like I was abandoning him.

This was what went on for the rest of the week and well into next week. I would be bombarded with test after test. Therapists would come in trying to get me to talk; I then would have to talk to various military personnel about what had happened during the last six years. I would get visits from Bella and Ethan, my parents, I even got a visit from Rosalie and met Emmett for the first time. I grinned remembering that first meeting. It was the day after I met Ethan for the first time. It was a rather good memory.

I smiled slightly at the thought before being brought out of my thoughts by Bella.

"Hey ready to go Edward?" She asked smiling at me.

I nodded. "Yeah. I do not want to spend another waking minute in this place. I am still not entirely sure I am not imposing but…it will be nice to be out of here."

Bella nodded. "I can imagine. Do not expect it to be peaceful back home though! Alice planned a whole welcome party. So Ethan, Sarah, Alice and Jasper, their three kids, Emmett, Rosalie, Sarah's mom and dad, my father, your parents…So I hope your well rested." I groaned ever so slightly.

"Great…should be um…fun?" I said sheepishly. Bella just giggled. "Yeah you will love Alice when you meet her." Her voice was slightly sarcastic. "I am joking, she is a wonderful person but a hyper little pixie."

I nodded and soon enough an orderly got me into a wheel chair and got my papers signed. The orderly helped me into Bella's car and soon we were off to her home. Emmett would help me out when we got there.

I leaned back and closed my eyes trying to prepare for what would come.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay crappy ending but I wanted to get this chapter out.<strong>

**Up for next chapter**

**Emmett and Rosalie's visit to Edward : )**  
><strong>Also all of Edwards first meetings with the family<strong>

**And more detailed physical condition.**

**Sooooo please review~**  
><strong>I will get this next chapter out as soon as I can.<strong>  
><strong>Perhaps I will have shorter chapters with each meeting in it~<strong>  
><strong>Like Emmett and Rosalie<strong>  
><strong>Jasper and Alice<strong>  
><strong>Charlie ;p<strong>  
><strong>Make then slightly shorter and in separate chapters~ I do nnnot know what I am doing yet. Any suggestions?<strong>


	12. Chapter 11: Emmett, ethan and backyard

**So pissed off. I had this chapter almost COMPLETELY written and then my computer got a virus and had to be restored to factory settings -_-.**  
><strong>This is the first part of that chapter!I decided to put this part up then continue onto the next part in the next chapter~ Mostly because if I do the whole thing it will be hard because school is on the 23rd -_-<strong>  
><strong>Anyway here is my chapter. Sorry for the delay, this time it was my stupid computers fault.<strong>

**Disclaimer: I do not own them! Only Ethan, Sarah, the doggies, and the triplets: )**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11: Meeting Emmett and Ethan and the backyard<strong>

* * *

><p>On the way to the house my mind wandered from this and that and everything. Eventually I was brought out of my thoughts by Bella. "Nervous?" She asked and I groaned softly turning to look at her. She could always read me like an open book so I nodded yes. There was no point in denying it. "Yeah a bit…" I mumbled before shrugging.<p>

"You shouldn't be, your mom and dad will be there, you met Emmett and you know Rosalie… you are only really meeting Jasper, Alice, there triplets and Sarah's parents Ben and Angela…" Bella listed tapping her fingers with each person. "Oh and my father and his girlfriend…" She paused before speaking. "Okay that is allot of people. I can tell them to back off if you want...or you can hide out in your room….OH how about we go in the backyard for a bit so you can relax? The kids will probably be out there for a while. It is rather nice out."

"Yeah…going in the back yard would probably help. At least staying there for a little while…oh and meeting Emmett is what made things worse you know." Bella just giggled slightly and I narrowed my eyes looking out the window. Just the fact she mentioned that mad man named Emmett made me groan. Meeting Emmett had been one crazy day. It had been for some good news but that time and every time I met him made me jump.

* * *

><p><strong>-Meeting Emmett-<strong>

* * *

><p><em>It was the day after I met Ethan for the first time and I was exhausted. I had just gone through multiple tests to make sure everything was functioning properly. Be it brain waves, breathing, to mental capacity. They also did X-rays and a MRI to be sure I was fine. They were going to take off all three casts the next morning. They decided to leave me in them for a while longer. Everything was healed but they decided one more day would not hurt any. So here I am in my bed sighing quietly. It was around four in the afternoon and I had just eaten another jar of baby food. Yummy.<em>

_I knew Rosalie and Emmett were supposed to come by around four or five and Ethan and Bella were going to come by for a little while around six or so, just so Ethan could be sure I was still here and not gone._

_I must of fallen asleep because I awoke to a banging by the door and when my eyes opened I seen a large shadowy figure in the door way. I squinted slightly trying to see the person clearer but it did not help. I guessed by his height that it was Bella's brother but I was not sure. Just waking up to this my heart was pounding in my chest and my eyes were surely wide._

_He had just awakened me from a deep sleep so obviously I would be freaked out!_

_Then the man rushed into the room, flipping the light on and grinning. "I am going to be a daddy! Your going to be an Uncle, and Ethan will be a cousin Bella will be an auntie, OH and Charlie will be a grandpa! Anyway! Your going to be an Uncle isn't that great!" The man looked happier than a kid in a candy store. The smile just wouldn't leave his face._

_Okay at this point I knew a few things._  
><em>1. This was Emmett<em>  
><em>2. He scared the shit out of me.<em>  
><em>3. I was thoroughly confused.<em>

_I know Bella told me Rosalie had a miscarriage not to long ago so she could not possibly be pregnant again. I was about to say something, what I am not entirely sure, but I was going to say something when Emmett spoke again._

_"Ouch Rosie! Why are you hitting me!" The large man complained placing a hand on the back of his head and rubbing it._

_"You probably just scared Edward half to death! Come barging into his room when the nurse says he fell asleep, and announce something I am sure he is confused about at the moment!." I heard the strong voice of my cousin, well she was more my sister then cousin. So my sisters voice._

_"But Rosie! My cell phone isn't working and I want to tell Bella and and and I just had to tell someone!_

_ I was telling all the nurses in the hall too! You seen me, didn't you!." He really reminded me of a child at the moment. I sighed shaking my head and leaning against the head board. My head was throbbing._

_I pointed to my phone on the table. "You can call her with that phone." I said calmly._

_"Thanks!" The large man said grabbing the phone._

_"Sorry about Emmett...he is um..excited." She said her face flushing slightly. I smiled a bit. "You are too…you seem happy…" Her eyed reflected it. "You look the same as you always did Rosalie." I said, saying her name carefully. I reached out my good arm to her and tugged her closer to give her a small hug. I had pushed the button on the bed to make the bed move up._

_"You look the same too Edward." Rosalie said before smiling back gently as she hugged me back._

_"Thanks but…I am confused Rose…what is he talking about…he says I will be an uncle and he is going to be a father. Bella told me you had a miscarriage so, how?" I said, treading carefully unsure what to really say to her at the moment._

_She smiled ever so slightly then nodded her eyes somewhat sad. "I did…but I never came in to be checked afterword. I was only around six weeks when it happened…um, anyway I never came to the hospital. When I got checked today they did an ultrasound. It seems that I had been pregnant with twins. They are guessing I lost one but I am still pregnant with one. The doctors say it is healthy…"_

_"Not an It Rosie! They say it's a SHE so it is little Faith Marie Swan! Remember hun, you said if it had been a girl it would of ben Faith and if it was a boy it would have been Edward…well because he was missing at the time but]..I suppose that don't work now but anyway you are going to have a little Faith...little baby Faith."_

_"Congratulations you two…" I tugged Rosalie down for another small hug. "I know how hard it was for you when you learned you may never have a baby…so I know this is a miracle for you."_

_"Yeah…it was a miracle getting pregnant…and doubles that now. They say I am five months." She smiled a little rubbing her stomach again. It was barely noticeable but she did have a small bump._

_Emmett came over and wrapped his arms around Rosalie and kissed her cheek. "Can you wait in the hall for a few minutes hun? I just want to talk to Eddie boy about something real quick." He asked in a sweet voice. Though he sounded innocent I gulped softly, and Rosalie glared at him slightly. I was silently praying for her to say no but of course I never got my way._

_"I suppose…but you better behave Emmett." She said pointedly before wagging her finger at him, again reminding me of a mother rebuking their child._

_"Of course Rosie! I always behave." He batted his eyes at Rosalie, which caused her to roll her eyes as she left the room._

_Once the door was closed Emmett's façade changed quickly. His expression becoming serious almost instantly and I gulped softly. Wonderful._

_"Not going to beat around the bush. I know your not James and I know you have been in no condition to even come home the last six years but you have to understand something." He said seriously as he stared right into my eyes. "Since you told Ethan you would never leave, you better stick to it. Unless it is not your choice you better not leave that boy again. Also if you EVER hurt him or my sister you will wish you were still missing. Oh and this is from myself, father and brother. Do you understand?" Emmett's blue eyes stayed locked with mine and I nodded quickly._

_"I will never hurt Ethan or Bella. Right now Ethan and Bella, along with my parents, but mostly Bella and Ethan are keeping me sane and keeping me from falling into a depression I know is looming. They make the fact I woke up worth it. I have only met him once but I have not stopped thinking about either of them since yesterday so….If I ever did hurt them I would be wishing for you to kill me." I answered him just as seriously. It was the god honest truth._

_Emmett nodded once his face serious as he spoke. "Good to here, good to hear…Now…" His face lost the expression of seriousness quickly. He obviously could not stay that way for long. "Since I have not properly introduced myself I am Emmett Swan. Bella's older brother." He stuck his hand out and I stared at him incredulously._

_I snapped out of my little trance and spoke. "I am Edward Cullen…" I slowly took his hand and shook it slightly. My eyes probably looking at the man like he was crazy._

_"Well good to meet you Eddie boy!" He said as he shook my hand, patting me on the shoulder with his other hand._

_I frowned ever so slightly when he called me Eddie. It had been a nick name I hated since I was little, but now it was onr I despised because it is the one my captors would call me. Almost always it was Eddie. I just shrugged it off trying not to freak out. I knew I was not in the same situation I had been before. I was safe here._

_"Yeah nice to meet you too…" I said quietly as I looked up at the behemoth of a man._

_"OH and guess what? I am going to be your physical therapist when you get out of here." He grinned when I groaned softly. It was not the fact it was him, it was just the idea of physical therapy. "I thought Bella said you were a gym teacher?"_

_"I am but I also have a degree in physical therapy. I got it while I was working in the school, went to classes after I taught. Anyway it is something I do part time and I have no one under therapy with me as of right now. So I figure instead of making trips to the hospital every other day I could take care of it. What do you say?"_

_I shrugged slightly, it did sound more appealing. "Alright…sounds good." I looked at him with a small smile._

_"And it will be good to have the real Edward around…" He grinned a bit, looking rather suspicious. _

_I was utterly confused but before I could ask Rosalie entered the room with Bella and Ethan and everything fell into a quiet discussion between the three and I tried to learn a bit more about my son. It was awkward but we talk. When they finally left I fell asleep._

_It had been a long day._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Meeting Emmett over<br>_**

* * *

><p>Since then I had met Emmett twice more and both times he had found a way to surprise the hell out of me. It was ridiculous how easy it was for him to freak me out. Oh and I still had no clue what the whole real Edward thing was about. I had asked Bella more than once and she said I would find out when I got to their house. I also asked Ethan and Sarah, I almost got Sarah to break but Bella bribed her with candy or something. I could never beet candy.<p>

So hopefully I would figure out what was going on when I got to the house. Perhaps I would finally figure out why I was the real Edward.

"Oh he was not that bad Edward! He is just someone you have to get used to." She waved her hand again and I sighed just not talking now. I just stared out the window.

I was thankful the hospital finally cleared me to eat normal foods. I was something I was to wait on meat. If I did eat meat it was to be only very small portions. It would take a while to get used to it again. That will not change the fact Emmett will have tons of protein shakes, after all he promised to make me a ton of the nasty drinks, and yes those were his exact words. I had a feeling his physical therapy would be a new form of torture for me but I was happy. That people actually cared.

I was to have three meals per day, two snacks and one of Emmett's mystery shakes with every meal. I could just imagine them at the moment. I groaned softly and shook my head looking back at Bella for a moment.

"When does school start?" I asked quietly.

"September 6th. So it is around two months A little less..." She answered immediately. I nodded a bit. It was only July 20th. It was a little over a month since I had woken up. It had been a long painful month. They did some basic physical therapy while I was at the hospital but not much because they wanted my bones to heal a bit more. I was not cleared for whatever torture Emmett had planned. Though I can honestly say my arm that had not been broken was much stronger than it had been and I could do most activities with it.

Soon enough we pulled into a decent sized home. It was a nice house. Not as big as I used to live in back when I was a child but it did not matter to me. It was better than any place I had been in the past six years. It looked to be three floors.

"Ready Edward?"

I looked over and shrugged. "I suppose so…No time like the present huh?" I shrugged looking at the house. I noticed there was a ramp added onto the side of the porch. I looked over at Bella with a silent question. She nodded. "Emmett, Jasper and my dad built it, wanting to make things easier for you."

I nodded a little feeling like an inconvenience but I spoke again. "I'll…I'll thank them later…I am grateful. It is better than being taken up the steps whenever I want to go outside." I smiled looking over at her. I truly was grateful but it felt weird.

"Alright…I am going to call Emmett okay?" I simply nodded in agreement. Soon enough the front door opened and out came Emmett grinning like he did every time I had met him. He went to the back seat and pulled out my wheel chair and set it down outside.

Once Emmett had my wheel chair set on the ground he opened my the door and grinned. "Ready to meet the family Eddie!" I groaned softly and shrugged not really sure about what I wanted at the moment. Sure I wanted to meet them and get to know them but the truth of the matter was I just wanted to be alone too. I decided I would try and deal with being with the group but I still was unsure.

"Suppose so." I mumbled in response and he just grinned wider.

"Em? Edward and I are going to hang in the backyard for a little while. The kids are still back there right?" Emmett nodded. "Yeah, you know them they love hanging in the backyard as much as they can when the weather permits It."

"Okay good. Edward just needs a little while to adjust. I am sure even you would be uncomfortable being with a bunch of stranger straight from the hospital…Alice really doesn't think, but I know her heart is in the right place. She is just so…Alice." Bella shrugged and Emmett gave an understanding look.

"So very true Bella…so very true. Still hard to believe Jasper started dating that little pixie. Though it is obvious she balanced him out better than I ever thought anyone could." Bella nodded and then Emmett turned to me. I unbuckled my belt and soon enough the large man picked me up and set me down into the wheel chair. As I was lifted I held back a small wince. I was pretty much healed but there were still a few sore spots.

I had to admit staying here was probably the better option then going back home. Emmett was probably the only one who could lift me so easily. I did not weight much right now much I was still over six foot tall. My father could never do it. "Thank you." I said once I was settled in the chair. I was just grateful it was an electric chair. At least I could move across a flat surface on my own. My arms were not strong enough to control a manual one.

"Tell them we will be inside in a little while. Who is out with the kids right now?"

He seemed to think for a moment before answering. "I think Jasper is on it right now."

"Oh alright. I figured it would be Angela. How did Jasper get roped into it?"

"Alice was ordering him to help with decorations but apparently he is no good at it so she sent him outside with the children. I would be out there too but she said I could stay because Rosie was not feeling to good…morning sickness again." He shrugged slightly. She was already give months but the morning sickness was still strong.

Bella laughed and I smiled ever so slightly. "Sounds like Alice…come on Edward, lets go see the kiddies." She grinned widely and I nodded not really saying much.

Emmett said I quick good-bye before grabbing the one suitcase I had and brought it inside for me. I thanked him quickly before turning to Bella and waiting for an instruction on where to go.

Though to my surprise she turned down and knelt down staring into my eyes. "Are you sure your okay? I can tell them all to go home and we can just relax for the day? You do nor have to do anything your not ready for. If you want to just stay in the backyard with Ethan and Sarah for the day you can, you can stay in your room to, do what ever you want alright? I do not want you to do anything your not ready for, do you understand me?"

I let out a nervous laugh and ran my fingers through my hair a few times. It felt nice to have some length to it again. It had been cut short when I joined the army and my captors tended to crew cut it too. I have no clue why. "I would ask how you know but I am guessing I have an Ethan face on right now, right?"

She nodded with a small but very sheepish grin. "Yeah. Ethan gets the same look when it comes to parties, or large groups…"

I sighed softly. I would have to control my facial expressions more. "Your right I am not sure if I can do this but I want to meet your family and have fun for once. Just might take me a little while to work up the courage to actually go into the house. I will be all right though. I know everything will work out in the end."

She nodded in agreement and stood heading to the side of the house. I dutifully followed her to the area. She opened and gate and I followed her into the backyard. I smiled when I seen the three little kids, Sarah and my Ethan along with a large dog playing.

The two girls were identical. They must be Alice and Jaspers girls. Madeline, and Mariah and the third of the triplets was Cody. If I was not mistaken that is. They were adorable little kids. The two girls had honey blond hair and blue eyes. The boy had dark hair but the same eyes.

I turned to head to look at Sarah next, she had her dark hair pulled back and she wore a pair of jeans and a simple shirt. Sarah was girly but I could tell from being around her she also could tough it out with the boys. Finally my eyes landed on Ethan and smiled toward him. He had noticed me and stopped running. He stood looking at me for a few minutes. Ethan finally smiled back at me and looked someone apprehensive but happy.

Bella walked over to the porch, leaving me to my own devices at the moment. I watched as she walked up two steps and hugged a blond man who was sitting on the edge of the steps. It must be Jasper. The girls took after him with the hair and with the eyes. Cody must have Alice's hair.

I looked toward Sarah when she tapped my arm and I smile. "Hello Sarah." She smiled back before climbing into my lap. She was very careful about it. "Hiya Mister Edward!" She wrapped her arms around my neck and hugged me. I wrapped my arm around her and smiled. "Having fun?" She nodded.

"Good." She stayed with me a few more minutes before kissing my cheek and going to play with the triplets. Every now and again Jasper would look my way but it seemed like Bella was giving me a little while on my own. For which I was grateful. Eventually I moved so I was under a large tree. Soon after that Ethan came over and smiled slightly. I was surprised he came over as quickly as he had and by himself.

"Hi daddy..." My heart always beat a little faster when he called me daddy.

"Hi Ethan." I said before quickly continuing. "How are you?"

"Good…"

"Are you staying here now? Mommy said you were…"

I nodded. "Yup. Is that okay with you?"

"Yeah…but you can not leave anymore okay?" I giggled a little at his forwardness but nodded anyway. "Yeah. I might not live here forever but I will never go away again. " He did not seem to agree with the fact I would not live here forever but agreed anyway. "Um..I will be right back." He ran to Sarah, whispered something in her ear before returning. Sarah then went to Bella, and finally Bella came over to us.

"You can always ask me these things yourself Ethan…no need to sent Sarah to tell me you need help with something…" Ethan shrugged ever so slightly. Bella rolled her eyes and picked him up. She then sat him into my lap. I was surprised and looked to Bella. She mouthed 'he wanted to sit with you.' I nodded in understanding.

Ethan still shook slightly when he sat with me or touched me but it was getting less and less awkward and more comfortable. He also initiated more of the contact with out someone telling him something.

He carefully wrapped his arms around me, giving me a lose hug. I wrapped my arm around him as well. "I missed you Ethan."

"Missed you too daddy…" He said softly.

Bella interrupted a few minutes later. "Jasper wants to meet you, come over when ever your ready alright?" I sighed ever so slightly before nodding. "Alright I will be over in a little while. She nodded and patted my shoulder before whispering something into Ethan's ear before going to sit back with Jasper.

Ethan kids of just sat there not saying much for a few minutes but eventually he spoke. "Um...can I sit with you… for a little while?" I nodded before thinking of something. "Sure…but only if you can help me with something."

"Alright!" He seemed excited with this prospect.

"See…I am kind of nervous. I do not know allot of the people here today, like your uncle Jasper. I have never met him and am kind of scared to go by myself. I am also kind of scared to go into the party. If you stay with me it might help. You can tell me about them and maybe I won't be as scared." I knew I was probably pouting slightly; it was also kind of selfish on my part because I wanted Ethan to stay close for a while longer.

"Alright! Uncle Jasper is really quiet usually, but Uncle Emmett and Uncle Jasper like to fight allot. It is funny. Auntie Alice likes clothes and dresses up Madeline and Mariah allot but they like it so its okay. She also likes parties and buying clothes. I do not like parties or clothes really but Auntie Alice is a lot of fun! Umm…Miss Angela is Sarah's mom and she is really nice. She is my teacher at day care. Sarah's dad is Mr. Ben. I do not think he likes me very much. He does not like it when I hug or kiss Sarah on the cheek…He looks at Miss Angela and says I am…um…corrupting…his daughter…yeah corrupting…I do not know what that means but mommy says he just says it because he worries about Sarah. Papa Charlie and Miss Sue are fun. Papa says he is gonna marry Miss Sue, then she will be my nana… Papa takes me and miss Bella fishing. Mama fell in the water once and papa jumped in to save her. It was funny because the water was not very deep, Mom could stand up in it." He stopped and grinned. I stared at him wide eyes. I had never heard him say so much in one sitting before. I could not help but giggle slightly. I looked over at Bella and just grinned when she gave me a skeptical look. It seems like she was rather clumsy and her father was rather protective to just jump into water when it was not even deep. I finally responded to what Ethan had said "Oh wow they do sound like allot of fun!

"I'll stay with you too because I can point them out to you! Besides…there will be allot of people there and I do not really like that too much soo…" His voice trailed off and I hugged him gently. "Alright. Thank you." I said hugging him again, keeping my arm securely around him.

"Want to go see Uncle Jasper? He is nice I promise!" I sighed a bit but nodded. "Okay... hold on." I informed him since I had to move my arm off of him and use it to move the little stick that moved me around. His hands latched onto my shirt and we were headed in Jasper and Bella's direction.

Soon enough we were in front of the man. Jasper, Emmett and Bella all looked completely different. I would of never guessed they were siblings, let alone twins. Though Emmett, and Jasper had the same blue eyes their hair was different. Jasper had the honey blond hair he passed onto his daughters and Emmett had curly brown hair. Bella on the other hand had long brown hair and chocolate brown eyes, completely different but there was something similar about the three. Finally I looked at Jasper and he smiled holding out his hand. "I'm Jasper. It is nice to finally meet you."

I was surprised the man had a slight southern accent. Bella had told me they had all grown up in Forks…well she came a few years later but that her brothers had always lived there. I shrugged knowing I would ask Bella later.

"Nice to meet you too… I am Edward…" So after our introductions we actually fell into an easy conversation about the military. The history of the military that is.

After a while he decided it was time for the triplets to nap. He introduced me to each of the tired and cranky triplets to me before he carried the two girls inside. Cody was following behind him as he rubbed his eyes tiredly.

"Well you survived meeting Jasper. Only a handful of people left." Bella joked grinning. I shrugged rolling my eyes slightly before nodding. "I suppose so. Oh and since I have been so darn patient on who this fake Edward is, would you mind telling me?" I asked suddenly remembering.

"Oh! Yeah, of course. EDWARD! Here boy!" Suddenly the large dog ran over and started licking at Bella's face like crazy. I continued to stare at the scene not exactly sure what to believe so I finally spoke.

"So wait there was a dog named after me?"

Bella nodded. "mmhmm When Ethan first came home, Alice gave him a puppy and he named him Edward. I will tell you more on that later. Though do not feel too bad. Sarah for one not too long later and…" She was cut off by Sarah who had bounced over. "I named her Bella and me and Ethan wanted Bella and Edward to fall in love, then they DID. They had a bunch of puppies too! It was great!"

Bella was blushing but giggling too. I was just slightly embarrassed but happy my son had thought about me but was rather curious what she meant about telling me more, but I assumed it had to do with something Ethan would not want to hear about.

"Oh Sarah can you go get the surprise for Mr. Edward?"

Sarah nodded and ran inside for a minute before returning with a ball of fluff in her arms. "Here you go!" The white and brown ball of fluff was set down in Ethan's lap. I quickly realized it was a puppy. A very cute puppy.

I looked at Bella a moment. "We are giving you a puppy! A little boy."

I nodded and smiled down at the pup running my fingers through his fur. Ethan was holding him for now. I had always wanted a dog. Oh sheesh I felt like a little kid getting their first puppy, but I was indeed happy. "Thank you…" I said quietly with a small smile.

"What are you going to name him?"

With out thinking I blurted out "Aaron."

Bella looked at me understanding quickly and Ethan just seemed to like the name. I smiled tentatively as I ran my fingers over the pup again.

"He still needs another week with his mama but after that he can come home!" Ethan said excitedly.

Soon the pup was handed back to Sarah who brought it inside and stayed inside.

Bella looked me over a moment before speaking. "Ready face the party and all of Alice's hyper activity?"

I nodded. "As ready as I'll ever be." I said with out much enthusiasm.

She giggled but could probably tell I meant what I said because she nodded in agreement and stood.

Ethan was still in my lap and I was surprised he really was not shaking. Only a little, but he was calmer then he usually was while he was in my lap. I was happy for that. Bella turned and let me to a ramp on the back porch. Again I was happy people cared enough to do something like this to make things a little easier.

"You'll stay with me?" I whispered to Ethan who nodded. "Yup!" I grinned and followed Bella into the house. I was still nervous but being with Ethan helped me quite a bit.

Soon enough I was outside of a door that would lead to a group of people I had not met before. Thankfully I had already met Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper and of course my parents as well. I do not know why I was panicking. It was for no real reason except my nerves of course.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Alright~ Chapter is done!<strong>_  
><em><strong>Party in the next chapter~<br>This one is a little shorter then I thought it would be buuuut yeah ;p  
><strong>_

_**OH I have a picture of the pup on my profile, alone with Sarah's dog, and Ethan's (those were posted before.)**_

_**Anyway~ it is done. Finished like 3,000 words of it during like a four-hour break. My classes are really spread out on Monday's and Thursday's so I can get allot done if I do not have school work to do. Sooo my updates may come faster because I am in classes' hehe. Of course that is only when I do not have papers to do. If I have nothing to do I shall type up a good chunk of a chapter on Mondays and Thursdays.**_

_**Typed this after General psych which I had 9-10am and then the only other class I have on Monday's and Thursday's is Composition 1 and that's not until 2 ;p Have both on Wednesdays too but another class in between as well. Yeah will try to update more~**_

_**Anyway~ Please review!**_


	13. Chapter 12: Party!

Hey there! Here is chapter 12.  
>Hope you guys like it!<br>Note my chapters might be a bit shorter in length because I am mostly typing this when I have like four hour breaks from classes. I will tend to submit what I have done if it is finished with in that time frame.

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT and repeat DO NOT own any of these characters with the exception if Ethan and Sarah.

* * *

><p>Chapter 12: Party!<p>

* * *

><p>As we waited outside the door I guess I was more visibly shaken then I thought because even Ethan seemed to notice as he patted my arm. "You look scared. They are not scary. They are nice. Besides Sarah will beat them up if they are mean."<p>

I laughed softly and I for some reason that thought relaxed me. Probably because I knew no one would mess with Sarah, even if she were only six years old.

"Alright…As long as you and Sarah protect me I am not scared."

Ethan nodded and Bella smiled before nodding as well. "Come in when your ready," Bella said before opening the door and walking in, leaving the door open.

I looked inside for a moment groaning softly. The room seemed decorated extensively, well done, but extensive. This Alice must really love these types of things. I also heard some music in the background but it was over powered by the voices inside.

"No Emmett! That goes over there."

"But Alice I think it looks better where it was!"

"Nope I am telling you to put it over there! Right now Emmett!"

That must be Alice. I heard Emmett groan, and the tinkling laugh of Bella. I also heard Sarah and Rosalie giggle as well. I had to see what was going on for myself so I slowly rolled into the room. Only a bit. I did not want to be seen just yet.

What I saw was Emmett pushing the couch to the other side of the room, Bella, Sarah, and Rosalie all seated on it. Emmett's face was slightly red as he pushed the couch across the room.

"Emmett we could get up you know?" Bella said giggling again. I loved her laugh.

"No way! You guys weight nothing! This is not hard at all." He grunted obviously straining as he pushed the couch across the room. "Uncle Emmy your face is all red!" Ethan said with a small laugh, I only nodded in agreement. I knew for a fact Ethan could say Emmett, I think he said Emmy more or less to tease Emmett. Suddenly I felt twelve pairs of eyes on me. Slowly I looked up and looked at each person in the room.

I was about to speak but was surprised when Ethan spoke again. "This is my daddy!" He pointed at me before poking me slightly.

I grinned at him before looking over at the group. "Um..Hi." I said not really sure what to say or what to do at the moment,

No one moved for a second but my eyes immediately moved to a small girl bouncing next to Jasper. Alice. Definitely Alice. "Your Alice right?" I asked to be sure. "Thank you for putting this together." Alice squealed slightly and walked over. I could tell she would have run if Jasper were not holding her arm.

"Yup! I am Alice, and no problem really. I like parties! Its nice to meet you by the way! Bella has told me so much about you. I wanted to come visit but the hospital kind of does not like me being there. They said I disturb the patients too much. So I decided not to because I knew you would be coming home soon. Bella was not joking when she said you were hot. OH and we even have cake Edward! Your mom says you love black forest cake so we have one of those. Bella checked with the doctors and they said it was okay! Oh and Bella baked it." Jasper clapped his hand over Alice's mouth and you could still here her mumbling something.

I was staring at the girl like she was nuts. That sure was one big ball of energy in such a small body.

"Alice I think he gets the point. You can stop talking and jumping around now…"

She pulled Jasper's hand off and smiled sheepishly. "Sorry!."

Though at the moment I could only think about two things Alice had said. "Black Forest Cake, and Bella had said I was hot.

I turned to look at her a moment and her face was slightly flushed. Her skin always looked so perfect that way. I shook my head slightly trying to rid myself of these unwanted thoughts. Yes she was cute and beautiful and perfect but I could never have a relationship. After all I was only a burden right now.

"Nice to meet you too Alice…" I said carefully. Afraid she would talk again. She just grinned though. Seemed like Jasper had calmed her down a bit.

"Alice then dragged Jasper off somewhere. He waved slightly as he was taken away.

I wrapped my arm a little tighter around Ethan. My nerves growing.

"Hello Edward." My mom said as she walked over wrapping her arms around me gently and kissed my cheek. "How are you feeling?"

I shrugged slightly. "Alright…I need to take my meds in a few minutes…but right now I am fine."

I gingerly wrapped my good arm around her, releasing Ethan for a moment before putting my arm around him again. My mother ruffled Ethan's hair causing him to groan slightly. "Grandma!" He mumbled and tried to fix his unruly hair with his hands.

"I can't wait until I can do that to you. Your hair is not nearly long enough yet." She smirked as she patted me on the head gently.

A few moments later Carlisle walked over. Ethan shook a little more, but Bella had told me before that he was only really comfortable with Emmett. Though she also told me Ethan always calmed down with in a few minutes of being in Carlisle, Jasper and Charlie's presence.

It was only strangers he really had a problem with.

I spoke to my dad for a few minutes before he wandered off with Esme.

"Hi Eddy! Lets go get your meds so you do not get sick during cake!" I nodded slightly to what Emmett had said. "You can play with Sarah if you want Ethan. I am alright now."

Ethan looked at me a moment. "You sure?" I nodded. He gave me a small hug before slipping off my lap and running off to Sarah. I was sure. I had clammed down a bit compared to a few minutes ago.

Emmett motioned for me to follow him. Soon enough I found myself in the kitchen. I looked around a moment before turning back to him, raising an eyebrow slightly. The kitchen was very elaborate. Almost like a professional kitchen. He shrugged. "Bella loves to cook. She decided to fix up the kitchen. She has an inheritance from our grandmother. I had a smaller one, mostly because I had never really met her. She was Renee's mom…my mother." He shrugged again before going to a cabinet.

I nodded a bit. "Yeah Bella told be about her before."

"I am surprised. Bella normally isn't that open about it. She must of felt like she could trust you or something. Renee never contacted Jasper or I after she left. So I do not even consider her my mother. Heck Sue is more my mother then Renee and my dad only started dating her five years ago."

I nodded slightly. "Where is she now?" I asked quietly.

"Who knows? She contacts Bella every now and again but Bella says all she wants is money, or something. She usually sounds drunk on the phone."

Emmett handed me a glass of water and took out my three different pills. One was a vitamin, another was a nausea pill because I still felt sick when I ate, and the third was a depression pill. I honestly did not see the need for it but my psychiatrist did. I also had a sleeping pill I was supposed to take at night. I had no intentions of taking them. They made the dreams more real, and I could not wake up from them if I was on the pill. There was also a pain pill too but only if I needed it. I felt alright right now so I did not take it.

"Thanks." I mumbled before taking them quickly. I drank the rest of the water as well.

"Emmett? Can I talk to him alone?" A man asked as he came into the room. I knew immediately it was Charlie. No if, ands or buts about it. His hair was black but graying slightly. He also had a mustache above his lip. I took a deep breath. Emmett looked at me a moment and grinned before heading out the door.

Great, throw me to the lions Emmett. I really thank you Emmett.

I took a deep breath before turning to face the man.

"I am Charlie Swan, Chief of Police." Bella had said he would introduce himself in a similar way. She had also told me if we ever went to his house he would probably be cleaning his guns in front of me.

"Nice to meet you Chief Swan…I am Edward Cullen…"

He nodded slightly. "How are you doing?" He asked, not correcting me when I called him Chief Swan. Normally people corrected others much like my father had when someone called him Doctor. I knew calling him chief was a good call.

"Fine…" My voice was careful.

"Alright. Good. Now since I know Emmett told you this in the hospital I just would like to update you on a few things."

I nodded quickly and he chuckled slightly.

"Good. Now I am sure Emmett told you how you will be very sorry if you hurt Bella or Ethan?" Again I nodded. "Now I will take it a step further then that. I know for now you cannot go upstairs, but anyway. If you ever touch my daughter inappropriately I will have your head. Also if you ever try to take my grandson away, same result. I shall also add in if you ever do anything to hurt Rosalie or her child same result. I do not worry about Emmett he can handle himself. So do you understand Edward?"

I stared at him a moment before groaning slightly. "What's with the men in this family threatening me!" I mumbled before looking up at him. He was now laughing, probably because of my comment.

I quickly answered him. "Though I will tell you like I told Emmett. I would never to anything to harm them. Every. Ethan belongs here and I would never take him away from his mother. As for Rosalie she is like my sister so she is safe around me."

"Okay dad enough threatening!" I heard Bella say as she came in patting her father's shoulder.

Charlie looked a little startled but nodded. He grinned before heading out the door. "Oh, Edward? You can call me Charlie!" He chuckled again as he left the room.

"Men are idiots." She rolled her eyes and I just nodded a bit.

"Hey…am I included in that?"

She shrugged. "Perhaps."

"Wants to stay in here with me while I finish the cake?"

I nodded grateful for the idea. "Oh I will be right back." She said going into the living room before returning with a slice of cheese pizza. "Doctor said you could if you took your pill. Also there is not as much grease because it is cheese."

"Why didn't I ask the doctors these questions! I have missed pizza. Its been too long! Thanks."

She giggled slightly. "Well Emmett will have you on a strict diet in a few days so take it while you can. She handed me the pizza and on a tray that feet securely on the wheel chair. Convenient little bugger.

Bella went to the refrigerator and pulled out a cake, setting it down on the counter. I watched for a moment as she gathers frosting and started to frost the cake. I finally look down at the pizza. I knew right away I would be lucky to finish it, before all of this happened I could easily eat three pieces.

I shrugged off my thoughts before picking it up and taking a small bite out of the pizza. "mmm…" I mumbled more to myself.

"Good?"

I nodded before taking another small bite. "Tastes better then I ever remembered it. Must be because I have not had it in so long…"

I really forgot what I was talking about in that moment. My brain was reeling.

My mind going from one thought to another. About everything that was different. About everything I had missed.

* * *

><p>Bella's Point of View<p>

* * *

><p>Today had been good so far. My heart seemed to beat a little faster when I seen Ethan relaxing so much in Edward's lap. They were adorable together and it made me smile.<p>

When Emmett brought Edward in the kitchen to take his medicine I walked over to Ethan and Sarah.

"Hi Ethan. You happy your daddy is home?"

Ethan nodded. He seemed proud of himself. "Yup. I helped Daddy."

"You did? How did you help him?"

"He said that he was scared because there was allot of people and asked me to tell him who they were. So I said okay and I stayed with him. He said he felt better and I could play if I wanted."

"Oh really? That's good. I am glad you helped your daddy. Did you like sitting with him? Or where you still scared?"

Ethan shrugged as he flipped two cards over. He and Sarah were playing memory with her princess memory game.

"Yeah. He did not let me fall."  
>I giggled and nodded slightly. I noticed Emmett then, walking out of the kitchen with a grin on his face.<p>

"I will be right back Ethan. I am going to finish the cake for your daddy okay?" He nodded and I spoke to Emmett a few minutes. Learning that he had left Edward with my father. I groaned slightly. My father had scared away more then one potential boy friend. My brothers scared away the rest. Not that Edward was my boy friend or anything. Just a friend. And the father of my son…

So after I got Charlie out of the kitchen and gave Edward some pizza I went to work on the cake. Though the next time I looked at Edward I knew something was wrong. He seemed to me in a trance of some sort. "Edward? Are you okay?"

No answer.

"Edward!" I said louder. Again no answer. I then walked to the sink and wet my hand a bit and splashed him with a little water while saying his name. It seemed to do the trick because his eyes focused and he stared at me. A few minutes later his eyes filled with unshed tears, and in that moment I knew for sure Edward was holding in allot of his feelings and thoughts.

I had known from the beginning he was going to need consoling but he seemed so calm all the time. I wondered if he was handling it better then I thought. I was wrong. I was very wrong.

I walked over to him and wrapped my arms around him awkwardly. "What's wrong Edward? Are you alright?"

"No!" He snapped quietly. "No I am not alright." A sob broke through him again. "Everything…Everything is different. People are different. Everything!" That was all he said and I was confused slightly. Nothing was the same any more. It was allot to take in.

I did not say anything though. I just held him while his face was in my shoulder. He did not say anything more and neither did I. I just held him, much like I did for Ethan and ever for Emmett at times. Edward was going to need allot of help to move past everything and come to terms with it.

And I wanted to be with him.  
>Every.<br>Step .  
>of .<br>The.  
>Way.<p>

At some point during the last three years I had groan to care for the man who was Ethan's father. Then after meeting the man in person those feelings grew.

I do not know how I truly feel about him but all I know if for now i knew that I wanted to be there for him.

* * *

><p>Okay end of chapter 12…<p>

Hope you guys like it ^_^

Sorry it is shorter then normal, but yeah~

OH please read my other story titled, measuring a year. :)


	14. Chapter 13: Party ends and Samantha

Okay! Here is chapter 13!  
>Hope you all like it!<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> I do not own Twlight only Sarah, Ethan, the triplets and of course the doggies. SO YEAH

* * *

><p>Chapter 13: The party end's and Samantha<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Edward's POV<strong>

I do not know how long Bella held me for. I do not know why I suddenly broke down, but none of it was a lie. It was not all right. I had not been all right in six years. Returning to the normal world just proved that to me even more. At some point I put my good arm around Bella and pulled her closer.

I had stopped crying a few moments ago but I was not ready to look at her. I must look so damn weak. So damn pathetic.

I was not the first to move away from the embrace. Bella was. Once she was a little bit away she put one hand on both sides of my face, looking me in the eye. I could not remove my gaze if I wanted. I just stared into hers. She spoke after a moment.

"Its okay Edward. Okay? I will help you. Your family will help you, and Ethan will help you. Everyone wants you to feel better Edward. You just have to be patient and eventually everything will fall into place. If you ever need a shoulder I am around okay?"

I nodded slightly and took a deep breath. "Alright…" She nodded again and raked her fingers through the small amount of hair I had. "Do you want to talk about it now?"

I shook my head before speaking quietly. "Not really…Not now…we have a party to get back to. I will be okay…" My voice cracked and I rubbed my eyes to free them of the tears that were left.

"Do you want to talk later, or do you want me to leave you alone?"

"Later…before bed." I said quietly. Then I noticed her shirt and smiled sadly. "Sorry about that…" I motioned to the tearstains on her shirt. She shook her head. "It's a shirt Edward. It will wash off. Besides I am sure another one will have a few tears to shed later." I looked at her confused and she smiled a little.

"Ethan. He still has nightmares often. Not as often as before, but when he has been stressed they come back full force. I am not saying this to discourage you or anything, because Ethan loves you. He wants you in his life and he wants you here. Though it does not change the fact you're a man. He will have to get used to having you here. Plus groups will upset him. " She paused a moment.

I nodded for her to continue.

"He did the same thing when Rosalie moved in. Took him two weeks before he was comfortable around her. Same thing if my dad stays over. Only time he is not as bad is if Sarah and him have a sleep over. If he does have a night mare those night Sarah gets him back to sleep easily."

I spoke after a few moments. "I see. I am still sorry though. She waved me off and stood.

"Which way is the bathroom?" I asked wanting to compose myself for a few minutes. "Down the hall to the right." She said pointing in the proper direction as she frosted the cake.

I nodded and wheeled myself down there. I was thankful I would be able to get myself onto this toilet and what not. I did not needed to go at the moment. I turned to the sink and smiled seeing it was a bit lower and I could reach it. The mirror was lower as well.

I still looked horrible but I looked better then I had a few weeks ago. I washed my face and waited until I was calmed enough to be able to go to the kitchen.

"You ready to head back to the party?" Bella asked when I came in. I nodded again with a small smile. "Yeah, lets go.".

She grinned and walked out of the kitchen and back to where the party was being held. Ethan walked over to be again and smiled a little as he spoke. "Are you sad? Your eyes are wet."

I watched the child with wide eyes. I nodded a little and gently patted his head. "I was sad. I am alright now."

I noticed he shook slightly when I touched him but he did not move away from me. That was a plus at least. "Tell Mommy. Mommy always makes me feel better when I am sad."

"I did. I feel a little better."

"Good Miss…I mean Mommy makes me happy!"

I nodded again and ran my fingers over his head again.

"She makes me feel better to buddy." I said quietly with a small smile. I was actually still very upset but I had calmed down. Ethan seemed to be in deep thought for a few moments and looked to where Bella and then to where Sarah was before looking back at me.

"Can I…sit with you again?" Ethan asked and I nodded a bit. I was glad he had asked me this time instead of having to ask Bella. Or ask Sarah to ask Bella. "Of course. You want me to get your mommy to help you or can you climb up?" I asked tilting my head.

"I'll ask mommy. I don't wanna hurt you." He mumbled quietly. "You won't Ethan. I promise. I won't let you fall either. I promise." Okay I was not telling the whole truth. Truth of the matter was when Sarah climbed up it hurt slightly, but it was true that it wasn't really either of there faults. I had a nasty bruise on my left leg. Well at least I could feel them. That was better then feeling nothing!

"If you can't climb up, or really do not want to you can get Bella, but I promise you will not hurt me."

Ethan looked at me for a few moments before walking closer with slow, measured, steps. "Alright Daddy."

Very Carefully, and I mean VERY carefully Ethan climbed up onto my lap. Once he was settled into my lap I wrapped my arm around him, tugging him a bit closer. "Did I hurt you?" He asked me as he shook, like he always did. "Nope. You didn't hurt me at all. You were very careful." I was not lying either. He had not come into contact with the bruise and had not hit any other sensitive areas.

I looked to my left a moment and caught Bella's eyes. She was smiling proudly in our direction. I knew she was smiling at Ethan. She was proud of him for initiating contact. I was sure of it.

Ethan grinned and then looked at Bella. "Mommy! Is it cake time yet! I want cake!" Bella rolled her eyes. "Hmm, lets see. If your daddy wants some cake I am sure I can go get it."

Ethan turned his attention to me immediately and I was not surprised to find Sarah coming up to me as well. Both of them were unleashing their puppy dog looks. I looked to Bella to make sure it was okay, she nodded, but when I looked back there was a third face. Emmett. "Come on! I want some cake too!"

I laughed something. "Hmm…Well everyone can have cake." Emmett got up and cheered enthusiastically. What was he five? "Except Emmett." I smirked slightly. Emmett's face became instantly sad and he frowned deeply. "Come on! I want cake too." He mumbled, again acting like a child.

I leaned down to whisper in Ethan's ear. "Should I let him have cake?"

"Yeah! But only a little because Uncle Emmy likes to eat the whole thing!" I saw Emmett visibly frown when he was called Emmy. I suppose he knew that Ethan was teasing him whenever he called him Emmy and not Emmett. I nodded. "I like that idea Ethan. Everyone gets cake! Even Emmett can have some, though only a small piece."

Emmett frowned slightly, than he smirked. "We are going to have so much fun tomorrow!" I groaned slightly, I had forgotten the fact that Emmett was going to be my physical therapist and only means of movement for a while.

I shrugged though and did not plan to take it back.

Bella just grinned and left the room and returned with a decent sized cake with whit frosting. Then written in blue icing was _'Welcome home Edward, and welcome to the family.'_

My eyes involuntarily watered. The cake also said _'happy birthday x6' _

"Thank you" I smiled toward them. I had not actually expected anything to be written on the cake, let alone that. I did not expect to be welcomed into the family so easily. I looked especially at Bella who grinned back and then took out a whole set of candles. "It was Ethan's idea not mine!" She said quickly before putting the twenty seven, well twenty-eight candles. I suppose one for good luck. I would need allot of luck.

Bella walked over and spoke into Ethan's ear and his face turned slightly red. "You want me to?" Ethan said quietly.

Bella nodded. "Do not worry hunny. Everyone loves when you do. So go on."

"Actually stay right there Ethan." She said. Ethan was still on my lap. Ethan nodded and Bella grasped the handles and pushed be toward the corner of the room. That's when I saw the piano sitting in the room. It took me a moment but I finally recognized it as the piano I had practiced on for years when I was small child. My mom must have brought it here for Ethan.

Bella pushed us so we were in front of it and Ethan and I where under the keys. I was surprised it actually fit. I shrugged not caring much. I had not seen a piano in years and I suddenly realized what was going on. Bella wanted Ethan to play a song, and if my intuition was correct, which it usually was, it would be happy birthday. Ethan looked behind him a moment, first at Bella, then at me before turning back to the piano.

After another moment of hesitation he started to play the simple melody. I felt like child again, just being happy because someone was singing me happy birthday. I knew my birthday had been nearly a month ago but it did not matter. It was amazing to have such a carefree moment.

After they got done singing I blew out the candles and thank them. I also thanked Ethan for playing.

The rest of the day went pretty quickly.

I finally met Sarah's parents; somehow we kept missing each other. Angela was really nice, Ben was nice too, accept for the fact he told me that Sarah and Ethan would never be together. I just agreed with a shrug. He was an over protective father. I did not pay too much attention to it. They were six. Either they would get over it or they wouldn't.

Everyone left around seven. I was tired so I went in my room. I ask Emmett to help me find something to wear and to get onto the bed. "Thanks Emmett." I said and he nodded before saying good night and going into the living room. I knew he would not be going to bed for a bit longer. I grabbed a book that had been left on my bedside and started reading it. There was a television in the room but that did not matter at the moment. I was not ready to try and figure out the contraption that was the remote, plus I never really watched television before and had no reason to start.

Around an hour later there was a small knock on my door. "Come in." I said quietly. Bella walked in with Ethan trailing behind her. "Ethan wanted to say good night." She explained and pushed Ethan forward slightly. Ethan teetered back and forth on his feet before walking over. He climbed up onto the bed and kissed my cheek gently.

"Good night Daddy… See you in the morning?" He asked. His face was serious. I nodded. "I will be there. What's for breakfast?" I asked with a small smile. He frowned looking at Bella a moment. She shrugged. "French toast with bananas!" I nodded. "Alright I'll be there. Good night Ethan." I said just as quietly as he had.

"Love you daddy." He said before jumping off the bed and running out the door.

Bella giggled softly before looking at me. "Want to talk after I get him to bed or want to wait until tomorrow?" She asked tilting her head.

"Um…Tonight. I am guessing Emmett will have me exhausted by noon tomorrow so yeah, plus I want to talk tonight. "

Bella nodded. "I'll be right back then. He is usually asleep by 8:30."

Once Bella was gone I rolled onto my side and stared at the blank wall.

Bella returned almost an hour later. She seemed to have taken a quick shower and changed into some pajamas. She also wore a thin robe.

"So what happened early in the kitchen?" She asked bluntly as she sat on the other side of the bed. She helped me sit back up and I shrugged ever so slightly. She was rather direct with her questioning.

"I don't know I just lost It."

"I can see that but why? What happened?"

"It all just came crashing down on me. Like I didn't realize before that moment that everything was different. For some reason I thought everything would remain the same no matter how long I had been gone. Then at ever twist and turn there is something new or something strange that I have to learn and nothing is easy." I took a small breath. "I can not do much of anything on my own. I have not even had decent food in six years. Everything is just so different…"

Bella nodded slightly. "You can not just think about what's different. Think about what's the same. Your parents are still here and they love you. Rosalie took. Think of the things you have gained, a son, and more people who care for you, Emmett, Jasper, Alice, and myself. We are al here for you. If you ever need anyone to talk to I am right here okay? I won't judge you. I have no reason to. I barely know you."

I nodded a bit as I spoke again. "I know, its still hard to deal with it all. Then there is also not knowing anything. Would you tell me what happened with Ethan? What this James and Victoria did to him?"

Bella looked a little worried but spoke. "Alright. Hang on." She said standing going out of the room. She returned a few minutes later with a file folder. "This is obviously Victoria. This is James." She handed me two pictures. I frowned deeply at both of them. "I knew him. He went into the army the same time as me. He stopped showing up a month into training. I thought they transferred him or something. " My voice was low and unsure. Was this how he found Victoria. I growled slightly.

"The cops figured there was a connection between the two of you early on. So I am not surprised. These are pictures of Ethan when I brought him to the hospital. The doctor…your father took the pictures. This was before any treatment had been done. He had been put under sedation because he fought the EMT's simply touching him. SO they put him under."

I stared at the images of my little boy. He had multiple bruises all over him. His arm was clearly broken and distorted. His face was red and slightly puffy from obviously crying.

After Bella let me soak in the pictures she explained the real extent of his injuries. Not just physical but mental as well. He had been molested, ridiculed, and malnourished. The doctors said that the boy would not of lasted ten years in that environment.

During this conversation Bella's phone rang and she stepped out of the room. Telling me it was her father.

I sat there staring at the folder of information. Reading about how Victoria was in custody but James was still on the lose with very few sitting of him in six years.

Bella did not return for another twenty minutes and when she did I was unsure what to say. She had been crying.

"Whats wrong Bella?"

I asked quickly.

"Edward…how would you feel about having another child…"

I did not know what she meant by that to I finally asked. "What do you mean Bella?"

"It seems Victoria had twins when she had Ethan and somehow James took the little girl with him when he fled. The caught up to him in Canada. Somehow he got away but they got the little girl. This happened yesterday. They confirmed that they are indeed twins."

"Are you serious?" I asked. My eyes wide. I had a daughter. A shock indeed but I was more worried about the little girl. Had she suffered the same fate as my son, except longer?

She nodded slightly.

"What's her name?"

"Samantha. Her name is Samantha and she is in a Canadian hospital. They said she seems all right physically. A little malnourished, but no injuries. She is being brought to the states in two days and the contacted my father to see if I would want to take her in. I agreed."

She walked over sitting on the bed. "How could we have not known about her? Ethan never mentioned a sister. Neither did Victoria apparently, that is until the cops confronted her. Somehow he evaded captures while keeping another child hidden. " I moved to wrap an arm around her, gently. Pulling her closer. "She will be alright. At least she is away from him now and all we can do is hope that she is alright." I said quietly. I was trying to comfort her while I tried not to panic.

Another child.  
>Ethan had a sister and I had a daughter.<br>How could have been so oblivious to everything. If I had just put in for leave the day Victoria called me I could of stopped this. Or at least found a way to prevent it or stop it sooner…

* * *

><p>I thought this chapter sucked buuuut...<p>

Okaaaaay  
>Yeah 13th Chapter…<br>Yeah that's right another child in the mix. ( I do not plan for her to be in the same state as Ethan but not 100% perfect either.)

Anyway hope you guys liked it. Will try to update again in a week if not it will be in two weeks.

Going to update my other stories this week or early next week.


	15. Chapter 14: Samantha part one

Okay~ Here is chapter 14  
>Okay sorry for the delay~ Author note at the bottom going into more detail of why it was such a delay. I am sure you all just want to get to the chapter<p>

**Disclaimer:** I do now own them. None of them…well except for Ethan, Sarah, the triplets and now Samantha!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 14:<strong> Samantha Part one 

* * *

><p><strong>Bella POV<strong>

* * *

><p>I awoke the next morning surprised to find myself in Edward's bed.<p>

As I thought back to the night before I smiled a little. I must of fallen asleep in Edward's bed. He was holding me while I was upset about Samantha. I sighed quietly pulling my cell phone from my pocket and looked up into the picture I was sent the night before.

She was a little girl with long ringlets of hair. The same color as Edward's and Ethan's. Her eyes were a bluish green. Victoria's eyes had been a brownish color. She must of taken after her grandfather. Carlisle had blue eyes, but his were a bright blue. Hers looked like a combination of Edward's and Carlisle's colors. They were beautiful and deep.

She looked to be around Ethan's size, perhaps a bit smaller. I could not wait to meet her. When I broke myself away from my thoughts I looked around the room realizing Edward was not there. I frowned slightly wondering where he was. I looked at the clock and sighed softly. Six in the morning.

I stood rubbing my eyes and headed for my room to get ready for the day. Ethan would be up soon and I needed to talk to Edward and figure out how to tell them.

I took a quick shower before pulling on a pair of jeans and a long sleeved blue shirt.

"Edward?" I called quietly when I made my way back down stairs.

"In here Bella!" I heard Emmett call from the basement. I headed down the steps and smiled slightly. "Isn't it a little early for you to be up and about Emmett?"

Emmett shrugged and motioned to Edward who was using some type of machine for his arms. "Early Bird catches the worm." He grinned and I rolled my eyes. "What ever Em." I walked over toward Edward. "Go check on Rose Emmett. I will keep an eye on Edward for a few minutes. I have to talk to him about something."

Emmett smirked slightly. "I am sure you do…I am sure you do." He said heading up the stairs taking them two at a time. I sat there momentarily wondering what he meant by that statement but I shook it off quickly. I had more important things to deal with at the moment but Emmett would be questioned later. Once he was gone I looked back at Edward who had removed his arms from the machine.

"Thank god. I thought he would never leave! I have been at this since 5:30 this morning! Not just this but other things too. He said until seven. You won't tell on me for slacking right?" He gave a pout similar to Ethan's and I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. I won't tell him. Only because I know you will make up for it later."

He grinned widely and motioned to the water bottle on the table. I nodded and handed it to him before taking a seat in his wheel chair. I was not sitting on gym equipment and there were no chairs. "Stealing this for a bit." I smiled slightly before taking out my cell phone.

"Want to see your daughter?"

He nodded slightly and I held out the cell phone to him. He did not move or say anything for a few minutes but his finger slowly ran over the image on the cell phone. A small smile came to his lips.

"Samantha?" He said quietly and I nodded a bit. "mmhmm…"

"She looks like Grandma Platt. That's my mom's mother. Though the eyes are different…" He said softly before handing me my cell phone. "When is she getting here?" He asked quietly.

"She will be here within two days. How should we tell Ethan and the rest of them?"

"Um..I think we should probably tell Ethan in private, than tell the rest of them together. It will probably make this easier." He seemed surprised I was including him in this area of the discussion but he did not miss a beat as he responded.

"Yeah that will probably work out better. I wonder how he will react. Do you think he knew about her and did not mention it or something else?"

I shrugged ever so slightly. "Yeah I don't know. Maybe he blocked it out or they kept her somewhere separately. I should call Zafrina to make sure this is okay but I do not want to wait. I am sure he will be okay."

"Who's that?" He asked tilting his head.

"Oh, she's Ethan's therapist. She had helped both of us since Ethan first came to me. She had been a lot of help since we started seeing her. She helped me start bringing him to day care and also helping me find someone to talk to. She has been allot of help from the start and I am glad she has been around." I said nodding once. The woman was a saint and the best person I could of hopped for when it came to helping Ethan.

"Ah." was all Edward had said. He seemed to be thinking about something but I decided not to ask about what it was. "I am going to go make breakfast while I call her. Any requests?" I asked looking over at Edward as I headed to the door. "Um…I still can not eat much…which you probably know. So I don't know. Scrambled eggs and toast would probably be best." He said seeming to think about it for a few more moments then necessary. I nodded and headed upstairs to get started on breakfast.

I grabbed a pack of eighteen eggs and got to work cracking the whole pack into a bowl. Emmett was a pig, so wasn't Ethan, Rosalie was pregnant, and I did not know Edward's real eating habits but if Ethan took after him he probably could eat pretty good himself. Then there was me who was satisfied with a little bit of eggs and a piece of toast.

I stood at the counter cracking eggs with one hand as I pulled out my cell phone. I found Zafrina's cell and called her.

"Hello?" I heard Zafrina's calm, African accented voice from the other end.

"Hi, this is Bella."

"Oh Hi Bella. Is everything going okay? You haven't called me outside of office hours in awhile?"

The last time I had done that was when I was told Edward was back and alive.

"Oh well everything is okay…but um…would you mind taking another patient?" I asked quietly.

"What do you mean Bella you don't have any other children…" She was confused. I smiled a little.

"Well they caught up with James down in Canada. He escaped just like he always does but this time he left something. A little girl. Turns out she is Edward's daughter and Ethan's sister. They're the same age, twins. Her name is Samantha and I am not sure how to tell Ethan. She is scheduled to arrive in two days."

She did not speak for a moment before sighing softly. "I should of known. Well not everything but Ethan mentioned something with in the first few meetings about a little girl. He said Victoria said it was his cousin or something. He had just seen her in passing. A few days later he refused to say anything about her and said it did not matter. I did not know what to make of it and I just thought it was actually his cousin. I probably should have said something." I shook my head even though I knew she could not see me.

"I figured he would have mentioned something. Not that it would of helped. They could not catch him anyway. He mentioned something in passing around me once but again I did not think about it. Um…how do you think we should tell Ethan?

"Well I would just tell him straight out. He is six years old and understands things. If he is upset about thing tell him he can talk to me later today okay? I will be in my office all day if he needs me."

I spoke to her for a while longer before hanging up and finishing breakfast for everyone. It took a while to finish the scrambled eggs but eventually they were done. I made two pieces of toast each for everyone except Emmett who had four. It was a good thing he bought most of the food. While I was making the eggs I had also made bacon.

I shook my head as I set the large dish of eggs on the table before setting the toast down in a dish of its own. Once that was done I gather the jam, butter, and margarine. "Oh yeah bacon." I mumbled before grabbing the dish of bacon from the counter and setting that down as well.

Ethan wandered down the stairs a few minutes later rubbing his eyes. "Morning mama." He said yawning softly still in his pajamas. I smiled ruffling his unruly hair. "Good Morning Ethan. Do you mind putting the forks, napkins and knives on the table.

"Okay." He said before going to set the table. I set out the dishes and the cups since he could not reach those. I only allowed him to grab the knives because they were butter knives and he was extremely careful. "Don't forget to add them for your dad."

"Oh yeah." He said going to grab another set of utensils.

"Where is dad?" He asked once he was finished. "Down in the basement with Uncle Emmett." He grinned nodding. "Okay!" He turned and ran to the stairs of the basement to go see his father.

Ethan returned a few minutes later with a small frown. "They are not down there mama!"

I laughed a little. "He might be taking a shower now. They should be down for breakfast soon honey."

"Fine." He mumbled and jumped in his chair to wait for the rest of the family to come down stairs.

"Ethan? After breakfast me and your dad need to tell you something okay? So just go into his room when you're done eating okay?"

Instantly his face turned worried and nervous. "Am I in trouble mom?" He asked biting his bottom lip. I shook my head quickly. "No. No. No. You're not in trouble at all. I promise. We just have to talk to you. Don't worry alright?"

He nodded but it was obvious he was nervous because he was biting his lip. I walked over and placed a gentle kiss on his head. "No worries I promise." I said to him as I ruffled his hair. He pouted and ran his fingers through it to fix it. He hated when I did that. He nodded again before leaning back in his chair. "Mom?"

I looked over at him with a small smile. "Yes baby?" I asked quietly. "Um...Are we going to live with Uncle Emmett and Auntie Rose forever?" He looked up at me with questioning eyes.

I walked over and smiled gently. "I think we will stay for a while…but I think we should get our own house soon, maybe after your daddy is better and Auntie Rose has her baby. Would you like to have own house Ethan?"

"Would daddy live with us?" He asked quickly.

"I don't know, but if he didn't he would not live far. He is not going away." Ethan nodded. "Alright." He let the conversation drop there. I sighed and went to finish off breakfast. I wondered where that conversation came from. I had been planning to find our own place after Rose had her baby. That was before Edward showed up and I heard of Samantha.

Edward had to stay around Emmett for now because I would be no help with his rehab. I also did not want to take Ethan away yet but with the addition of Samantha we have to find room for her and what not. It would be crowed now. It would be better for us to have our own place. I would have to look into it. I would also talk to Edward about it. Just to figure out what he was thinking.

I was facing the stove when I heard Ethan. "Daddy!" I turned and smiled seeing the boy run over to his father. He did not move any close still not entirely comfortable with his touch. "Ethan!" He repeated grinning. Ethan looked up at Emmett before looking at his father. "Uncle Emmy will you please help me up." He said holding his arms out. It was obvious what he meant. Emmett picked him up alright but tickled him instead. "Don't you say hello to me? Oh and when are you going to stop calling me Emmy!" Ethan was laughing and squirming. "HI Uncle Emmy, and NEVER! Please stop!" He said laughing and squirming some more.

"Fine. You be that way Ethan." Emmett pouted setting the boy on Edward's lap gently. Ethan stuck his tongue out at his uncle before turning to his father. He was still shaking but he was obviously more comfortable then he had been when they first met.

"Hi Daddy! " He smiled gently then wrapped his arms around his father. "Good Morning…Mom made breakfast." He said softly. He was still worried about after breakfast. Emmett looked around. "I am going to go get Rosie." He said and headed up the stairs.

"I told Ethan to meet us in your room when he is done eating so we can talk to him. He is worried he is in trouble. Tell him he is not in trouble. He does not seem to believe me." I said calmly to Edward before grinning a bit. Ethan frowned, probably because I rated him out. I laughed softly.

"Nothing is wrong Ethan. I promise. Your mommy…and I just want to tell you something important okay? We do not want to tell your uncle Emmett and Aunt Rose yet." Edward told Ethan with sincerity lacing his voice as he held his son.

Ethan nodded but had the same look on her face.

A few moments later Emmett and Rosalie came down for breakfast. Rose was looking allot better then she had been. She had found out she had lost her baby then found out she was still pregnant, that she had probably been carrying twins. I could see the sadness for the loss of one child but the hope for the second. Emmett gave Edward his medication and vitamins before taking his seat.

Emmett noticed the look on Ethan's face and gave me a look that clearly asked what was going on. I smiled gently and spoke up. "I'll explain later Emmett…so…please drop it for now?" He nodded but did not look very happy about it.

Breakfast went pretty quickly.

Ethan finished first and rushed off to Edward's room after putting his dish into the sink. Edward finished next and followed Ethan. I knew Edward would wait for me before telling Ethan what was going on. I would let them talk for a bit.

"So what is going on Bella?" Emmett asked seriously.

I sighed playing with a strand of my hair.

I figured I might as well get this off my chest now. I really hoped Edward did not mind if I told them.

"We are probably going to have another addition to the family." I said quietly watching Emmett's reaction quietly.

"YOU'RE PREGNANT!" Emmett screeched with wide eyes.

I giggled a little before shaking my head softly. "Ethan has a sister. She was found a few days ago. She has been with James all this time. She was found in Canada but James escaped once again. Her name is Samantha." I said quietly. "After some times has past I am going to get my own place. It is too crowded here with Samantha and your baby coming. After Edward is a bit more independent I plan to move out. Get my own place. I just need to save a bit more money. Perhaps when your baby is born will be a good time to move. I am not sure when we are leaving." My eyes drifted out the window before continuing. "I know it seems to be quite a bit to hear about at one time but I figured I should let it all out at once."

I paused for a few moments before I looked at Emmett.

"So…let me get this straight. Ethan had a sister. Her name is Samantha. She is coming to live with us. After my baby is born you want to move out on your own? And after Edward is more independent and what not?" I nodded once. He sighed looking over at Rosalie with a small smile. It was obvious he was slightly upset. It was probably hearing about another child being with James that upset him so. "Want to tell her the secret?"

Rosalie giggled softly. "Um….We kind of planned to move once the baby is born anyway."

I stared at them before responding.

"But Emmett this is your house."

"No, not really. I bought it with the in heritance from grandma Swan but truthfully it is too big for me." He laughed softly. "There is a nice house down the street. The man is planning to sell within the next few months because he plans to retire down in Florida. Rosalie fell in love with it. We decided to move and you guys can keep this place. "

"But Emmett!" I whined.

"Oh shut it sis. If you want to pay rent or something you can so just be happy okay? It is better not to move Ethan around anyway. I am sure it will be hard for him to get settled in a new place and with this new little girl Samantha I am sure she will need a stable home as well. I want you to stay here Bella. Please? There is plenty of room and Edward can stay here with his children as well. Not that I like you to staying in the same place alone but he is their father and they should be with his children for now."

I knew I would not win so I nodded. "Fine." Emmett grinned in success. "Good now come along Rosie we have to get to your doctor's appointment." Rose nodded and gave me a hug before walking out with Emmett. She was getting an ultrasound done today. She was around four months along. It was still a miracle one baby had survived. Rosalie was so happy now. It was obvious she was still saddened by the loss of one of her babies but she was still pregnant and hopefully the one would help heal her heart.

"I suppose I will do the dishes." I said to myself deciding to leave Edward and Ethan alone for a bit longer.

* * *

><p><strong>Edward's Point of View<strong>

* * *

><p>I rolled into my room and I saw Ethan sitting down on my bed. I smiled gently before rolling over to the bed and patted my son on the head with a gentle smile. "Still worried about what we are going to tell you?" I asked him quietly and all I got was a small nod. He was also shaking slightly from my touch. I was learning to get used to that.<p>

"There is nothing to worry about buddy."

He sighed softly looking up at me. "You sure?" He asked in his sweet little voice. Ethan was scared. That much was obvious.

"Yup. You want to…um…I don't know…color? You know until your mom comes?"

Ethan shrugged a little. "Sure…"He ran out, probably to get come coloring supplies, and I simply sat there waiting. Emmett walked by obviously going out. "Hey Emmett! Can you help me onto the bed?" I asked. I could get off on my own but getting on was more of a problem.

"Yeah sure." Emmett said before telling Rose to wait a moment before heading inside. Emmett helped me onto the bed and got me a tray that was over in the corner so Ethan and I could color.

"Thanks." I said with a small, grateful smile. I hated feeling so helpless and worthless. It was ridiculous how pathetic I felt at times. "No problem…and good luck telling Ethan. Bella told me and Rosie, mostly because I would not let her drop it. I am not sure how Ethan will take the news but…. He will be fine. Me and rose have to go to a doctor's appointment we will be back soon. Bella seemed to be doing the dishes when I left."

I nodded, somewhat surprised she told them without asking but then again it did not matter. She knew how her brother and my cousin would take it and trusted them to keep the secret. "Yeah, thanks. I am sure he will be fine. Hopefully." I said uncertainly. He laughed and patted my shoulder gently before leaving.

I leaned back against the pillows as and the head bored and Ethan returned a few minutes later.

Ethan placed a clear bin onto the bed. A label on the side said 'art stuff' I smiled and once Ethan was on the bed he had me open up the container. It was obviously a bin a child would have problems opening. It took me a few moments to open it because my arms were still somewhat weak. When I got it open I smiled at the contents. There were crayon, colored pencils, markers, stencils, paper, white and colored, and some of those stamper things. "Do you like drawing Ethan?" I asked softly.

"Yeah. I like painting too." Ethan grinned slightly before shrugging her shoulders. Then he pouted slightly. "But mama put them up to high and I can't reach it. So mama has to get it."

"Well I guess she does not want you to make mess."

"I suppose." After that we settled into a somewhat comfortable silence. We each had a piece of paper. I was just drawing with some crayons and Ethan was using the markers. He had the average skill of a six year old, a bit better than most but nothing extraordinary.  
>He was drawing a group of people and I was drawing a something but I was not sure what just yet. As we were drawing I heard the door open and smiled slightly to see Bella walk in. She did not say anything she simply sat on the bed, took a piece of paper, and a crayon before drawing as well. Hers was clearly a flower even though it was not the best flower I had ever seen. I would not tell her that of course.<p>

After a while longer Bella spoke softly, never looking up from her paper.

"Ethan, You remember James right?" I looked to Ethan and saw him nod, I also saw his body start to shake ever so slightly.

* * *

><p><strong>Ethan's Point of view<strong>

* * *

><p>I cringed slightly hearing the name James left my mother's mouth. I nodded stiffly not looking at her. Why was she talking about James? Was he coming back? Was he going to take me away? My body started to shake ever so slightly.<p>

"It is okay Ethan. He will not take you away." Of course mom knew why I was upset.

I nodded again and concentrated on my picture.

"This morning I got a call from the police. James was in Canada…" Canada was not that far but it was another country. I think. I do not remember. I nodded again looking up at mom again and quickly looked back down. "Did…did they catch him?" I asked softly, hoping they had.

"No." My heart sped up and I shook a bit more.

"But they found someone in one of his houses. James got away but they are looking for him Ethan. Remember he will never come and hurt you. We will all keep you safe. Myself, your dad, Uncle Emmett, Auntie Rose, Auntie Alice, Uncle Jasper, Grandpa Charlie, Grandpa Carlisle, and Grandma Esme, we will all protect you okay?" I took a deep breath and looked up once more. Daddy was looked at me, I could tell he was worried. Mom was to but she hid her worry allot better. I put down my crayon and paper and went to daddy.

"He won't hurt daddy or mommy or anyone right?" I asked softly. "He always said daddy was dead…but I r-remember him s-saying even if he was a-alive…he would k-kill him. Hurt him then kill him….I don't want him to hurt anyone else…." I said softly clutching my father's shirt slightly. Mom gently took my hand and kissed my head. "No one will get hurt. I promise."

I nodded then remembered what she had said. "Who…Who did they find?"

"Samantha." My father spoke for the first time.

"Samantha…" I said softly. "Sami…" I said softly. "She died.." I said confused looking up at my mother then father. "They said she died a little before you f-found me…" Sami had died. I did not like thinking about her, she was my best friend for three years. I never told mama about her.

"No hunnie. She is alive. They found her with him." Mom said softly. I shook my head slightly. Dad held out a cell phone to be with a picture. I looked at it for a few moments. I recognized her immediately. "Sami…" I said softly.

"She is going to stay with us. She will be here in two days, Is that okay Ethan?" Mom asked and I nodded looking at the picture. She was pretty. I did not take my eyes off of the picture until the screen darkened. "Is she okay mama?"

She shrugged ever so slightly before answering. "I am not too sure Ethan. They said she was okay but…I am not entirely sure Ethan. I am sure she will have some problems but she looked healthy enough. We will find out in two days."

I let go of my father's shirt and nodded again. "Okay mama…Um…I am going to my room." I slipped off the bed and turned around when mama spoke. "Do you want to go shopping with us? To buy her some stuff, a bed, and what not?" I nodded. "Is dad going too?" She looked over at my father a moment before turning to me and nodding her head in agreement and I smiled slightly. "Okay…" I then went out of his room and up the stairs. I just wanted to be alone for a bit. Maybe I should call Sarah. I was still upset about hearing_ his_ name.

I still had mom's cell phone because I was looking at the picture of my sister.

* * *

><p><strong>Edward's point of view<strong>

* * *

><p>"Well…that went better than expected…" Bella commented with a gentle smile.<p>

I nodded a bit. "Though I did not say much." I said shrugging slightly. I felt bad I could not be of more help but thankfully he took it well.

Bella patted my hand slightly and a small smile came to her lips. "You were here that's what matters to him. Notice how he held onto you?" I nodded. "Well that's his way of making sure you were not going anywhere.. He seems to have accepted it, but he fears James. Every time his name is mentioned he has nightmares for a week…Horrible nightmares. He is afraid he will be taken away and before you were found that he had killed you. I hope he does not have nightmares." Bella sighed softly. I was glad I could reassure him in some way. That I was not leaving and the fact I was not dead. "Perhaps that would help…"

"I am sure he will be fine…you'll be there to comfort him after all." I wondered what this James character looked like. I would have to ask at some point. I am sure they have a photo of him or something.

"You'll be here too… so remember that." She grinned once. After I responded with another nod she spoke once more. "When Emmett comes home want to go shopping? We have lots of thing to get for a little girl."

"Sure."

A few hours later Emmett made me eat lunch even though I really was not hungry, he said I needed to get used to eating again even if it was small amounts. After lunch he helped me into the car and we were off to the store. I was with Bella and Ethan while Emmett took his car.

We went to four stores; thankfully none of them were crowded. I do not think I could handle large crowds. I think Bella understood this because we went to smaller stores. I was thankful. Once everything had been bought Bella called Alice to help paint the room and make it nice for Samantha. Her room was next to Ethan's room. All that was left was to welcome my daughter. Welcome her to a happy home. A place where she could thrive and a place she could live happily. Being with James could not of been a happy existence. I wondered just how horrible her young life had been.

* * *

><p><strong>2 days later<strong>

* * *

><p>Alice had come by and for the last two days she did Samantha's room. For such short notice it was beautiful. She had the help of Bella, Jasper, Emmett, Angela and Ben, my dad and mom came by as well. Rosalie was pregnant so she could not help until after it was painted. So I was on babysitting duty. My mom tended to stay with me. There was no way I was capable of babysitting five kids, two six year olds and three, three year olds. I watched them while they played and mom came down every so often to get them food and just to make sure I was okay. I also think she missed me and wanted to spend time with me.<p>

So now I found myself at the local airport waiting for my daughter. Ethan was sitting in my lap and Bella was standing nearby. Emmett was waiting in his car so he could help me in. They did not want to overwhelm her so it was only the three of us waiting. I wish I could have stayed home. I did not like being around this many people. I wanted to welcome my daughter but I also wanted to run. Ethan, for once, was comforting me.

I could tell he was nervous and somewhat scared but I suppose I must have looked panicked earlier.

Earlier today Bella had gotten a phone call before they boarded the plane. She was also informed Samantha had not spoken one word since they had found her. That had us a bit worried but figured she was probably just scared.

I wondered what my little girl was like…. I looked up to see a small girl and a woman dressed in a police uniform walking toward us. The girl stopped a little bit away from us and Ethan jumped up, running to her. The police officer came over and was speaking but I was not paying attention. I was pretty sure Bella was more paying attention either. My daughter was here. She had a pink cast on her left leg. It must be broken. I shook it off for now and watched the two six year old children interact, meeting for the first time in four years.

Ethan and Samantha seemed to go into their own little world. Resting their hands and forheads together. It was adorable. I heard the click of a camera and smiled seeing the fact Bella had gotten a picture of the two adorable children.

* * *

><p><strong>Samantha POV<strong>

* * *

><p>The cops took me to the hospital when they found me. James had left me there all alone. James was my daddy but he said he was not my real daddy so I had to call him James and his girlfriend was Mrs. Tanner. Her first name was Bree. I did not like her much, I did not like daddy either. He made me clean, do the dishes, cook dinner, bring him bear, and his girlfriend made me do the same things. They would hit me and call me 'stupid' or 'retard' I did not know what those words meant. I just knew they were not nice. James said he was not my real daddy and my real daddy was dead. He had killed him. James also said he killed Ethan, that's why he was gone. My mommy was gone. I had not seen her in a long time. I did not remember her, but she was always mean. I was glad she was gone. I missed Ethan though…<p>

I spent awhile at the hospital and now I was on a plane. The lady next to me said we were going to my new home. I was going to my real daddy. I was scared. James said he was dead. If he was dead how would I see him? They also said Ethan would be there and Ethan's new mommy. Would she be my mommy too? I dug my nails into the palms of my hands when the plane took off. I wish I could ask the lady what was going on…I was confused. I did not speak though. I only knew how to say, "Ethan, Daddy, James, Mommy, Mrs. Tanner, and Help." James did not let me talk. He told me if I talked I would get into trouble.

So I did not talk. I was too afraid to even try. I tried once…James did not give me food for three days and he would hit me more. I did not like making him angry and I did not like getting punished so I stayed quiet. Even now that the police were saying I did not have to be afraid anymore. That I was safe, but I wasn't safe. They did not find James! He was still out there and if he found out…I would be in trouble.

I must have fallen asleep because I was being woken by the woman beside me. She was a police officer. She was nice but I did not like her touching me. She told me we had landed and we needed to get off the plane. I nodded and slowly stood up. My ankle hurt. They had it in a small cast. Thankfully I could walk around on it. They said it was not broken to badly. I did not want the crutches.

The woman took my hand and led me off the plane.

Soon we entered the airport and I saw three people. One was a woman with brown hair, and brown eyes. Then there was a man in a wheel chair. He looked like he was hurt. Then I saw the one person I never hoped to see again. Ethan. He was older but definitely my brother.

We walked closer but I stopped before the woman did. She released my hand and took the last few steps to the people. I did not want to move. What if Ethan was not real. James said he was dead.

Ethan stood and walked over to me, holding out his hand slowly. I smiled a little and raised my hand to touch his. When it did we slowly raised our other hands and rested them together. Finally we moved out foreheads together. It was something we had always done. Whenever we were alone and wanted to speak quietly to one another. This was Ethan. I was sure of it now.

"Ethan." I breathed out softly. My voice cracking since I never used it.

"Sami." I heard in response. A small smile came to my face. I had not heard that nickname since four years ago. I had not seen Ethan since he was two and a half. He was my brother and for some reason I never forgot this.

"Are you okay Sami?" He asked me softly.

"Y-Yeah…." I did not say anything else even though I wanted to. "What else Sami?" He asked softly. He knew me. He knew I had something else to say. "A-Are…you?" I asked hoping he knew what I meant. "Am I okay?" He asked for conformation. I nodded. "Yeah…I am okay…safe. Come meet Mama and daddy. They are nice. " I nodded though I did not want to break our safe bubble.

We lowered out hands and he kept hold of one of my hands.

"Ready?" I nodded and hoped it was true.

Slowly he led me to where the three adults stood talking. I noticed the woman Ethan called mommy was holding a camera and looked like she wanted to cry. She seemed happy though so why did she want to cry? The man in the wheelchair also looked happy but had the same teary eyes. I was confused.

"Sami…This is Mama…you can call her mama or Mrs. Bella…she does not mind…" He said motioning to the woman. She knelt down and smiled holding out her hand. "Hello Samantha." She said sweetly. I looked from her hand to Ethan then back. Ethan nodded in encouragement and I slowly took the woman's hand, shaking slightly. "Hi…" I said, trusting Ethan that it was safe.

I flinched back slightly. I was expecting to get slapped for talking. The slap never came…only a hug. She hugged me. I had never been hugged before. It was strange. I relaxed a little even though I was still shaking a bit. Ethan helped me relax a bit because he was still holding onto my hand.

When she released me from the hug Ethan brought me to the man in the wheel chair. "This is daddy..um..you can call him Daddy…or um…" He looked up at the man for a moment. "Edward. You can call me daddy or Edward." He seemed nervous too. I did not call them anything but I nodded a little. "Hi." I said as quietly as before and waited once again to be punished. Again it did not happen. I was thankful. Maybe it was because the police woman was still here.

Ethan leaned over and whispered into my ear. "He probably wants a hug too but can't get out…and won't ask. Um..you don't have to though. Daddy would not mind. He had been scared today though. He don't like lots of people."

I nodded and leaned over. "How?"

He knew what I meant and smiled. He walked over to his mama and spoke to her. She nodded coming over lifting Ethan onto daddy's lap. Then she looked to me. "Want help up?" I nodded a bit closing my eyes tightly as she lifted me and set me onto the man's lap. I slowly opened my eyes when Ethan took my hand again.

I looked at Ethan then to the man. He gently wrapped an arm around me and kissed my forehead. "Hello little one, hello Samantha." His voice was quiet and gentle. Ethan was right he did seem scared and somewhat nervous.

That was how we exited the airport. Mrs. Bella was pushing us out and Ethan and I sat in our father's lap. I knew he was my daddy. He had the same hair and eyes as Ethan and myself. I felt comfortable with him. I did not know what to make of Mrs. Bella but she did not scare me. I probably would not call either of them Mommy or daddy out loud. Not right now anyway. What if they got mad? I would not risk it.

* * *

><p><strong>FINALLY got this chapter out!<strong>

**I am SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY for the delay. I have been having massive writers block and this summer just was not in my favor when it came to writing. In June I was babysitting nearly every day! Then My Laptop broke down the end of June and took two weeks to fix so I had no time to reply. When I got it back I had writers block but worked on this as much as I could.**

**I have finished the first chapter of another story I plan to do. I do not plan to put it out until I have like ten chapters at least completed. Anyway I am glad I could finally get this out for you all! I hope people are still follow this story.**

**I will definitely try to upload more often!**

**I go back to school the 4th of September but I will still have time!**

**So ummmm please review!**

**How do you like Samantha?**  
><strong>I think she and Ethan are cute<strong>

**SOOOO REVIEW it will make Samantha's reaction to Emmett rather fun~**  
><strong>Yeah I have no clue what her reaction will be to Emmett buuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuut yeah~<strong>

**REVIEW Please and thank you.**

**Finally thank you for being patient with me and my posting schedule.**

**3  
>3<br>**

**and yes James is with Bree :) haha  
><strong>


	16. Chapter 15: Samantha part two

**Hello all here is chapter 14.  
>No excuses, I am sooo sorry for the wait. No long An so straight to the story!  
>Anyway I hope you people like this chapter ^_^<strong>

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anyone! I have however created the characters of Samantha, Ethan, Sarah, the doggies and the triplets and Rosalie's unborn child: )

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 15: Samantha part 2<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Samantha's point of view<strong>

* * *

><p>I trusted Ethan. Although there was absolutely no way I trusted him this much. After Mr. Edward and Miss Bella got my bag we all headed out to the parking lot. I was still sitting on Mr. Edward's lap with Ethan. We were now in front of a black van. I figured this was how were getting to their…our house. Everything up to this point was fine. Then someone came up to us. He was a large man. Taller than…Ja...taller than he was. This man also had bulging muscles. The strange man had bright blue eyes and curly brown hair.<p>

Ethan smiled. "UNCLE Emmy!" Emmy? This was a guy and Emmy was definitely a girl's name. What was Ethan talking about? I am sure I must have looked confused because he looked at me and grinned. "His name is Emmett. I call him Emmy because it makes him get mad, well not mad but anyway he is Mommy, Miss Bella's brother. So our uncle." He explained and I nodded as a response.

Miss Bella turned toward the large man patting him on the shoulder. "Hey, Emmett, wait a sec let me get the kids in the car first."

"Sure, no problem sis ." His booming voice answered. I flinched a bit but did not move. His eyes landed on me and a big grin came to his face as he waved and lowered his voice a bit.

"I am your Uncle Emmett. It is nice to meet you Samantha. I hope we can be good friends soon." He was crouching down a bit, just looking at me. I nodded a little. I did not say anything because I was kind of scared to be saying much of anything. I tried to smile and waved a little. That made him smile again. Though I had no intention of going near the man Ethan grabbed my hand. And jumped off, I followed suit.

"Come say hi to Uncle Emmy."

I shook my head.

"Please?" he pleaded. I shook my head again. He huffed slightly and released my hand before going to the large man and giving him a hug. Then he stood up, still holding Ethan. I frowned slightly. Was this normal? The man started walking toward me and I freaked out. I actually screamed and scrambled UNDER the van.

"Sami!" Ethan called. I was too busy hiding my face to see what was going on. Would the man come and get me? No .I hoped not anyway. A big man like that could not fit under a car…could he? Though he had long arms he could reach me! I felt someone touch my arm and I jumped banging my head, hard on top of the car. "Sami…he was just going to put me in the car! He was not going to do anything! You're Okay. Uncle Emmett is nice. He won't hurt you…can you come out…please?" He looked over and saw his eyes. He was pleading.

I nodded slightly. Ethan grabbed my hand and helped pull me out from under the car. I placed a hand on my head from where I banged it. It felt warm and sticky. I looked at my hand. Blood.

"You have a cut Sami!" Ethan said before looking at Miss. Bella. She quickly went into the car and grabbed a cloth and handed it to Ethan. "Here…press this onto it until it stops bleeding." He said gently as he pressed it against the cut. "It seems pretty deep…we might have to call Carlisle to look at it…If it does not stop bleeding" Miss. Bella said.

"W-Who?" I asked softly.

"Grandpa…he is a doctor. He can fix your cut right up! He is nice too! He gives people lollipops!" I nodded even though I did not want to meet the man. Hopefully it would stop bleeding.

While I listened to Ethan I heard Miss. Bella's voice.

"Emmett, she is okay! You did not mean to scare her. Remember Ethan? He hid under the bed at one point when he was scared. You did not know picking Ethan up and just walking closer to her would scare her. She is fine."

"But…" I heard the large man say. His voice was sad. I finally looked up and his expression was nothing like it had been. His voice matched his expression, he was sad. It was obvious he was sorry and sad. Why was he sad? He did not hurt me.

I looked to Ethan, confused. "He is sad." I did not say anything but Ethan answered my unasked question. "He feels bad…he thinks it is his fault you ran under the van and got hurt…umm…he does not like when people get hurt. I know you were scared because of…well him…but uncle Emmy feels that you're scared of him." I could tell this was the truth.

"I was…I am…" I admitted softly. "He is big. Then he picked you up. I thought…" I trailed off and then Ethan hugged me. "I was too. When I was littler and first met him. He was so big. I was scared to be around him. But he is very nice."

I felt bad and I said so. To Ethan, very quietly I admitted I felt bad for making him feel upset. I did not like when people were sad. Sometimes Mrs. Tanner…Bree was sad I would ask her why she was sad. She would get mad and hit me but I still asked. I did not like sad things. "I do not want him to be sad…" I said quietly, looking at Ethan a moment. Sighing softly.

"Tell him that then. " Mr. Edward said from a few feet away. "I was surprised he could hear that. I said it rather quietly. "Um…" I looked up at the big man and shook a little. "I'll tell him to sit down so he does not seem so big and you do not have to go right up to him. He can hear if you talk loud enough." I nodded. I could do that. As long as he didn't stand so tall, I think I could anyway…

Ethan nodded and ran over to him. Emmett looked over at me then down at Ethan before nodding slowly and went to sit down on the ground. He still looked big but he looked more like a child. His face was sad but also confused. He did not scare me as much now. Though he still scared me a bit.

I still held the cloth over my head since it still was bleeding. I slowly walked a bit closer so he would be able to hear me. "Um…" I started but then I looked up when he spoke.

"I am so sorry! I am sorry I spooked you! I should have known better. I have been around Ethan for years but I still have a habit of not realizing when someone is scared! I should have told you something…like I was putting Ethan in the car…or something!" The large man's words were in a rush. He was worried I wouldn't forgive him! Shouldn't it be the other way around? I should not have reacted the way I did. At least now that I was calm I knew I had overreacted.

"I-It's okay. I um overreacted…" I said not sure what else to say. Ethan walked over to me and took my hand and held it tightly. I was surprised my simple words seemed to affect the man. He smiled and tilted his head to the side. He was obviously happy that I had spoken to him.

Miss. Bella smiled and nodded. "Well…we should get going. Let me look at your cut Samantha." Miss. Bella said. I nodded a bit and walked over. "Emmett put Ethan and Edward into the car while I take care of Samantha. Emmett nodded. "Alright Sis." He sounded a bit happier

Miss. Bella knelt down in front of me and I gently moved the cloth from my cut and winced slightly. She gently moved my hair around. I winced a bit as well. "Well…it is pretty deep…we should have Carlisle look at it. Make sure it does not need stitches. It is still bleeding a bit as well. Is that okay with you?" She asked looking at me gently.

I shook my head no and looked down. "Why hun? Are you afraid?" I nodded. "Carlisle…your grandpa is a very nice man. He is your daddy's dad. He would not hurt you. He is a doctor and when Ethan had a broken arm he fixed him right up!"

I looked up at her and frowned slightly. "He was a doctor…very mean…"

"James?" I winced at the name but nodded.

"Carlisle is not James. He will not hurt you. It might hurt when he touches the cut but he will not harm you." I nodded slightly looking down. I still was not sure but I did not have much choice. "Come on let's get you home. I am going to call Carlisle and have him meet us there." She said. I sighed but shrugged. "Can I pick you up and help you into the car?" I nodded again and she gently picked me up and brought me to the car. She sat me into a booster seat and buckled me in before pulling out her cell phone and calling someone. She finally entered the vehicle and sat down.

* * *

><p>Bella POV<p>

* * *

><p>"Look they fell asleep." I said to Edward before pointing to the back seat. I drove a bit faster then I normally did because I wanted to get Samantha looked at I was not too worried about the cut. I figured if anything she might need a few stitches to get it fixed up. Thankfully the bleeding at stopped. Well for the most part. Edward chuckled softly. "Cute." He said in a soft, worried tone.<p>

"Worried about Samantha?" I asked him as I headed onto the high way.

"Maybe…" He mumbled.

"She is going to be okay…she is skittish but she trusts Ethan apparently and he will help her. Ethan was a bit worse when he was little. Of course I have only known her for a short time but…." I smiled a little before explaining a few things Ethan had done. "Once he dropped a cup of milk and he begged me not to hit him! There was a time he had an accident and hid under the bed, much like Samantha just did. You will get used to it. Well somewhat but it will get a bit easier. She will get used to us and things will eventually calm down and start to trust."

Edward just nodded slightly before looking over at the two children asleep in the back seat.

Everything seemed to become quiet at that point but it was comfortable. I am sure Edward was just worried about Samantha just as much as I was. Soon enough we arrived at the house and I smiled when Emmett pulled in behind us. I climbed out and waved at him. Carlisle came up a few moments later. "Emmett you help Edward and I will wake Ethan." He nodded and I opened the door and smiled a bit at the sleeping children. I decided I should have Ethan awaken Samantha; it would make things easier on her.

"Ethan…Wake up." I shook him gently and kissed his head. His eyes fluttered open. He groaned and turned his head to the other side, closing his eyes once more.

Ethan absolutely hated being woken up during a nap. After another minute or two I got him to open his eyes and actually stay awake for a few moments. "Where home bug. Can you wake up Samantha for me? I do not want to startle her." I informed Ethan softly. Ethan yawned and sighed giving me a small glare. A rare thing for him but he did it from time to time. I just let him do as he wished.

I stepped away and watched as Emmett helped Edward into the wheelchair. Edward was not happy about it, he could not wait to be free of the chair and the casts but for now it was necessary.

"Sami…Wake up…we're home!" I heard Samantha groan and I giggled a bit. It was the same groan Ethan had made a few moments earlier! They were so alike. "Samaaaaantha!" Ethan said in a sing song voice. I looked over and watched them for a few moments.

"Ethan?" Samantha said her eyes opening and looking over at her brother. "It's time to go inside."

Her face paled slightly but nodded. I looked inside. "Do you mind if I carry you in? I do not want you to fall. I am sure your head must be hurting." Samantha seemed to contemplate this for a few minutes before nodding her head ever so slightly and I gently undid the seatbelt. I first let Ethan climb out before getting Samantha out of the car.

She was shaking slightly and would not look at me, she kept her eyes on Ethan who decided to start chatting. "When Mama first found me my arm was broken! I needed a cast and grandpa put it on, though I do not remember that part. Mama said I was sleeping. The grandpa took it off and I have it in my room! It is cool. I'll show you! OH and after grandpa looks at your head we can see your room! Auntie Alice deco-deco…decorated it! It's really girly…I think you will like it! Sarah, my friend who is a girl, likes it so I am sure you will to!" I smiled a little. Ethan still had some trouble saying larger words but he was getting speech in school and it was slowly getting better.

Samantha looked surprised and spoke softly to Ethan. "My own room?" Ethan nodded. "mmhmm, its right next to my room and mama's room is across the hall and daddy's room is near the stairs! OH and there is a door connecting our rooms!" I smiled gently at the girl agreeing with Ethan. "You get your own room and you can leave the door open if you want to see him at night as long as it is okay with Ethan of course."

The two continued talking, though it was mostly Ethan with Samantha nodding in agreement and occasionally expressing a small question. Soon enough we were inside and I hummed a bit debating where Carlisle would be waiting, he was probably waiting in the kitchen. I debated as to a good place for this to take place, immediately discounting her room as a good choice. I wanted her room to be a getaway for her, not a place where a bad memory occurred. Hopefully getting her head checked out would not be a horrible memory but I knew she would at the very least be uncomfortable.

I decided someplace with comfortable seating would be best. I headed to the living room where the couch was. There was also a beanbag I had gotten Ethan, we also got Samantha one once be learned of her. I gently set her into the pink beanbag and grinned a bit when she slowly sunk into it. She looked a bit surprised by the motion. Ethan took off his jacket before sitting in his blue beanbag next to her.

"I'll be right back with Carlisle."

She nodded a little but was listening to Ethan more. The cloth had fallen from her head so I could see the wound now. It was still bleeding a little but it did not look too bad. Maybe a few stitches.

I wandered into the kitchen where everyone was waiting. Rosalie and Emmett had left but Edward and Carlisle were there waiting. Edward was watching his father as he moved through the kitchen making something.

"What's he doing?" I asked Edward with a small smile as I sat down; I decided to give Samantha a few minutes to get comfortable.

"Making his famous Double Chocolate-Marshmallow Milkshakes, he used to make them when I was little. I think he wants Samantha to have something yummy while he is doing what he has to do."

I smiled and nodded. "Well I suppose it's a good idea. I doubt she has ever had chocolate or marshmallow before." I shrugged and Carlisle looked over at me and smiled. "Hello Bella. I made enough for you and Edward as well! You can eat it right Edward?" He asked a little unsure. He knew that he had trouble eating heavier foods when he first got out of the hospital but he had not been around for a while.

"Yeah it should be fine. Worst case scenario I puke…but I would not care. I have not had this in a long time. Plus I honestly do not think it will be a problem." Edward said with a small smile. He was happy about it, I could tell, but the smile was much like Ethan's when he first came. They were small and unsure.

Soon enough Carlisle headed to the living room carrying the tray of the thick milkshakes and his medical bag motioning for us to follow.

"Hello Samantha! I am your grandpa Carlisle. I brought you guys a surprise. Have you ever had Chocolate Samantha?" He asked smiling gently. She looked up at him in surprise and pushed back into the seat a bit. She did not answer right away she looked at Ethan then at me and Edward before answering softly. "Hi…um…no." She did not look him in the eye but just looked down near his feet.

"Then you're in for a treat. While you eat I will take a look at that nasty little cut okay?" She looked a little worried but nodded her head anyway. I really hoped she would calm down in time. She needed to meet with Ethan's therapist, it would help her. Ethan did not see her as often now but he saw her at least every two weeks and sometimes more if he had a bad week.

He passed out the tall glasses of milkshakes and everyone said a quick thank you. Ethan turned to look at Samantha. "Sami, use the spoon first. They are too thick so they don't go through the straw." He encouraged Samantha before taking a small bite and humming softly. "Yum."

After a few moments Samantha took a bite and grinned. "Yummy." She agreed with her brother. I was not surprised.

"Glad you like it hunny, now let's take a look, I am going to touch it okay? It may hurt a bit." He said and she nodded before she took another small bite. He very gently touched the wound before sighing a bit and cleaning it up. "Around five stitches, not too bad. Now Samantha this is going to pinch. I need to numb it using a needle. It will not hurt too much." He said to her gently. She was shaking slightly from contact but nodded again. She seemed to be concentrate on the milkshake and her brother.

Ethan saw the needle and cringed a bit. He did not like needles. At all. "Sami, when we are done I'll show you your room. It's really cool!"

Samantha answered just as Carlisle poked the needle in the first time. "Really? Ow." She winced before shoving another spoonful in her mouth.

"Mmhmm. Mommy can Sami and I go play upstairs alone for a while?" Ethan asked excitedly. That little boy was too smart for his own good sometimes. "I suppose, as long as you finish those down here and wash your hands when you're done. I do not need sticky hands all over the house." I smiled gently as Carlisle stuck Samantha with the needle a couple more times, making sure she was numb.

Samantha handled getting the stitches pretty well and after twenty minutes Carlisle was done and he had put a bandage on it for now. "All done sweetie. Now did you like the milkshake?" He asked grinning. "Yeah…" She answered with a small smile. "Thank you." She added quickly.

"Good, I am glad." He gently patted her head. "You and Ethan can come over sometime and I will make you both another one. How does that sound?" Ah I could see where he was going. He wanted her to be comfortable around him and get her used to the idea. Smart man that Carlisle. I suppose that's where Ethan got it from.

Samantha nodded slightly. "Okay…" She was unsure but I think she really liked those milkshakes. Plus the keyword was Ethan. I think she would follow him anywhere.

Carlisle turned and said his goodbyes, not bothering to inform us on how to care for stitches. I had told him my history before and plus Ethan had needed them when he was five.

Ethan and Samantha were done with their milkshakes and Ethan took Samantha's hand and brought her to the kitchen. I watched quietly as they put the glasses in the sink before going to the bathroom to wash their hands. Finally I turned my attention to Edward.

I had been so busy keeping my attention on Samantha I was unable to look at Edward to see his reactions. "How are you doing Edward?" I asked him with a gentle smile.

"Okay. I guess…I do not know how to feel about everything…it's just been…it's been so much to handle." He said setting his glass aside and rubbing his hand over his head. I had a feeling he was the type to pull his hair when he was upset or nervous. Too bad it was still too short for that.

"I can't really imagine what you're going through but I know what it is like to be shocked…I was when I first met Ethan. Just being thrown into a situation you cannot prevent and then dealing with the consequences. When I took that little boy from that horrid woman I never imagined keeping him, adopting him and loving him as my own. I was so young when I brought him into my care but now I cannot imagine a life without him and his family." I turned to look at him with a small smile. "But you're not alone, like I was not alone. We will all help you deal with the changes in your life, and believe me these are some good changes. You have two beautiful children and a family that loves you." I gently patted his shoulder. I truly believed he would adjust but it would take time.

As he was going to respond I noticed Ethan and Samantha start up the stairs. "I am going to go take a picture, I'll be right back. I want to make sure she is okay. Can't let them see me though." Winked and he nodded with a halfhearted grin.

I followed them up with my camera and took a picture as Samantha walked into her room. Her face was shocked but she seemed relatively happy about her room. "Have fun kids." I said deciding to let them know I was there. As I headed down the stairs and smirked a bit. Ethan had spent the day before at his grandparents' house so his room was redone as well.

Ethan's eyes were wide with shock and turned to grin at me. "My room too mom! I did not know you changed my room!" I nodded, glad he liked it. "mmhmm, remember when you were with grandma and grandpa yesterday? Well we did it then."

Ethan's smile got even bigger, "Thank you!" He said as he hugged me. "You're welcome kiddo." I said before heading down stairs. Ethan's room was now a soccer room. He had become obsessed with it lately and wanted to join the soccer team. The teams' first meet was at the end of the month. Maybe Samantha would want to play too. The team was for boys and girls.

I told them to have fun once again before heading down the stairs to talk to Edward.

* * *

><p>Samantha's POV<p>

* * *

><p>As I walked into my new room I was surprised. It was so beautiful!<p>

I slowly walked in and ran my fingers over the wall then over the beautiful doll house. I finally made my way over to the bed and sighed softly. "Sami? I'll be in my room, if you want to play." I heard Ethan say. I nodded before climbing onto the bed. I was rather tired. "Hey Ethan?" I called.

"Yeah?" He popped his head in through the door connecting our rooms.

"Can I take a nap?" I asked quietly.

"Of course you can! You do not need to ask that Samantha. This is a good place. You can sleep all you want! If mom wants you to wake up or something she will wake you up! Okay?"

I nodded with a small smile and laid down on the large bed. "Is this really my bed?" I asked Ethan looking over at him. "Mmhmm! Its comfy huh?" I nodded again.

"I'll be in my room if you need me Sami! I'll leave the door open too."

"Okay...Ethan." I smiled a little before snuggling into the pillow. Sleep had always been my favorite thing to do. Sleeping was safe. I had bad dreams sometimes but no one could really hurt me while sleeping.

I pulled my shoes off and snuggled under the blanket. I really hoped Ethan was right. That this was a happy and safe place. If it was I really could get used to this. A place where I had my own room, my own bedA place where I was safe and a place where I was not hurt.

It would be a really big change.

Maybe I could be happy. Like Ethan and like other kids.

* * *

><p>Ethan's POV<p>

* * *

><p>After fifteen or twenty minutes I poked my head into Samantha's room and grinned. She seemed to be sleeping peacefully. I walked closer and looked at her a few more minutes. I could not believe she was really here. That I had my sister back.<p>

Maybe I should have told mom about Samantha when I came here. Maybe they could have saved her sooner. I gently touched her cheek. I was lucky, mommy found me but it took a long time for someone to find Samantha. I hoped she would be happy here with me and mommy and daddy. Hopefully she would not be afraid of Uncle Emmett forever. He was a lot of fun.

I finally headed back into my room and grinned once more. I could not believe mom had surprised me with a new room! She knew I loved soccer now and wanted to place. I could not wait to join the team in a few weeks.

I walked over to my keyboard and put on my headphones not wanting to wake up Samantha and started to play a little bit. After all I loved playing the piano as much as I did want to place soccer. I loved the piano even more when grandma and grandpa told me daddy used to play when he was little.

I wonder if Samantha would want to play…I could teach her! I was so happy my sister was back!

* * *

><p>FINALLY it is done!<br>I am sooo sorry for the wait life has been hectic and I have had no time to get this chapter done. T_T  
>I am sorry if it is not my best chapter but it will get better! Probably skipping a couple weeks in the next chapter, not really sure if their will be another chapter before the skip!<p>

Also their are some pictures of the rooms and Carlisle's recipe on my profile~

PLEASE Review! I will try to respond to the reviews this chapter!

Review, Review, REVIEW!

: )

After I post this I am running off to my class~

Sooo I hope I have some nice reviews after class!


	17. AN: Story will continue!

Hello... 


	18. Chapter 16: Emmett and Samantha

This one is going to be a bit shorter but I wanted to get one up today!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own them! Only the characters I created!

**Chapter 16:** Samantha and Emmett

* * *

><p><strong>~2 weeks after the last chapter!~ <strong>

**Samantha POV**

I slowly ventured out of my room, scanning the area. Everything seemed clear. Miss Bella said that she

was going into school today to get some things done and Ethan was going to his friends house. I think her name was Sarah. I had only met her briefly and tried to stay in my room as often as I could. Miss Bella said Uncle Emmett was there if I needed anything.

She had asked me a few times if that would be alright, if I would be comfortable being home with him. I had agreed not wanting to be a burden. Unfortunately I really had not talked with him too much. I was getting hungry and decided to head down to the kitchen to find something to eat. As I walked through the house and headed down the stairs I looked around every corner, wondering where Uncle Emmett was. I took a small breath when I did not see him.

Soon enough I made my way into the kitchen and looked through the fridge. Miss Bella said I could help myself to something to eat or ask Uncle Emmett for some help. I stared at the cereal on the counter after noticing the milk in the fridge. I really wanted a bowl of lucky charms. I could not reach where the bowls were though and the cereal was not really in reach either.

After a long while I decided getting a chair would be a good solution! I went over to the table and dragged one of the chairs over to the counter and climbed onto it before opening the cupboard where the bowls were held. I was rather proud of myself once I grabbed a bowl. It was glass but the only one I could reach. I was very careful with glass things.

"Samantha?" I heard a voice behind me say, it was uncle Emmett but I was surprised and went to spin around . I started falling off the chair. I let a small gasp of surprise and fear. I clenched my eyes shut and prepared to hit the hard tile below me. But surprisingly I didn't and someone caught me. I also somehow held onto the bowl. I opened my eyes, knowing uncle Emmett had been the one to catch me. "Careful there Samantha! Sorry I startled you...I seem to do that a little too often." He said smiling as he set me onto the floor.

I was shocked and unsure how to react but after I calmed down a bit I spoke softly. "T-Thank you...for not letting me fall..." I said looking at the floor.

"No problem squirt...now what where you trying to get?" I held up the bowl. "Cereal...um...can you get the cereal for me?" A slight laugh left his lips. "On two conditions!" He said with an excited tone of voice as he knelt down so he was at my level. I nodded. "Do you want to hear what the conditions are?" He questioned after a moment. I thought about it before finally answering him a bit hesitantly. "Sure..." I was nervous about what the conditions might be but I was also curious.

"One...you let me have a bowl of cereal too!" I nodded with a smile. I was perfectly okay with that. As long as he did not sit too close to me. He was kind of funny when he ate so I did not mind at all. "Second, if your comfortable with it...would you play video games or watch a movie with me...I am kind of lonely because Aunty Rose left and Miss Bella left...Mr. Edward left with Grandpa Carlisle to get his casts off and even Ethan left! So please?" I bit my lip slightly but eventually the look on his face made me laugh and I nodded a bit. "M-Maybe..." I said softly, not entirely sure, but the way that he was looking at me made it seem as if he would be really said if I said no and I did not want him to be sad.

"Great! It's a deal squirt." He said. I really hated when he called me thought so I pouted a bit and pointed to the cereal. "Lucky Charms now?"

"Ah a girl after my own heart. Yes it is time for lucky charms." A moment later he grabbed a larger bowl for himself and brought the cereal and milk to the table, then retrieved the chair, plopping onto it. Uncle Emmett then poured himself a bowl of cereal for himself then held the box out to me. "Want to put it in yourself or do you want me to do it?" He asked. I took the box. "I'll do it myself..." After a few minutes I was finally able to fill my bowl with the cereal. Along with covering the table as well. Of course Uncle Emmett was laughing and I was pouting. "It's not funny!" I said crossing my arms.

When I first started and spilled it I immediately apologized thinking I was in trouble for wasting food but seconds later the man was laughing and waving off my apology like it was no big deal. Perhaps Ethan was right when he said this was a safe place for me to be! At the very least he did not get mad when a mad a mess, but he did find it rather funny. "Of course it is squirt, now...I think I should pour the milk?" I nodded in agreement.

Though when he went to pour the milk in my bowl, it hit the spoon and splattered all around the bowl. I tried not to laugh bit could not hold in the quiet laugh that left my lips. "Darn...why is milk so difficult to pour!" He said pouting as he went to pour the milk again, this time actually getting it into the bowl. He then proceeded to put some milk in his bowl as well. He put a finger to his lips smirking sheepishly. "Lets not tell Miss Bella about this...its a secret...we need to clean up before she gets back! She just cleaned the table." He said laughing softly before starting to eat his bowl of cereal. I laughed again. "Okay." Then I started to eat as well.

We ate in relative silence, the only sounds was Uncle Emmett munching on his cereal. Once all of the cereal was done we both drank the milk slurping it almost the same way, causing me to giggle. This monster of a man clearly acted like a child and it was rather funny. When we were finished eating he grinned at me. "Dishes or table?" He questioned.

"Dishes!"I said immediately, I liked doing the dishes and Miss Bella let me do them from time to time as well. Emmett pulled the chair over to the sink and set the two bowls inside. "I'll leave you to it them, Miss Samantha..." Uncle Emmett said as he went over to clean the table. As I started washing the two bowls and spoons I heard some soft singing behind me and it slowly started getting a bit louder. I turned my head to find Uncle Emmett dancing around while cleaning the table, singing the most ridiculous song I ever heard!

_**Mary Poppins **_

_**Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious**_

_It's supercalifragilisticexpialidocious  
>Even though the sound of it is something quite atrocious<br>If you say it loud enough, you'll always sound precocious  
>Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious<em>

Um diddle, diddle diddle, um diddle ay  
>Um diddle, diddle diddle, um diddle ay<br>Um diddle, diddle diddle, um diddle ay  
>Um diddle, diddle diddle, um diddle ay<p>

Because I was afraid to speak  
>When I was just a lad<br>My father gave me nose a tweak  
>And told me I was bad<p>

But then one day I learned a word  
>That saved me achin' nose<br>The biggest word I ever heard  
>And this is how it goes, oh<p>

Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious  
>Even though the sound of it is something quite atrocious<br>If you say it loud enough, you'll always sound precocious  
>Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious<p>

Um diddle, diddle diddle, um diddle ay  
>Um diddle, diddle diddle, um diddle ay<br>Um diddle, diddle diddle, um diddle ay  
>Um diddle, diddle diddle, um diddle ay<p>

He traveled all around the world  
>And everywhere he went<br>He'd use his word and all would say  
>There goes a clever gent<p>

When Dukes and Maharajahs  
>Pass the time of day with me<br>I say me special word  
>And then they ask me out to tea<p>

Oh, supercalifragilisticexpialidocious  
>Even though the sound of it is something quite atrocious<br>If you say it loud enough, you'll always sound precocious  
>Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious<p>

Um diddle, diddle diddle, um diddle ay  
>Um diddle, diddle diddle, um diddle ay<p>

No, you can say it backwards, which is dociousaliexpilisticfragicalirupus  
>But that's going a bit too far, don't you think?<p>

So when the cat has got your tongue  
>There's no need for dismay<br>Just summon up this word  
>And then you've got a lot to say<p>

But better use it carefully  
>Or it could change your life<br>For example, yes, one night I said it to me girl  
>And now me girl's my wife, oh, and a lovely thing she's too<p>

She's, supercalifragilisticexpialidocious  
>Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious<br>Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious  
>Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious<p>

By the time the song ended I had finished the bowls and was sitting on the chair watching him dance about singing the song. How did he even say such a huge word! It seemed impossible. When he finally stopped singing he slowly turned around smiling sheepishly. "Um...Sorry...I am just constantly singing that song!" I started laughing when he tried to explain the reasoning.

"Ethan and Sarah forced me to watch _Marry Poppins_ a few days ago! I can't help that the song is catchy. Bella said OH go watch the movie with them! It's your own fault for never watching it before...so I watch it! Now everyone finds it funny when I sing the song!" Uncle Emmett crossed his arms over his chest and went to throw away what he scooped off the table. By the time he returned to where I was I had stopped laughing. "I have never seen that movie..." I said softly. It seemed like a very happy movie. I then looked up after hearing him groan. "Awww man! Now I have to watch it again! Come on squirt, lets go watch _Marry Poppins_! Then we should watch _The Wizard of Oz..._There that is my goal little one! I will catch you up on a bunch of movies that every child should have seen. Is that okay with you? Want to watch some movies and play some video games?"

A small smile came to my lips. One of the reasons I did not like staying with Ethan when he was talking about things he was doing because I could not relate. I felt bad having Ethan explain everything to me so maybe watching these things with someone else would be better.

"Alright...but um...why do you call me squirt?" I asked pouting a little. The big goof smirked and shrugged. "Don't know but it seemed like a good nickname since your even smaller then Ethan! So your a little pipsqueak. So I decided to call you squirt. Why? Do you not like my nickname for you?" I shook my head and looked away for a moment. "No...I don't mind...er...movies?" He nodded, obviously happy with what had been decided. "Sure! Lets go!"

_**~8 hours later~ **_

**Bella's POV**

I looked in the mirror of the truck I was driving and sighed softly. Literally everyone was in my car! Well everyone that lived in the same house except for Emmett and Samantha. Ethan was sitting in the back seat next to Rose and Edward was in the passengers seat. Emmett had begged me this morning to let him spend time alone with his niece and hopefully be able to help her get more comfortable with him. I was a bit unsure of this method but eventually I gave in. He promised to call if something happened but I had not heard from all day.

It just so happened Ethan had a play date today, Rose went out with friends, Edward had to get his casts off and I decided to go into work and get some stuff together for the new school year. Then we all went to get a couple pizzas before getting home. It had been eight hours.

I finally pulled into the driveway and looked toward the house. "Um...I am going to go get Emmett to help you out, okay Edward?" He hummed a bit in thought and nodded. He had been working on getting in and out of the car but he just got his casts off, so he replied sheepishly. "I really don't want to break my legs again so soon after getting the casts off..." He said laughing slightly.

I nodded, understanding the situation a bit. I always felt the same way when I got casts off. "I wonder how today went...I have not heard anything all day..." Rose shrugged slightly, a bit more optimistic then I was. "I am sure everything went perfect! Now go on and get Emmett please!" Somehow it was decided that I would be going in alone.

So I got out of the car and headed to the door. I unlocked it and headed inside. I looked around, not seeing anyone in the living room, but the TV was rolling the credits of _Mary Poppins. _Emmett was insistent that he hated that movie. As I moved further in I heard singing from the kitchen and was almost afraid to look and see what was happening. Though I also heart Samantha. I I grabbed my camera and hit record before slowly peeking my head and camera around the corner and into the kitchen.

I had to hold back a laugh when I saw the situation. Samantha, a girl who had barely smiled in the two weeks she was here was laughing and singing. Her and Emmett were dancing around the kitchen while...well I think they were trying to bake something. It was hard to tell because there was flour everywhere, egg shells on the counter and frosting in there hair. Something that resembled cupcakes were on the counter. They were singing the song from _Mary Poppins _and Samantha was laughing as she attempted to say the word supercalifragilisticexpialidocious. Emmett had taken her hands in his and her feet were on top of his as they danced around. It was absolutely adorable!

I looked down at the camera that was recording and realized I was standing there for five minutes! Everyone was going to kill me! I really did not want to interrupt them though. Finally I stopped the recording and took a normal picture, shocking both of them. They slowly turned to look at me. "Were back!" I said laughing a bit.

"Oh uh...Hi Bella...er...we were going to clean up..." He said looking around the kitchen. Flour was on them, the frosting as well. Samantha had a similar look and hid behind Emmett and then pointed at him. "He did it!" I laughed rolling my eyes. "As long as it gets cleaned up I don't care who did it Samantha." I teased. "But Emmett...can you get Edward out of the car for me? They have been waiting about six minutes. I was too busy watching you two.

Emmett nodded and quickly headed outside. I walked over and hugged Samantha gently. "I am glad your here Samantha...and I hope your happy here as well." I said softly bending down and kissing her head. Samantha smiled and to my surprise hugged me back. "I think I am...I like Uncle Emmett now..he is funny."

I nodded and then tugged on her hair. "I am glad...but you seriously need a bath soon...so after you help uncle Emmett clean up, go take a bath alright?" She nodded with a small smile before scurrying over to the counter to finish frosting a couple of their cupcakes. I really did not know if I should try one. Hm...Edward could try one first! I never trusted my brothers cooking...

After seeing Samantha today I had hope she could heal as much as Ethan had. Ethan still had nightmares from time to time but they were better and he did not freak out as much as he used to. Hopefully Samantha and Ethan could continue to heal and in the process help there father, who while he would not admit it was hurt mentally as badly as he was physically.

"MOM! You took so long the pizza got cold!" Ethan complained as he came into the house. I laughed. "Sorry! I'll heat it up!"

* * *

><p><strong>Alright! That's it for this chapter!<br>Hope everyone liked the cute little Emmett and Samantha moments! **

**I just had to put Emmett doing something crazy and singing supercalifragilisticexpialidocious seemed like a good place to start!**

**I was also reading previous chapters and realized I definitely need to edit and fix all my grammar mistakes and plan to do that while updating as often as I can!**

**Debating on where I would like to skip to...when I skip it will probably start in Edwards point of view to describe everything he has gone through. Well that chapter is soon! Next Chapter will probably be when Ethan goes to soccer...another shorter chapter but some Edward, Ethan bonding in that one!**

**Anyway, please review! I would love to know what everyone thinks!  
><strong>


	19. Chapter 17: Soccer Practice!

**New chapter and it had not even been a week yet!  
>YAY Me! Hope everyone likes it! Edward and Ethan moments!<strong>

**Disclaimer: I don't own them people!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 17: Soccer Practice!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>-2 weeks after last chapter, last week of August-<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Edward's POV<strong>

"I really hate you Emmett." I grunted as I lifted my left leg for the fifteenth time. Two weeks earlier had I finally gotten the casts removed. They had kept them on longer then expected because they want to be sure they were fully healed. So once they were removed Emmett immediately had me strengthening them. Today was the first time he added weights to lifts he made me do. Twenty lifts with weights for my left leg. My right leg was needed more help. Just lifting it ten times nearly killed me. The doctor had told me my right leg had been fractured at least three times if not more. It was lucky I had any movement in it at all.

"Yeah yeah. Just keep working Edward! Five more then try fifteen with your right." He said. I really did hate him! I was probably exaggerating but at this point my leg was burning, but I knew it was the only way to strengthen them. My goal was to walk again and to do that I needed to rebuild the muscle on my legs and strengthen the bone as well.

Emmett nodded when I finally finished with my left leg and removed the weight and had me start with my right leg. "Ethan wants to know if your coming to his soccer practice today? I told him to ask himself but...you know Ethan. So are you coming?" I looked over at Emmett and laughed softly before grunting and moving my right leg again. "What good would it be to come to his soccer practice? I am stuck in a wheelchair." I muttered before looking over as I finally got my leg to move for the eight time. "I don't think he cares Edward as long as your there." Emmett said walking over to look down at me, arms on his hips. "I think it does matter." I muttered, cursing as my leg hit the mat harder then expected. "What kind of father can I be from a damn chair." I honestly had been feeling this way since I arrived here and realized what few things I could do. I only had one fully functioning limb. My other arm was getting better but I still could not grasp things tight enough. My legs were so week I could barely move them. I knew I should be grateful that I could move them at all but I just couldn't at times, especially when I was doing therapy and realized how little I could do.

"Your coming, whether you like it or not Eddie boy." Emmett said sternly a tone of voice he rarely used. "Besides do you realize how much progress you have made since your casts were removed from your legs?" I did not bother to answer. It really did not matter what my answer was because he would simply continue as if I had stayed completely silent. He took a small breath. "You could only lift your left leg a half inch and you could not even move your right leg on your own. Today you were able to lift your left leg twenty times with a five pound weight and your right leg...If I am counting correctly eleven times so far...that is a huge improvement in two weeks. Get a goal and stick to it. If you do not make it, extend it a bit but never give up on those goals got it?"

I suppose there was no winning with Emmett. He was making perfect sense at the moment and I truly hoped he was right. I did not want to be stuck in a wheelchair and hoped one day I would not be. For now though I was and had to do my best to be their for my son and daughter, even if I could not stand from the chair. I looked up Emmett as I lifted my leg for the fifteenth time. "I want to walk by Christmas..." Emmett grinned. "Then you should say it more determined. I really do not believe you when you say it like that..." I groaned a bit, thinking a bit on how I could respond in a more determined way that Emmett would at least believe. "Fine...I will walk by Christmas!" He nodded a bit, obviously pleased by my answer. "Good...lets work on getting you standing first...now since where done for now with your legs...more arm exercise!" I groaned plopped back onto the mat, having sat up during our talk. Slowly I sat up up and he brought me over to one of the exercise machines so I could work on my arms. "I really do hate you Emmett Swan!" I informed him once again.

After another half hour of working on my arms I headed was wheeled out of the room. Emmett helped me in the shower, something which I was determined to do my self as soon as I was strong enough. The rest of the day passed pretty smoothly which I was not expecting but it was nice. Bella had taken Samantha to an appointment with Ethan's therapist and then to the school so they could figure out if she could start first grade with Ethan or should be put in kindergarten instead.

Ethan's practice was at three and Bella arrived home a little after one and came to my room. "Hey. How did everything go?" He asked her when she moved to sit down on my bed. "Alright..." She said softly. After a few moments she spoke again. "She will be able to start first grade, she is surprisingly smart for a child who has never been to school or her mind nurtured." Bella said with a small smile. "Zafrina and the teacher who conducted the test said she needs speech therapy. She can say a bit more then when she first arrived but allot of her words are used in the wrong context and the sounds are off." Bella said calmly as she stared up at the ceiling, humming softly in thought.

"I was expecting that. Samantha had said during therapy that they never let her talk and the only time she would talk was when she was alone and before Ethan left she would talk with him...other then that she was pretty much silent...I can not believe that as a child she was forced to stay quiet...I know Ethan was as well but...he got out of there so much earlier then her..." She ran her fingers through her hair, turning to look at me, obviously pretty upset, and I could not blame her. "Why did I not save her sooner? Why did it take so long to get her away from him?"

I scooted myself over a bit and wrapped my arms around her, albeit a bit awkwardly and smiled a little. "You didn't know she was there Bella...I am the one who should be asking myself there questions.." I said softly, letting out a shaky breath. "I should have came back when I heard my son died...seen him for myself...not taken her word for it. I should have never gone on that mission distracted, but I did and paid the price for it...my own physical well being and my children unfortunately were tortured as well." Bella shook her head a bit, tears in her eyes. I was positive most of it was due to the situation earlier with Samantha. "Not your fault...its the people who did that to her, to Ethan and to you...You and your children have been through hell..." She said pressing her face against my chest.

For the next half hour or so we talked about random things, trying to distract one another from what had been said earlier. We normally had deeper talkes at night when the kids were sleeping and what not question anything. "Emmett is dragging me to Ethan's soccer practice...I did not want to go at first but Ethan wanted me to and Emmett said me being in a wheelchair is not a good enough excuse not to go...are you and Samantha coming?" Bella smiled a bit her eyes still red from earlier. "No, I am going to stay home with Rose and Samantha, Ethan asked if Samantha wanted to join but she said no. I don't think she likes the idea of playing soccer."

"It might be good to find something she would enjoy and look forward too..." I said softly. It seemed like a good idea, after all I could not wait to be able to do something. Especially the piano. It was something I really wanted to do but was unable to at the moment. I had asked Ethan more then once if he could play. It helped a bit but it was not the same as if I were the one playing. Ethan was always excited to show off his piano skills. "Yeah I was talking to her about that earlier as well...Zafrina was showing her pictures of different activities...she immediately got hooked on the horse riding magazine and pictures. I asked if she wanted to try going to ride a horse...she said yes. She also liked gymnastics. So we will see how that goes."

I agreed with her line of thinking and riding horses seemed like it would be a good family activity. Something that everyone could do! I also heard people who were in wheelchairs could ride horses, so it really could help more then just Samantha. Though I had never ridden a horse. She grinned when she heard what I said. "I do not think I will ever get on a horse Edward. I am too clumsy for my own good. Perhaps that is something you and Samantha can do together...or you and the kids...but I refuse to get on a horse." I laughed and shook my head. Of course she would refuse...ah well the kids and I would just have to do a little convincing to get her on horse back.

A little while later Emmett knocked on my door before walking in. Bella had gone off to help Samantha who was trying to do some type of practice work to prepare for school. They had determined that she could start but would need some extra help as well. So they sent some work for her to do. Zafrina also decided it would be best for her and Ethan to be in the same class and have Bella as their teacher. Though she also said that they should not be grouped together often and allow them to have individual tasks. Having Ethan in the room should help her settle down.

"We are leaving now Edward, so come on.' He motioned for me to get a move on. I sighed and got myself into my wheelchair, something I had been practicing. Getting in and out of the chair with out help as often as possible. It was starting to get easier then when Emmett first starting having me do it. "Alright, I am coming." I muttered as he grabbed my jacket off the bed and slipped it on before wheeling myself out of the room. Ethan was waiting by the door in a pair of jeans, sneakers, and a white long sleeve shirt. He looked a bit nervous and I smiled over at hims. "Whats up buddy?" I asked.

"Nothing." He muttered, clearly lying. I sighed softly. "No really whats up Ethan. Something is bothering you?" Ethan turned back to me and looked down a bit. "Sarah's not coming..." He said quietly, almost so quiet I could not hear it. "I thought she was joining with you?" I asked because last I heard she wanted to play soccer as well.

"She said it is not girly enough! She did not want to play with boys on soccer teams..." he said clearly a bit bitter about what his friend had said. "I still want to go but she promised she would join with me!" He said crossing his arms and staring at the floor. "Well Ethan...maybe she just decided not to play soccer. I am sure you will make some new friends from your team."

Ethan nodded sadly but pulled on his jacket before we all headed outside. When we were in the car headed toward Port Angeles since forks did not have a soccer league for elementary aged kids. So he truly would be in a new environment with new people. Bella had said that was always hard for him and he tended to have Sarah so it was easier but today he was with out her and would be with other kids. "Nervous?" I asked him. I was sitting in the back with him having asked Emmett to put me in the back so I could talk to him.

"Yeah...I mean what if no one likes me?" He asked, clearly worried that it would be an issue. I really wish Bella was here! She would know what to tell him. Four weeks definitely was not enough time to truly understand the true feelings of child. I did not answer right away but finally answered his innocent question, a question every child would ask. At least most children. "I am sure they will Ethan. If they don't then it is their loss. If you don't find it fun you do not have to go back but try it a few times and see if you like it." I said nodding my head with a small smile."Besides Uncle Emmett and I will be there. So if anyone is mean let us know alright?" Ethan nodded once more, sending me a small smile. "Okay...I really do like soccer though so I hope it is fun. I wish Sarah was coming too...she did promise" He mumbled the last part.

I did not responding but Emmett who had clearly been listening told him exactly what he thought of the situation. An explanation which caused me to laugh. Something I did not do too often. "Women have a right to change their mind, change it again, and simply change it as many times as they need to change it to get what they want. So you will have to learn to deal with it! Sarah will definitely keep changing her mind if she is anything like every other girl I have met!" Ethan looked a bit confused as to why I was laughing but took Emmett's words at face value. Apparently it made perfect sense to him.

* * *

><p><strong>~Ethan's POV~<strong>

When we arrived at the field I turned slightly watching as Emmett helped my dad out of the car. Emmett motioned for me to go on ahead. "Go ahead Ethan we will be right there." I frowned a bit not wanting to go alone but they had to sign me in and what not and most of the kids were already on the field. Most of them were boys but there were one or two girls too. "Are you sure?" I questioned looking at my father and Emmett.

"Go ahead Ethan, remember everything will be fine, just try to talk to someone, or just kick the ball until practice starts." I had brought a ball with me so I nodded and walked off into the field with my soccer ball. As I looked around there were about twelve kids there and some seemed to know one another, while others seemed to be more on their own. I just set the ball down and kicked it a bit. Looking over my shoulder now and again, seeing Uncle Emmett and daddy at the table talking to another guy.

Looking around I realized in the other field were older kids. The team I would be on was supposed to be fore six to eight year olds and the other teems went from nine to twelve.

As I looked around the field I kicked the ball couple of inches in front of me and kept walking as I kicked it. Mom called it dribbling but I did not care enough to remember the proper terms for everything. I really was not paying attention to where I was walking but accidentally bumped into a kid who was in front of me. I looked up and smiled sheepishly. "Sorry...I was not paying attention." I said quietly, but loud enough for the other to hear. "It's fine! Are you new here too?" He asked smiling at me.

I nodded slowly. "Um...to the soccer team I guess..." I informed the other with a tiny smile. At least this boy seemed at least somewhat kind.

"I just moved to Forks and dad signed me up for soccer here. I used to play in my other town but we had to move because dad got a job at the hospital." He said shrugging a bit. "Hey whats your name? Do you live around here?" He asked after a few moments seemingly building up the courage to ask. He seemed about as shy as I was. "Er...I live in Forks too..My name is Ethan Swan..." I answered the others question before asking him what his name was. "Cool! I am Alec...and I am seven!"

I did not say anything, well I did not get a chance because he asked if I wanted to kick the ball back and forth. I agreed quickly liking the idea of playing soccer with someone before practice started. As we played he told me he was in the first grade even though he was older. He had to repeat first grade because he was sick and was not in school often enough to pass. Alec was a little taller then me with brown eyes and short black hair. After a little while the coach came up and I took a small breath. I was worried about the other kids but also about the person who would be teaching us. No matter how much Mom and everyone told me not all men were like him I could not help but feel uncomfortable around strangers. I felt a little better knowing uncle Emmett and my dad were around.

* * *

><p><strong>-Ride home-<strong>

"And Coach Marcus said that we would meet every week! In two weeks we have a game! Isn't that cool dad!" I said staring at my father. He honestly looked interested in what was being said. "Oh and I met a boy named Alec, he lives in Forks too and is in the second grade...and um..." I paused not sure what else I was missing. I had been talking to him since we left the field about all the different things we did during soccer practice. It was more of a day of meeting the other kids but the coach did teach some things as well.

"That all sounds great Ethan. I am glad you found a friend to do soccer with. How about the other kids? Were they friendly?" I nodded a bit, frowning a little. "Victor is mean! He is eight and the oldest kid. Not nice to anyone...but everyone else is really nice." I said as I thought of him. He really was mean. If uncle Emmett was talking about him he would be a jerk! Mommy did not like be saying those words though so I just called him mean.

He nodded slightly. "Yeah...there is usually at least one kid who is not very nice but I am glad the other children seem kind."

"Yeah they seem nice...OH and I am going to ask mommy to make snacks for the games. The coach said we could. Should I? Do you want to make them? Oh maybe we can just buy something. Oh daddy are you going shopping with us for school stuff on Saturday? Mommy said she would take us Saturday and to ask if you wanted to come. I like shopping...new school clothes, and backpack and um school stuff!"

**-Edward POV-**

I actually thought for a few minutes when Ethan asked me if I would go school shopping with him and Bella. I still did not like crowds much. Though looking at Ethan's face I nodded. I figured it would be fine. Especially since I knew Samantha would be going. We would be in the same situation because I knew Samantha did not like crowds either.

"Sure I'll come." He cheered, grinning widely. He seemed so excited after soccer practice. It was nice. I had seen him this excited before but it did not seem to be often. Ethan was rather reserved and tended to keep to himself, but from being so worried before soccer practice to actually excited was amazing. Normally practice would be on Saturdays in the morning but it was in the afternoon on a Thursday this week because there was no school to be worried about.

When we arrived back at the house I turned to Ethan. "Go tell your mom everything." He nodded and quickly ran into the house. Emmett came over and helped me out, the drop a bit too much for me to do myself."Happy you came?" Emmett asked with a shit eating grin. It was obvious I was happy but he liked to rub things in when he was right. "Yes Emmett,you were right." He said rolling my eyes a bit. "I am glad you were! Now remember bed earlier because you will be up early for your work out! If I remember correctly you also have a therapist appointment as well right?"

I groaned and looked the opposite way. I had completely forgotten about that. I had avoided going for awhile but after awhile, Bella convinced me I should go, even Ethan told me it would make me feel better. I wish I had a theripist like Ethan and Samantha where I got to play with toys the whole time. I knew it was for the best because I still could not sleep through the night and I was having trouble being around larger groups. Perhaps talking to someone would help to an extent. Certainly explaining everything to the military had not helped. They had even said they would be back to question me more but for now they would give me time to recuperate.

"Thanks for reminding me Emmett. I almost forgot why I hated you." I growled a bit. Though it was teasing. "Anyway lets get inside...I am hungry and need some food!" I motioned to the door and Emmett pushed me inside even though I could roll myself inside.

* * *

><p><strong>There you all go!<br>Chapter 17!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**possibly Edward's therapist appointment in the next chapter and definitely school shopping in the next chapter! **


End file.
